<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SVT {GC} Crackheads by BABY_WONWOO6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193542">SVT {GC} Crackheads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6'>BABY_WONWOO6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Bottom Zhou Zhennan, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Other, Pet Play, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kim Samuel, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Yoon Jeonghan, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, crazy kids, kinky kids, switch Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13 + 2 two other idiots</p><p>what could go wrong y'all?</p><p>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Samuel | Punch/Zhou Zhennan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have fixe some stuff, and I hope you enjoy this book from now on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{💛Cheollie💛 has added 😈Wonton😈, 👅TOILETPAPER👅, and 🙈GYU🙈 to a new chat}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p> Hey guys😞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p> what’s wrong hyung</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>it’s nothing</p>
<p>Anyways, you guys want to talk or something </p>
<p>I’m bored and lonely </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b> </p>
<p>So SeUnGcHeOl have you finally decided-</p>
<p>That u wanna fuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Um. . . do not put your hands on my best friend</p>
<p>You ugly looking rat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Won i know u wanna fuck </p>
<p>But first it’s with cheol hyung</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>Why are you always dirty </p>
<p>Everything that comes out your mouth is shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>How would you know</p>
<p>I mean i know u guys wanna fuck</p>
<p>But like calm da fuq down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>N E ways, since hansol is being shit</p>
<p>I don’t wanna hang out anymore </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Look what you did hanshit</p>
<p>When i see u it’s on sight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Nah fuq outta here with that shit</p>
<p>And aren’t you fucking blind </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>But did i fucking ask for your opinion</p>
<p>You burnt potato </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>Y'all mad loud</p>
<p>But whatever</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Class is starting soon</p>
<p>You guys should go</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Alrighty daddy</p>
<p>But you act like u also don't have class</p>
<p>Like hurry to class so later we can get our</p>
<p>Dick appointment together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Do not touch my bestie</p>
<p>Hansol get that through your </p>
<p>Small ass brain </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>He got u there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All four boys laugh, even though they aren't together they feel like they are, Seungcheol and Wonwoo have been friends since babies, while they met Mingyu in fifth grade and Hansol in seventh grade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four boys have always been together, no seriously wherever Seungcheol is, the other three are right behind him, and also the other way around for the other boys too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that they have grown up, they are even more inseparable, Seungcheol just got to his senior year Wonwoo is a junior, Mingyu is a sophomore, and Hansol is now a freshman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what you're saying is that we have a math quiz and nobody told me about this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey I didn't know either, i just overheard Irene Noona talking to Jennie about it” Wonwoo playfully pushes seungcheol’s shoulder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally it's lunch time” Hansol says, he was saving a seat for Wonwoo and Mingyu who have yet to arrive </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right i was this close, to hitting the teacher with my pencil case, she was like ‘ the bell doesn't dismiss you I do’, then why is there bell in the first place”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the same with my teacher, sigh i wish i dropped out when i had the chance” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mingyu you probably wouldnt be able to drop out yet, stupid idiot” Wonwoo hit Mingyu’s head, as the browned haired boy rubbed his head,”ow”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whos your partner for your Literature presentation, i got the cheer captain Boo Seungkwan”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I got Lee Jihoon, he’s so smal-” Wonwoo covered Mingyu’s mouth before he could finish his sentence,”I advise you not to call him small” Wonwoo uncovered Mingyu's mouth, who only pouted  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I got Lee Chan, he’s kinda cute”, Hansol laughed at Seungcheol,”Hyung do you have a crush”,Seungcheol shook his head,”no I just think he’s cute”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{👅TOILETPAPER👅 has added 👻BooStuart👻 to FUCK ME DADDY}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Welcome to the gang bby</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>Um. . . . who are you calling bby </p>
<p>And why is this group chat named like that</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>Hansol and his ugly ass</p>
<p>Always changes the group chat name </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Why yall ganging up on me like that</p>
<p>All I do is breath and i get attack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Then don't breathe</p>
<p>This is why the air is contaminated </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Yoikes</p>
<p>Got me there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Welcome to the family </p>
<p>Seungkwanie </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Yall need to back the fuck up</p>
<p>Seungkwan is mine only</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>Da guq says who</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Says Hansol the fuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>🙈GYU🙈</b> </p>
<p>This is why we don’t like you</p>
<p>You stay being annoying and ugly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>This is why i don’t hang with you guys</p>
<p>So fucking rude all the time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Since these three are stupid af</p>
<p>Seungkwanie welcome to ur new family </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>Alright is it okay if I add my other two friends </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Ofc daddy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{👻BooStuart👻 has added 🌼SunnyD🌼 and 👾Kwonster👾 to FUCK ME DADDY}</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>You’ll thank me later </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>👾Kwonster👾</b> </p>
<p>OOooOoO</p>
<p>NeW cHaT </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>Hello everyone </p>
<p>Good day to y’all </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>SeOkMiN!!!</p>
<p> hEy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>OmG</p>
<p>It’S MiNgYu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Y’all know each other </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>Yeh </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Fucking great </p>
<p>more people </p>
<p> </p>
<p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅</p>
<p>Oh don’t mind my third DaDdY</p>
<p>He’s  just being salty like usual </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Who the hell are u calling daddy </p>
<p>Last time I check u were a disappointment too ur own  family </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b> </p>
<p>Welp-</p>
<p> got me there Lol </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>Y’all dry af</p>
<p>Seokmin add ur friends bby boy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{🌼SunnyD🌼 has added 😇Hannie😇, 🙏Josh🙏, 👶Cutie_ajun👶, 🐉DINOnara🐉, 🍒CHEFHAO🍒, and 😡Woozi😡}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>That’s more people than I’m friends with </p>
<p>Sigh 😔 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😇Hannie😇</b>
</p>
<p>A group chat?</p>
<p>What for </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan ur here too </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p>
<p>I didn’t know u had so many friends Seokmin</p>
<p>I’m so proud of u my child</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p>
<p>Oh wow that’s a lot of people </p>
<p>This is so cool </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>Why do you have a dragon</p>
<p>Aren't u supposed to be a Dinosaur</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p>
<p>Sigh unfortunately that's as close to a dinosaur</p>
<p>Since apparently they don't have a dino emoji</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p>
<p>I’m guessing everyone knows each other </p>
<p>Am I right or am I wrong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>Yep i know everyone here</p>
<p>Especially Seungkwan and jun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p>
<p>It’s because their part of the cheer squad </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p>
<p>Wym? You love me hao</p>
<p>You want to be me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p>
<p>Someone wake this hoe up</p>
<p>Would want to be ur ugly ass self</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p>
<p>Scuse u for me being pretty </p>
<p>Don’t be salty </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>I know how u feel jun</p>
<p>Seungie, Wonu and Gyu don't wanna fuq</p>
<p>But like what they don’t know is that </p>
<p>Im better looking than all three combined </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Listen Hanshit</p>
<p>Dont touch my bestie unless u </p>
<p>Wanna get fucked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Tell him nu</p>
<p>Tell him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Why ya gotta gang up on me</p>
<p>What did i ever do to my daddys</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>This is why i don’t fuq with u</p>
<p>Too dirty af</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>Don’t yall got something better to do</p>
<p>LIKE STOP TEXTING AT 2:00 AM IN THE MORNING</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>Calm down sis</p>
<p>It's not that bad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>What animal are y’all taking care of </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p>
<p>Jun and I are taking care of a frog</p>
<p>It’s so cute</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol hyung and I are taking care of a baby panda</p>
<p>Ion even know how the teacher was able to get one</p>
<p>But it's still cute</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p>
<p>Joshua and I got a dog </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>Jihoon and I got a bird</p>
<p>Unfortunately my mom is allergic</p>
<p>Jihoon is taking care of it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Thats what u get rat</p>
<p>But we got a baby pig</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p>
<p>Seokmin and I got a </p>
<p>Cute hamster </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>Yeah it looks just like u hyung</p>
<p>So cute and adorable </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>What about u nu</p>
<p>Who’s your partner </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>YeAh WhAt AbT U </p>
<p>Bby daddy number 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>I will kill u Hanshit</p>
<p>But anyways i got partnered up with two idiots </p>
<p>One of them seriously tried to kill the cat just when we got it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{😈Wonton has added, 🌟Sammy🌟🟆🟆, and 🐣Zhounnan🐣}</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>Won my love</p>
<p>Have u finally realized u wanted to fuq me </p>
<p>And u too zhannan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Ur underage</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p>
<p>Eww who would want u </p>
<p>And your crusty dusty self</p>
<p>Like chill with that b</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>What u mean bby boy</p>
<p>U love me</p>
<p>Won bby boy meet me at the cafe </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>No thanks</p>
<p>But even if i did </p>
<p>What cafe stupid head theres like alot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>Nah i'm too broke for that shit</p>
<p>Meet me at that park </p>
<p>And we can have fun</p>
<p>
  <b>👅👅👅👅👅👅</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Blocked and </p>
<p>Reported</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Um scuse u bby boy</p>
<p>But thats my bby daddy so back off</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>I thought seungcheol was ur daddy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>U CAN HAVE MORE THAN</p>
<p>ONE BABY DADDY OKAY</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>And that's the definition of a whore and slut</p>
<p>Combined together </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>What the fuck is this</p>
<p>And why am I here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👾kwonster👾</b>
</p>
<p>It’s a group chat duh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>Bitch if u don’t shut the fuck up</p>
<p>It’s almost 3 and i need sleep</p>
<p>So if yall dont shut up Imma have to  come to ur house</p>
<p>And yall dont want that </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>U want </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>U want me too</p>
<p>want u too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p>
<p>If i say yes will u</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>If i reply with a yes</p>
<p>Will I </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p>
<p>How he turn from savage </p>
<p>To a slut real quick</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>I’m the queen of sluts</p>
<p>You dig homie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p>
<p>I dig </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>WAIT A DAMN MINUTE MA</p>
<p>WAIT A DAMN MINUTE</p>
<p>YOU CAN'T BE QUEEN OF SLUTS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>Da fuq</p>
<p>Why not i am a queen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER😡</b>
</p>
<p>BECAUSE I’M THE QUEEN</p>
<p>I GOT THREE BBY DADDYS</p>
<p>TWO BBY BOYS AND ONE SOFT BOY</p>
<p>DON’T PLAY WIT ME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>I aint yo baby daddy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Me either so fuck outta here with that b</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Yeah sorry hansol</p>
<p>But no thanks bby</p>
<p>I mean oops </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>OKAY I HAVE ONE BBY DADDY</p>
<p>TWO BBY BOYS</p>
<p>AND ONE SOFT BOY</p>
<p>I’M THE QUEEN OF SLUTS AND NO ONE WILL TAKE MY TITLE </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>But i just did poo</p>
<p>Okay how bout dis</p>
<p>I’m the queen and your the king</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>I GUESS, BUT I WON’T LET IT SLIDE</p>
<p>BOW DOWN TO MY FEET PEASANTS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>Yall wildt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p>
<p>Anyways, I’m gonna go</p>
<p>I have to take care of dog</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😡 Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>Woof woof</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>. . . .</p>
<p>Yeah no leave</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>were a blood pact now</p>
<p>No one can leave</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p>
<p>Alright gtg</p>
<p>See you guys tomorrow </p>
<p> </p>
<p>💛Cheollie💛</p>
<p>By Jeonghan </p>
<p>Have goodnight </p>
<p> </p>
<p>👾Kwonster👾</p>
<p>Um. . . I’m soft</p>
<p> </p>
<p>👅TOILETPAPER👅</p>
<p>Hey back off bitch </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>Yah, I’m watching u rat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>: )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>Won bby boy</p>
<p>You really gon ignore all my messages</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p>
<p>I love how all of Seungcheol’s friends really said</p>
<p>‘Stay back bitch, you don’t wanna mess with us’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol bby boy, you now u want me</p>
<p>Come gets this d tonight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Bitch is u drying to die </p>
<p>Cheol, you better not go with this fool</p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Sorry Jihoon, nu says i can't go </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>So you were going</p>
<p>To his house </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>I mean it’s not everyday </p>
<p>Someone wants to fuck u</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>OoOoOOoOoOo </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Shit bout to go down hoes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>I see how it is hyung</p>
<p>I’m trying to save u from this fool</p>
<p>But u want to go with him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>But like, I’m single and he wnts to fuck</p>
<p>U would do it too-</p>
<p>No nevermind u wouldn’t do it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p>
<p>Okay be like that</p>
<p>Go with this ugly ass fool</p>
<p>I could care less</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{😈Wonton😈 has logged off}</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p>
<p>No bby come back</p>
<p>Look what u did Jihoon</p>
<p>The disappointment </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>Aw darts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😡Woozi😡</b>
</p>
<p>Wtf, what did i do </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p>
<p>Nah fuck that why </p>
<p>You fucking with both my bby daddy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>Why y'all gotta scare my love like dat</p>
<p>Won bby boy, i now u reading this</p>
<p>Come back to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p>
<p>No nu doesnt want u</p>
<p>Go back to your other lover</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p>
<p>But why so overprotective </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p>
<p>Why u gotta be rude</p>
<p>Won will always be my number one lover</p>
<p>He my bby boy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p>
<p>What have i gotten myself into this time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Help me y’all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope You enjoy this chapter 2, I'm having so much fun writing this so i hope u enjoy this and the rest of the upcoming chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all guess who i beat up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For touching my bby boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violence is never the answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And second no one cares </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to be put in his place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like b don’t even shut up for once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheollie bby boy come get this d</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m waiting in the bathroom for u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungie don’t go with that fool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gon play u for real</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoo my bby boy needs to text me back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gonna go crazy y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously he doesnt want u </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quit while ur at it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cuite_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he wanted to stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably wouldn't </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But don’t u like the other dude too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOooOo do I hear a whore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You are a whore </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wym</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>fax</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No printer </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But where did I ask to be attacked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can like as many guys as i want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might even go for u next Seungcheol bby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay away from my bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or I’ll fucking cute u in half</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo no don't do that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait is that possible to cut someone in half</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes actually it's very possible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds very scary and dangerous </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why u gotta be so soft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like i'm definitely whippedt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, yet yesterday the other three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got mad at me for calling Seungcheol soft</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's because he's my favorite hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, and he’s my bby daddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t let anyone fuq with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's my best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur gonna have to go through me first hoe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww u guys are so sweet i hate it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No like really stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fucking hate it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he’s being honest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With himself</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all are friendship goals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish i had someone like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung you and I could be something </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww i’ll be ur friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact we all know each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet we never talked is so sad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈Gyu🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You right you right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We should talk more often </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But do we really have too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon over here trying to take my daddy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not ur daddy Hansol </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m getting tired of ur ugly ass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I see u it’s on sight u whore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy, I’ve been waiting for u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s go on a date together </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur so gross </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But did I ask </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sis really popped off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s not instigate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were trying to have a peaceful day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all need to get your act together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As the oldest here i command u guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To stop fighting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But do you really have to boss us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are own people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard Cheollie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't sutter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, boy really stuck up for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh i want a friend like that</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well u aint got one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop whining u ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But waS i talking to u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ur ugly ass self</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like get outta here with dat b</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do i care tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do u two always fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There both probably dating </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just pretending to fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>That was very detailed sir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Right like damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even i would say that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You would say anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To cheol tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay but that's because he my bby daddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he needs to come get this d</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean i would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like nu doesn't want me too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like who cares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dont boss u around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>Jihoon back off he’s mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My bby ddy </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all a whole ass fool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby you could be wit me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But u playing hard to get</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't want u tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy don’t know how to quit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That must mean he's very in love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But i mean who wouldn't be in love with wonwoo hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No homo tho </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh i actually thought he meant that</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So did I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah hyung is to wildt for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he looks like he can kill someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And make it look like an accident</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow that is very detailed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im kinda sacred</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No offense woo but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s kinda right u do look like u would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kill someone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, it be ur on fam </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheollie bby ddy come get this d</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm still waiting for u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t u ever stop </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s Lee Jihoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That boy never stops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And don’t u ever forget cunt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why doh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh y’all wildt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need more friends like u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well i don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span> yall to wildt for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like i said before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all some damn fool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy why u still ignoring me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like stop ur hurting my dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why does it have to be ur dick </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wonwoo types y do u always have something to say samuel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he my bby boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m his daddy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure he isn't </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And doesn't want to be ur bby</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeh, Nu would never want to be wit u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your ugly af</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s on peridot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>u got me there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And i wasn't the one who got insulted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m still watching u </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all weird af</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like do u regret joining this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is this chat named </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FUCK ME DADDY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>Y would u care</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like anyone would want to fuck u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ur ugly as self</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But did I ask bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys no fighting </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hanshit was the on who named the chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always dirty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn he really called u hanshit</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well if it wasn't for him for adding Seungkwan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Seungkwan adding Seokmin and then Seokmin adding the rest of us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We wouldn't be talking right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am i right or am i wrong</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It;s the thought that counts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sure u were gonna say something Samuel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So don’t say it rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why am i getting attacked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause u keep bothering nu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He don’t want u sis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You act like he wants u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way u still my bby daddy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But i don't want him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just my best friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Freindzone be like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi I’m Jeon Wonwoo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s not single</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wit me and Zhannan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um. . . da fuq i’m not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How does it feel to have two boyfriend wonu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I dont have two boyfriends u asswhole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stupid </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But y u gotta call me stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not that dumb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy u a whole ass stupidhead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who trips over a chair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats kinda stupid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur all weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except my bby ddy cheollie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Be careful the other three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might beat u up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Go ahead i like it hard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please hurt me if u like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No get the fuck out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dont want u here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We already have Hanshit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't say anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet i get attacked for what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I honestly don’t care</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn sis popped off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fr, probably didn't get that d</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how won and zhou don't want mine</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I seriously dont like u and ur attitude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nu doesn't even like u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back off rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But u don’t like him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet y’all act like a couple</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he ask for ur opinion tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did i ask for urs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But does it look like i care</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U ugly rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y y’all always fight for</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Right like just get together </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were tired of seeing u fight flirt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's a thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes it's actually a thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like won, Zhou and I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are always fighting because we love each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t like Nu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s my bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotta protect him from pedos</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🙈GYU🙈</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And were trying to protect u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a pedo called Jihoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel attacked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't even say anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh that's exactly how i feel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s because u always</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have something dirty to say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's exactly how samuel is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>But i didn't even say anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol doesn't say anything either </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he gets attacked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur not that special son</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn did have to do him like dat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fr doh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys I almost got pushed down the stairs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like why</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu bumped into me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the clumsy person he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I said sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all guess the fuck up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{🙏Josh🙏 has a made a new chat with 💛cheollie💛}</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol i want u to be honest with me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>what's wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you perhaps have a crush on anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that I like u or anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No offense</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Non taken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But i guess u can say i have </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeny tiny crush on someone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that person Wonwoo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT, NO HE’S JUST MY BESTIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY BEST FRIEND</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY PARTNER IN CRIME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY BEST BITCH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY HOE ON CRIME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY BBY BOY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MY CRUSH</span>
  <b>😭😭😭</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Called it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean still no offense</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was bound to know anyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody knows, just me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t tell anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks Joshua</span>
</p><p>
  <span>really</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{FUCK ME DADDY}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like y’all don’t realize</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I the cat fell down the school roof</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>WTF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would u do that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor cat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like why ma’am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>This damn fool thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That cats can fly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But cats land on their feet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the cat is still alive right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo did u give them the cat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No samuel actually ran in my class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And took the cat from me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why, Samuel couldnt u just ask for it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Won is my lover, if i want sumin i'm gonna get it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I needed the cat okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER 👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>For what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To kill it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn didn't have to do him like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well our animal is still alive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No offense samuel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He lyin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full offense home dawg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But did ask Shitsol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess it’s attack Hansol day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s attack Hansol everyday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEfHAO🍒 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>No cap </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, y u always have something to say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>😒😒</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>U two need to stop fighting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before i fight both of u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why is everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So violent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Da fuq u mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U said u would beat up hansol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And he aint lying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got the proof</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh this is why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate people interaction</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But u don’t hate me right bby boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If he doesn't hate u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll gladly hate u for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But y u gotta hurt my dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy number 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Zhannan said before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y it gotta be yo dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a picture with</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Won, Sollie, and Minnie together</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww hyung that's so nice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow hyung very creative</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheollie bby ddy, come see me soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll be waiting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanshit if u don’t stop with ur bullshit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy I’m still waiting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to the rooftop at 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Omg stop samuel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol tell ur son to stop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WAIT SEUNGCHEOL GOT SOME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOE PREGNANT </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not even what he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all some stupid fucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But u talk to us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So doesn't that also make u </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stupid fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fax</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No printer needed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No printer needed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow ur message sent </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby ddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur here, i thought u left</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me with these ugly peasant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The only peasant here is u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t have to do him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like dat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No he needs to be put</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby ddy, y u gotta hurt me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m getting tired of yo ass hansol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I seriously need to stop hanging out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With seokmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why what did he do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy really pushed me out the seat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying ‘this is my chair homie, u dig’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Idiots complete idiots</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But I’m not an idiot right bby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait i can be ur idiot😏</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Please see ur way out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nu don’t pay attention to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t even talk to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Overprotective much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻Boostuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay but aren't you like dat wit Jihoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot Soonyoung and JIhoon </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are bestie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like how do u forget </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately i don’t have a best friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like did we ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But was i talking to u😑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We weren't talking to either of u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So stop fighting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are u okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve been salty for two days now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m fine, it’s just stuff going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s okay, we're here for u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y u gotta be so soft hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How come when u say it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the other don’t say anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s because there best friends</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon bby, why can’t we be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends like them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We are, i just don’t like defending </span>
</p><p>
  <span>U cause u be doing dumb shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhannan is my bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he acting as if he don’t know me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not relatable </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah cause u go no bestie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t have to do him like dat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, what I want to know now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is why y’all texting during class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um. . . . because it's boring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>U got me there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When you get a bad grade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't blame us </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheol go back to class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh, it’s better than fucking Samuel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh so u wanna fuck 😏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Samuel that’s not even what he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did u finally want to fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Zhannan and i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nvm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby ddy, i know y’all can see my text</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respond back, please Won, Gyu, and my </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Special ddy Cheollie👅👅</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgusting in every type of way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Go get ur d hansol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanshit, just die please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😂😂😂</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyu don’t say that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheol I’m still waiting bby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>U really need help </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gonna kill myself</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I guess I'm starting to update sometimes a day, or like one day, and then publish it the next day, but that's besides the point. okay also I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a lot i want to say but i won't say it. but one thing is that some chapters are very short, and some are very long, so I hope I don't bore u with all that reading, also there are two versions of this book.</p><p>The first version is on ao3 and on wattled is the second, why well because, I don't know how to put pictures here on ao3, so the second version is on wattpad with the pictures and same plot but different/same text and chapter parts.</p><p>Anyways that's all I'm saying now, but I do hope u enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>RED ALERT RED ALERT</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Shit are u okay Joshua</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Hey don't say stuff like that</p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Sigh i want to die too<br/>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Not like anyones gonna miss me</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>There is no time to be joking <br/>Hanshit</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Yeah this is serious</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>Joshua are okay</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Yeah<b></b></p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟</p><p>Are u sure buddy</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>Why are y acting nice</p><p> </p><p>🐉<b>DINOnara</b>🐉<br/>Do u want to talk about it Hyung<b></b></p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Yeah we're here if u need it</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Yeah Jeonghans right</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>It's just my parents <br/>I kinda came out to them<br/>It didn't go well</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>Oh that sucks</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>There a plenty of stuff u can suck</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>Samuel shut up<br/>And Joshua, if you need a place to stay<br/>You can stay at my place</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>What so he gets to meet <br/>Mamá Jeon</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Are u sure<br/>What if she won't let me</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>No, were talking about Mama Jeon<br/>Mama Jeon is super nice <br/>She's really supportive <br/>Because she's also Lesbian <br/>And Wonwoo has two moms <br/>Shocking right</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Very shocking</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>I would let you stay at mines<br/>But my parents are crazy</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Mines are the same</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>There actually not<br/>I just wonder if your just adopted</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Damn<br/>it be ur own friend</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>Tell me about it</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Aww You two are not fighting anymore</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Yeah Cheollie made them stay in the same room <br/>for five hours so they can get to know each other</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>I could never</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Cause u playing hard to get</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>I seriously want to kill him</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>No violence won</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>Yeah we're supposed to be a happy family</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>U think of us as family</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>I do<br/>U guys have been more family to me<br/>Than my actual family</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>I can consider some of u my family</p><p> </p><p>🐉<b>DINOnara</b>🐉<br/>Same</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Well I like all of u guys</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>Ugh why are u so nice</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Hmm<br/>So u like the nice people won</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>Please don't be nice <br/>That's like a nightmare come true</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Wait doesn't that mean<br/>He won't call me ddy anymore</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Yes that's exactly what he means</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Back off Samuel and Jihoon<br/>U can't have him</p><p> </p><p>👻<b>Boostuart</b>👻<br/>But he dont want u either</p><p> </p><p>👾<b>Kwonster</b>👾<br/>Seungcheol hyung who do u like</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>As if he is going to say</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>That's not how it works Soonyoung</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>U like someone and u didn't tell me</p><p> </p><p>🐉<b>DINOnara</b>🐉<br/>OOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Well I don't like anyone <br/>Won u'll be the first person to know<br/>Cause ur my bestie<b></b></p><p> </p><p><b>{</b>👻<b>BooStuart</b>👻<b> made a new chat with </b>😇<b>Han</b>😇<b>, </b>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<b>, </b>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<b>, and </b>💖<b>woozi</b>💖<b>}</b></p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>Okay but y am I in another gp<br/>I"m already in five</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Aish, Jihoon don't be salty<br/>It's just a gp</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Yeah <br/>We can get to know each other more</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>But like I don't wanna</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Y tho we're all nice</p><p> </p><p>👻<b>BooStuart</b>👻<br/>Yeah, u could learn on how to be nice</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>U might have fun</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Joshua Hong<br/>I know your hiding something from us<br/>Now spill it hoe</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>But y call him a hoe</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Exactly and have u forgotten that<br/>I'm older than you</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Uh no</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Josh stop trying to make an excuse <br/>tell us what's wrong</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Well it's nothing <br/>Yesterday I had a conversation with Cheol <br/>It was nothing extreme</p><p> </p><p>👻<b>BooStuart</b>👻<br/>OOoOoOo spill the tea</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Don't josh <br/>If it's between u two keep it like that</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Yeah if u tell us<br/>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Cheol hyung might get mad</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>I wasn't planning on telling y'all anyways</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Well damn</p><p> </p><p>👻<b>BooStuart</b>👻<br/>It be ur own fam<b></b></p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>Sigh<br/>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>I want to leave</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{FUCK ME DADDY}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>can u Change the name</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>But y it's fire and I like it</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Please don't say that ever</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>But some of us don't<b></b></p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>Just change it Hanshit</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Yeah if my lover says to change it<br/>Change it</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>But he isn't ur lover</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Are u jealous</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>Who would be Jealous of Samuel <br/>He ugly in person</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Don't be rude</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Jihoon u act like ur pretty</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>woozi</b>💖<br/>But I am pretty <br/>Ur just ugly</p><p> </p><p>🐉<b>DINOnara</b>🐉<br/>lol</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>But y is that so funny</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Be careful Jihoon <br/>Is a scary person</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>Sigh I've seen him hit<br/>Someone with a guitar</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Oh yeah I remember that</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>It was my guitar<br/>😭😭</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>Yikes that sucks</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p><b>{</b>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<b> HAS CHANGED THE GROUP CHAT NAME TO CLIMAX ON ME DDY}</b></p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Wtf <br/>That's even worse</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>This is worse than<br/>The last name</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>I mean i can change it <br/>To something else</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Its fine<br/>Well not really but whatever</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Ur whatever</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>What's that supposed to mean</p><p> </p><p>🐉<b>DINOnara</b>🐉<br/>oOOoOoOo<br/>Are the hyungs fighting now</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Jeonghan, Joshua<br/>No fighting in front of the kids</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Alright alright</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Okay cheollie<br/>We'll stop</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>Calm wit dat b</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>But what gives u the right<br/>To call him cheollie</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Were all friends here bby<br/>Chill</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Yeah he's right<br/>Were all friends</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>It's easy for u two to say<br/>Won hyung doesn't have a lot of friends</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>I don't know if ur roasting him <br/>Or just implying</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Um both</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Y doesn't he have friends</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Hyung is an introvert</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Yeah, it was hard making friends<br/>He was always lonely</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/><b></b>😭😭guys</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Don't cry won<br/>Or I'll cry</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>But why are u crying da fuq</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Samuel is just weird</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Are u three gonna give us Wonwoo's backstory</p><p> </p><p>👻<b>Boostuart</b>👻<br/><b></b>Please don't</p><p> </p><p>👶<b>Cutie_ajun</b>👶<br/>Please do</p><p> </p><p>👾<b>Kwonster</b>👾<br/>Yeah tell us your story</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>And then we can tell our stories too</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Well hyung is a very organized person<br/>If his plans are all messed up<br/>He becomes a mess himself</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>I seriously don't know if ur roasting him<br/>Or simply implying</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>I question that myself too</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>Are u guys sure u want to hear <br/>Or see hyungs story</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>I want to</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>Ugh no</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Yes tell us his story</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>I'm ready<br/>I have my popcorn and everything</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Well Hyung is an introvert, when he was in daycare<br/>No kids wanted to sit near him because of<br/>The way hyung looked<br/>Really beautiful</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>In daycare when he met seungcheol hyung,<br/>Won hyung was so surprised <br/>someone was talking to him<br/>Which is weird because they were babies, but they could talk</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>We technically met in kindergarten but whatever<br/>Anyways won was super weird and he liked to read a lot, he was always alone <br/>In the corner,where nobody could bother him</p><p> </p><p>🍒<b>CHEFHAO</b>🍒<br/>Wow the definitely screams depression</p><p>👾<b>Kwonster</b>👾<br/>Right</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Won my lover<br/>I feel u</p><p> </p><p>👻<b>Boostuart</b>👻<br/>Wonwoo hyung is still weird</p><p> </p><p>🌼<b>SunnyD</b>🌼<br/>Hey that's rude</p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>But true at the same time</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Let me fucking finish</p><p> </p><p>💖<b>Woozi</b>💖<br/>My bad</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Cheol calm down</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Yeah breath</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>I'm still questioning <br/>Y the fuck u just called him Cheol</p><p> </p><p>🌟<b>Sammy</b>🌟<br/>Calm down won</p><p> </p><p>🐣<b>Zhounnan</b>🐣<br/>Just continue please</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Anyways seungcheol hyung started talking to wonu<br/>Wonwoo hyung literally ignored him for five whole months <br/>I don't know how he did it, but he did</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>No he didn't</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>I kinda did Cheol <br/>Not gonna lie</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Totally off topic but<br/>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Mama Jeon is super nice</p><p> </p><p>👾<b>Kwonster</b>👾<br/>Which one he has two</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>Both of them<br/>They agreed on letting me stay here<br/>For as long as i want</p><p> </p><p>😈<b>Wonton</b>😈<br/>Ur welcome</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>Awww darts<br/>Makes me want to go over to wons now<br/>Mama Jeon makes the best food</p><p> </p><p>🙈<b>GYU</b>🙈<br/>Fax</p><p> </p><p>👅<b>TOILETPAPER</b>👅<br/>No printer needed</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>Aww man makes me want <br/>To try their food.</p><p> </p><p>🙏<b>Josh</b>🙏<br/>It's really good</p><p> </p><p>💛<b>Cheollie</b>💛<br/>I'm gonna go now<br/>School was so tiring <br/>I feel like sleeping</p><p> </p><p>😇<b>Han</b>😇<br/>It has been<br/>All of u have to sleep too</p><p> </p><p>🐉<b>DINOnara</b>🐉<br/>Okay mom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, if this chapter is shorter than the others I have been making long.</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so quick note before, you start reading this.</p><p>There are pictures in this chapter, but It's on the Wattpad version until I'm able to learn how to put pictures here, I will but it on Wattpad.</p><p>Nothing really changed on the Wattpad, it's just three pictures and that's it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Joshua woke up, he had four missed calls from his father and thirty from his mom, his father probably could care less about where he is right now. Joshua could be dead and his father wouldn’t even care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer any of them, he was staying in Wonwoo’s old room, it wasn’t small, and the walls were white but had neon stars, Joshua could just laugh at how cute </span>
  <span>Wonwoo must have been when he was a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Joshua agreed to Stay at Wonwoo’s place, he had no idea Both of Wonwoo’s mom we’re rich, Mrs. Joonmin is the CEO of a clothing agency and Mrs. Chaeyeon owns a five-star restaurant and is a CEO of a Paris, and German agency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he declined when he got to Wonwoo’s house but then agreed because the two mothers were giving him the puppy eyes they always give Wonwoo when they tell him to run some errands for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung are you awake”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sorry about that”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t worry” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are coming down for breakfast” Wonwoo peeked inside the room, as he made face when he saw the color of the room was still the same and his neon lights were still there</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute, I just have to shower and everything,” Joshua thought they were taking the bus so he took a fast shower.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow that smells good”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww thank you, sweetheart,” Mrs. Chaeyeon says placing a plate in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be driving your brother to school, so Joomin will take you guys to school today”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua almost spit his food out, “you’re taking us to school”, Chaeyeon smiled while nodding,” yes is there a problem”, Joshua shook his head,” I normally ride the bus” Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t say it. “Well Wonwoo has never gotten on a bus, he’s such a baby”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo whined at his moms,” the first and last time he rode the bus was with seungcheol, remember you hated it for smelling bad” Mrs. Joomin laughed, “anyways, remember to feed the schools cat, you forgot yesterday and Bohyuk had to feed him” Wonwoo nodded  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua was glad Jeonghan was taking care of their puppy so he didn’t have to pick him up at his house, which means he doesn’t have to see his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{CLIMAX ON ME DDY}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitches I have called for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👶Cutie_ajun👶</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But y are we bitches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww how is everyone doing this morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m doing great too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo what the fuck did they do to Josh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y he acting like dis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah explain yourself, mister</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves the food my mom made</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought me some right boo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably didn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TOILETPAPER👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How would you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>because we’re talking about won Hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never brings me stuff unless I buy him books</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy, I got u some books</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐣Zhounnan🐣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Samuel you and I are about to fite</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ooOooOo SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo did u harass him or something </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👾Kwonster👾</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did u just</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What no he didn’t harass me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just feel down the stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s house is cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😇Han😇</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that's terrible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you coming to school today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💛Cheollie💛</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um yes they fucking have too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nor leaving me with Gyu, and Sollie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😈Wonton😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, I’m going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just waiting for Joshua Hyung to get his stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So we can go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um . . . I’m offended</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright well I’ll see you guys at school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye Hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye bih</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{REAL LIFE}</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you at lunch”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded, and Joshua left, Wonwoo sighs, he remembered what he had told Joshua yesterday since Joshua was staying over at his house Wonwoo wanted to tell him his secret since he’s bound to find out anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad, Joshua didn’t judge him about it, Joshua also didn’t question, as he told him he was the same as Wonwoo, but nobody knew about except him now.”Hyung hey” Hansol called out to him. Wonwoo might act like he hates Hansol, but Hansol knew he was just playing with him, and Hansol was glad his Hyung didn’t hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna skip class”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hansol last time we skipped, it was for you to see Seungkwan in a skirt during cheer practice, and that didn’t end well did it Hansol, answer the question”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol pouted,” Hyung your no fun”, Wonwoo frowned,” Yes I can, I’m more fun than you” Hansol gave him a loo, “ Look Hyung, I can admit that I’m dumb, but your not fun at all, and if you want proof, Mingyu can vouch for me”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Chwe, and Mr. Jeon, I hope you two come prepared for the quiz today” Hansol and Wonwoo groaned, well more like Hansol, but since he sat next to Wonwoo, he was definitely going to cheat off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{LET’S CHEAT ON THE BIOLOGY TEST}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys, help me on this quiz </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, that shit hard</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried coping off Jihhon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped my face</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucks to be you rn</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey let’s be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s something Seungcheol Hyung would say</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard my bby ddy name</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just don’t ask at this point</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>I wasn't going</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌼SunnyD🌼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knows what's going on through </span>
</p><p>
  <span>that child's mind rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>tf, I'm right here guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah we just don't care</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't really wanna take this test</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so failing this test</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍒CHEFHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch u can’t fail</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If u do u won’t be able to cheer anymore</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BooStuart👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait on second thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gonna cheat of Minhyuk</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I studied </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so I think</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{REAL LIFE}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that test, and teacher” was the first thing Wonwoo hear Mingyu say, when he sat down next to Seungcheol, they were eating on the rooftop for once, since Jeonghan, had invited them, along with Joshua, and Chan,” yah, there are children” Jeonghan smacked the back of Mingyu’s head,” ow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I witnessing Violence right now” Joshua appeared out of nowhere with a book in hand,” It was Jeonghan Hyung, he hit me for saying a bad word” Mingyu pouted clinging onto Joshua,” Jeonghan, no violence, and Mingyu no cursing, it’s bad for you” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan gave Joshua a looked, and turned over to Wonwoo,” what did your moms do to him, he’s so weird,” Wonwoo shrugged,” He probably likes the food, I remember when Hansol, came over for the first time and thought my mom was going to poison him, and then cook him up and eat him, but  when he did eat, his whole personality changed real quick”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why he’s like this” Zhannan said also coming out of nowhere with Samuel behind him with a huge smile on his face,” Yes that exactly why this fool is like this” Seungcheol said shaking his head as his face showed disappointment, “What?” Hansol said eating Wonwoo’s food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s Hyungs food” Mingyu snatched the plate right out of Hansols hands,” I was eating that you rat” Hansol jumped on Mingyu as they both fell backward, and the food went everywhere,” Look what you did Hansol”, “Me it was clearly you, dumbass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really could care less, but now you ow me food for three months” Jeonghan was surprised Wonwoo didn’t get mad if it was him though, he would have gone ballistic and probably killed someone, “Of course Hyung I’ll buy you food,” Mingyu said pushing Hansol off of him, “ The fuck your not, cause I’m buying Hyung food,” and just like that, it was Mingyu’s turn to jump on Hansol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should hang out this Friday”, Soonyoung said, “why, what’s going on, on Friday”, Seokmin’s eyes widen,” What do you mean, you don’t know what’s going on on Friday” Seokmin jumped to his feet,” This Friday is Halloween, and there a party here at school,”, Hansol ohed,” You guys really didn’t know. . . .Geez, anyways, everyone is going, and the best part is we have to dress up, and whoever wins the contest you get a prize”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s a prize, were definitely going, right Cheol Hyung” Seungcheol nodded at Mingyu,” Raise your hand if you don’t wanna go, and goddamit Wonwoo if you raise your damn hand I will fucking kick you” and just like that Wonwoo put his hand down, with a sigh,” Wow, that was hot,” Joshua said,  Jeonghans eyes widen,” oh my god, you’ve changed Josh”, Joshua smiled as he shook his head,” Listen to me Han, you should taste her food, damn it’s good” Jeonghan only smiled</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s the bell since we all have agreed, to the party on Friday, make sure to put on the best costume, oh and we can sign up as a group, so we can all will that Prize, anyways I’ll see you guys on Friday, come on Jun Hyung we gotta go,” Seungkwan said dragging a distress Jun out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to, see you guys" Minghao left, and the rest of them also left, the only person left was Joshua, he wasn't sad but, he wasn't happy either, "I'm sorry", "what for" Joshua turned around started to see Mingyu there," Oh I didn't see you there"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry Hyung” Mingyu ignored what Joshua had said,” Oh it’s nothing, really I promise,” Joshua said, he walked over to Mingyu and gave him a pat on the4 shoulder, before giving him a reassuring smile,” anyways I have to go, or else Wonwoo will leave me behind, bye Gyu” Joshua waved bye, and just like that he’s out the door, in a rush, to catch up to Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright, because I'm stupid I just realized that next month is not October so, I decided to make the Halloween special now because my bitch ass self is not waiting until Halloween to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will also update the sixth chapter later, but it will be shorter.</p><p>the only reason I wanted to publish the sixth chapter is that I'm bored and I have nothing else to do, and also because I just feel like updating.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay for this one, you definitely have to go to Wattpad for the pictures, because every member will have pictures<br/>of their Halloween costume, and yes there will be crossdressing, so I hope you don't mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo didn't know how he felt right now, but he for sure wants to die in a hole.” Hurry up Hyung, you’re taking forever”, “NO, WHY DO I GET THIS, AND WHY THE FUCK ARE THE SOCKS SO FUCKING LONG”, Jeonghan sighs shaking his head, “ THEY’RE FUCKING KNEE SOCKS YOU DIPSHIT” Soonyoung yelled back</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME A DIPSHIT, ASSHOLE” </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t know if he was mad at the outfit choice Jeonghan gave him or Soonyoung calling him a dipshit, “Hyung its probably not that bad”, Wonwoo groaned, “yes it’s fucking bad, I’m wearing something a girl would be wearing dumbass”. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to wear ears, a tail, and a fucking choker, and fucking girls shoes ” Wonwoo kept complaining about the outfit Jeonghan picked out for him,” Hyung just come out, we won’t judge, promise, just wait till you see ours” Mingyu yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sighs, he opens the bathroom door and peeks his head out, The members gave him a look, Wonwoo groaned, and opened the door fully, embarrassment washed over his face as the members stared at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wouldn’t judge”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was wearing ears, with two silver ribbons, a tail with a silver ribbon, his choker also had silver on it, but it was mostly black, next he had a white shirt tucked in his black short, that wasn’t that short, and black cat knee-high socks the shorts were long but it didn’t cover the socks, and last he had on black paws with black cat boots.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You look so cute like that” Joshua squealed  clinging onto to Jeonghans arm</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo blushed as he covered his face,” OMG you're so cute” Soonyoung said as he walked over to Wonwoo patting his head in the process, Wonwoo slapped his hand away, Soonyoung probably was the least embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing black pants, and a shirt with a tiger roaring, for Soonyoung it would look cute, but for a baby, it would look scary, he was also wearing tiger print shoes, and tiger ears, tail, and a little bow, which Jihoon put on him to make it look more unique, oh and don’t forget his tiger plushie in hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yours looks way better than mines,” Wonwoo shook his head, he didn’t like what he was wearing but he tried not to show it, actually they already knew Wonwoo hated the outfit, but deep inside Wonwoo wanted to admit it was cute, but he didn’t</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well what are you supposed to be” Wonwoo gave Jeonghan a look</p><p> </p><p>“I am an angel, and Shua here is a devil, very accurate am I right”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had a halo on, a white ruffled shirt, a lace white choker, a handpiece, black dress pants, white dress shoes, and wings, while Joshua was wearing all black, he also had horns, a tail, and wings, he wore a black choker handpiece too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Seungcheol what the hell are you” Jeonghan question, everyone had on something they were able to distinguish, but Seungcheol had something on nobody knew what it was,” what? I’m Ash Ketchup, what do you mean”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Ketchum dipshit”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you calling a dipshit” Wonwoo glared a Jihoon, as Jihoon also glared back at the curly-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down you two”</p><p> </p><p>There really wasn't any details to Seungcheols outfit since, it was the replica of Ash Ketchum's outfit on the first season, they were lucky it wasn’t Ash's pajama costume he was wearing because then he would be walking around the street butt naked </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I even knew he was Ash” Mingyu laughed, he was also dressed as a Disney character, but not just any Disney character, he was dressed as his favorite Disney character, do y’all want me to tell you, well I’m telling you anyway, his favorite character is OLAF!!</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mingyu, just shut up” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t be mean,” Seokmin said, he was also easy, Seokmin was dressed as a pirate, he was very simple, he looked cute, but he also looked hot, his costume didn't have much stuff, he added a necklace just because Jeonghan told him too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jihoon was dressed as a Teletubby, he was really easy to guess, and the person to give him the was none other than Kim Mingyu himself, at first Jihoon didn’t want to wear it, but  he thought he was the only without a costume he wore it, but when he found out that Friday, that Minghao and Jun weren’t wearing a costume he really wanted to kill Mingyu </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed, Jihoon, you don’t look that bad” Jeonghan patted  the youngers back, “yeah of course” was all Jihoon had said </p><p> </p><p>“Look Hansol doesn’t mind his costume at all”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes,” that’s because he’s Hansol, that man has no shame at all”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was right, Hansol we wearing a blue sweater, with black pants, fox ears, and a tail, he also added a blue choker and light blue shoes, with a blue rose handpiece </p><p>
  
</p><p>Seungkwan had suggested matching so he matched with Hansol except, Seungkwan wore red, ears and tail, a red sweater with dark blue shorts, and he added a choker as well and red knee socks with red shoes and a red rose handpiece, that Jeonghan let him borrow</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dino’s was also easy to say because that boy loves things that have to do with dinosaurs, yes sigh you guessed it, he was dressed as a dinosaur for Halloween, and he looked adorable, but *cough* *cough* two others thought he looked hot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Now that we’re all here, can we go now”, Seungkwan wanted to go there early since Today is Friday, there wasn’t school because of the Halloween party, and everyone was excited mostly for the prize and food for others.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we go trick or treating, I want candy” Mingyu and Hansol wanted to go trick or treating but Seungkwan wanted to go to the party, “besides we have plenty of time to get there before they announce the winners”</p><p> </p><p>“He right let’s trick or treat together” Jeonghan was now agreeing with both Mingyu and Hansol,” yay” they both cheered as they ran out of Jeonghan's house, followed by the others, Wonwoo, and Jihoon just didn’t want to be there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>~ FOUR HOURS LATER~</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already night” Seokmin pouted,” Yes which means, we can go to the party now” Seungkwan cheered, Jihoon groaned,” do we really have to go, can’t I just stay home” Seungcheol shook his head, and grabbed Jihoon’s hand</p><p> </p><p>“Nope your coming”</p><p> </p><p>“You're so different in the group chat”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, now let me go, we're already here”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn’t let him go much to Jihoons delight,  Joshua glanced over at Wonwoo who seemed to be in a dazed,” you okay” Joshua tried to whisper so the others boys couldn't hear him</p><p> </p><p>“. . . . . . .” Wonwoo didn’t say anything but gave Joshua a small smile </p><p> </p><p>The members entered the gym, and every student was having fun, some were dancing, others were eating, and somewhere talking with their friends,  but when two boys came running over to them, well more like one boy was running to them while dragging another boy, who seemed to be very embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung Hey” It was Samuel, and he was wearing a fucking dress, and so was zhennan, well Samuel looked hyper, while Zhennan looked like he didn’t want to be there,” what are you wearing” Jeonghan nudge Jihoon,” I’m the Sun and, bby Zhennan is here is the Moon”, “cool right”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Right, you're wearing a dress”</p><p> </p><p>“Samuel wanted to match, and I highly regret it”</p><p> </p><p>“But you guys look amazing,” Mingyu said, and Seokmin agreed</p><p> </p><p>Zhennan shook his head,” I’m wearing a dress, for this fool”, Samuel smiled, “and you look cute” Jeonghan squealed, and hugged both boys, “Your my kids from now on”, Zhennan’s eyes widen, “yeah sorry no, I already have Minghao as my mom”</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao what the heck” Jeonghan pouted, while Minghao shrugged,” I claimed him first” Jeonghan rolled his eyes,” I’ll be dancing with Seungcheol if you need me” Before Seungcheol could protest Jeonghan was already dragging him to the stage, Wonwoo wanted to say something but kept quiet. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for everyone at the party to get drunk, well everyone except the tops {XD}, even the straights were drunk, the teachers were long gone, and the party was still on, none of them knew there was alcohol in the fruit punch, and that’s how all the bottoms, plus the straights ended up all being drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu comes dance with me” Jihoon slurred, as he almost tripped, “Hyung your drunk”, “ I’m not your just hot” Mingyu gave Jeonghan a look that said Help me Jeonghan could only laugh, but was replaced with a horrid look,” Hannie, you know I have . . . always liked you” Joshua cried as he hugged Jeonghan  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sollie *hiccups*, have you *hiccups* ever kissed someone” Seungkwan was sitting next to Hansol who was trying not to slap Seungkwan when he knew Jeonghan could be watching, “I have” Seungkwan pouted but smiled,” Let’s go dance”.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, near the pool Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Samuel and Chan were also having a problem with three of their friends, “Your so cute” Wonwoo giggled squeezing  Seokims and Zhannen cheeks,” but your cuter bby” Seokmin said kissing WOnwoos and Zhannan forehead, “ what do you mean your both adorable”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they really flirting with each other”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing they are”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are Minghao and Jun”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, Minghao took  Jun home because Jun got sick” Chan frowned, “that sucks” Samuel nodded, “you know what you can suck,” Seokmin suddenly said, which made the other four eyes wide,” No thanks Seokmin we’ll pass” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s *hiccups* not fair *hiccups* let him tell his *hiccups* joke” Wonwoo pouted, Zhannan nodded, “well I *hiccups* was gonna say, you can suck my finger”, “cause your a baby” Zhannan, Wonwoo, and Seokmin were laughing  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking Zhannan home, tell me who wins the prize” </p><p> </p><p>And just like that Samuel took a whining Zhannan home, “where is he taking my nana” Seokmin said clinging on Soonyoung, while Wonwoo was giving Chan lovey-dovey eyes,” oh channie, has anyone ever told you that you look so cute” Chan nodded, “yes, you just did” Wonwoo laughed,” that was funny”</p><p> </p><p>The party was coming to an end, and the last part was very exciting because that’’s where they will announce who the prize, which no one knows what it is, except the principle and the teachers.</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT ATTENTION ALL FUCKING STUDENTS’ yelled one of the drunk teachers</p><p> </p><p>‘THE PRIZE GOES TO”</p><p> </p><p>‘FUCKING DRUMROLL PLEASE’ and all the students started stomping their feet on the floor, even the other bottoms {XD I” M DEAD} </p><p> </p><p>“THE THE WINNER ARE LEE SEOKMIN AND JEON WONWOO”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, they called my name cheollie” Wonwoo was having a hard time trying to stay up, but with Seungcheol and Chans help he was doing fine, but on the other hand Seokmin was also having a hard time trying to go up the stairs to get the prize</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks *hiccups*” Seokmin snatched the card from the teacher's hand, and dragged Wonwoo off stage, “Now that that's over, let’s go home”, “I can’t with you guys honestly” Jeonghan sighs as the other boys nod</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ TWENTY MINUTES LATER~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the damn car Jihoon” Mingyu was trying to push Jihoon inside Jeonghans car,” No, I won't buy you a car Seungkwan”, “ Seokmin if you go in, I’ll buy you candy”, “Wonwoo get in or I’ll fucking punch you”, “ Shua sweetie, get in the Fucking car"</p><p> </p><p>All seven boys look at each other before laughing, “they are so gonna get angry tomorrow” Seungcheol nodded,” we're gonna die”, “why are you laughing” Seokmin said laughing along with them,” don’t worry about it”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~NEXT DAY~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ow my head”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn I feel like I just got ran over”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit that hurts fucking bad”</p><p> </p><p>“My head hurts so much”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, why does my head hurt”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great your awake” Mingyu came in with  six bottles of water and six pills, “take this when your done please come downstairs and drink your hangover soup”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a damn minute”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he just say Hangover soup”</p><p> </p><p>The five boys started yelling, and question how they got there and wondering what happened yesterday at the party, Mingyu tried to calm them down, but gave up and left the other boys screaming and yelling at each other</p><p> </p><p>The members ran downstairs to the kitchen,” you guys haven't changed yet” Jeonghan said, the six were actually still wearing their Halloween costume,” screw that, what the fuck happened yesterday” Jihoon ignore what Jeonghan said.</p><p> </p><p>The other six huddled up, whispering towards each other,” fucking answer the question”, Seungcheol cleared his throat,” well you guys got drunk” it was quiet no one spoke, the five were just staring at the other six.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh they're just joking,” Joshua said laughing, as the other four started laughing too, Soonyoung made a face,” Um . . . . were not”</p><p> </p><p>Again it was quiet, “ I got drunk” was all Wonwoo thought, “I got drunk . . . . . haha . . .  drunk” one second later Wonwoo saw black.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit they fucking fainted” the members rapidly picked them up and took them back to Jeonghans guest room, “ well now what”, Jeonghan sighs,” we wait until they wake up, but now let’s all try to buy some clothes for them because my clothes woke fit some of them” the boys nodded and left. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's me your local gay-friend, back at it again with another chapter cause I love to spoil you guys a lot. </p><p> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please stick around till the drama comes</p><p>oops spoiler for next chapter I mean what, I don't know what you're talking about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you start reading, I was just going to say that from now on, that if I ever put pictures I would give you guys a warning, or like say that the pictures would be on Wattpad, also I have found a new place to publish my books, I will tell you in the next update.</p><p>but please stay toon for the next one because drama will happen, crap I gave y'all a spoiler again damn I need to stop</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Y’ALL GON DIE FUCKING SOON}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Where are y’all </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Yeah like damn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Fr</p><p>Y’all gon leave us at home</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>You guys fainted</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>And we went out to buy clothes for you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>Yeah be grateful</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Could not be us right, Hao</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>Yep</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Okay but</p><p>What gives u the right to leave us</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>The devil gave us rights</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>Yeah, so it’s not our fault</p><p>You got drunk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Exactly </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>So you’re saying it’s our fault</p><p>When half of us didn’t want to go to that</p><p>Damn party</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Tell him WonWon</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>That’s mean for leaving us alone</p><p>What if something happened</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>Nothing would have happened</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>You’re safe</p><p>But like when did you guys ever come up with nicknames</p><p>Like I’m so confused</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>You’re not confused</p><p>You are just stupid in general</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Wonwoo don’t be rude now</p><p>Respect your Hyungs </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Fuck that</p><p>Y’all left us alone</p><p>And we got drunk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>It can’t be that bad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>We got drunk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>This is why I have trust issues</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Tell me about it</p><p>Like damn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>But aside from that</p><p>Y’all looked amazing in your costume</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>I know right </p><p>Like damn </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Never am I dressing up</p><p>Ever again</p><p>Not even in my next life</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>You looked hot</p><p>What are you talking about</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Yeah, I liked your outfit</p><p>Good job Han Hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Thank you</p><p>I have style </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Don’t try to make an excuse </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Oh yeah</p><p>I almost forgot </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>😔 forgetful kids</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Cheol u might be my best friend </p><p>But fuck u </p><p> </p><p><b>🙈GYU🙈</b> <b><br/></b>oooooh shit </p><p><b><br/></b> <b>👅TP👅</b> <b><br/></b>welp</p><p>that took a turn<b><br/><br/></b></p><p><b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b> <b><br/></b>sis popped off</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>💤JuNiE💤</b></p><p>Fr </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>But it’s not our fault </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>Y’all could have stopped us</p><p>From drinking more if u saw how crazy we were getting </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP 👅</b>
</p><p>Yeah I can’t argue wit dat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>He got u there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>I also can’t argue with that </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Guys get over it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>U get over it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Tell him Shua</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>Y y’all teaming up for</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>My point exactly</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Just don’t make a big deal about</p><p>Just agree with them</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Jun Hyung is the only smart one out of the rest of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>I’m back bitches</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>You need to stop</p><p>Hanging out with Jihoon and Hansol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>The fuck u mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Scuse me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>I am not a bad influence </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>Yes u are</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Okay but like did we ask</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Don’t be rude now </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Mhm after u left us</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>I’m still upset about it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>Literally can not be us rn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Fax</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Didn’t u leave early cause u got sick</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>He had an excuse to leave early </p><p>Besides he was also drunk so we told,  I mean I</p><p>Told Minghao to take him home</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>Man I hate drunk Seokmin </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>OOoOoOo what’s he like</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Probably not like u</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Ur one to talk about Seungkwan </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Sigh wait till u see Won</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Nvm don’t wanna hear about it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>That Hyung is to hyper for his own good</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Joshua is the same being drunk </p><p>Man don’t know when to calm down </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Y’all talk as if we aren’t here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>It’s not that</p><p>But it’s really funny seeing u guys drunk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>Right but it’s too much work </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>I never want to see drunk Won Hyung again</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b><b><br/></b>aww I wanted to see<br/>But damn u jun for making me take u home </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{🌟Sammy🌟 has logged on}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🌟Sammy🌟</b>
</p><p>Gajahahajdyafvnakayaj</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{🌟Sammy🌟 has logged off}</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈 </b>
</p><p>What it’s just Samuel being Samuel </p><p>It’s not something new</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Fax</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>No printer needed</p><p> </p><p><b>👅TP👅</b> <b><br/></b>aside from that don’t worry</p><p>We’ll be back soon</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b></p><p>For how long </p><p>U rats</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Y u calling us rats</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>Yeah like damn</p><p>We ain’t do anything wrong</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>We’ll be back soon</p><p>Don’t worry </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>Yeah it won’t take that long </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>I can come over if u guys want</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Please do, we’ll feel safer with u here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Is it because </p><p>He can fight </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Yes and No </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Y’all wrong for dat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>So mean </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>We said we would be back soon </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>I’m on my way </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{🍒HAOHAO🍒 has logged off}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Hao is a total sweetheart </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>I know right he’s so cute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>And very nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>I’m glad we’re friends with him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>Me too I’m also glad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>We are right here u know</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>I-</p><p>Um wtf </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>We didn’t </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Ask </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>For </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine😂 </b>
</p><p>Your </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Opinion </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Sucks to be y’all fr</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Jun wanna come over </p><p>To Jeonghan's place</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Jun don’t do it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Of course Shua </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Guys, it’s not that serious </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>So y’all here sumin </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Bitch wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>He really</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>I swear is that a glitch</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>I think so</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Ugh I hate when my phone glitches </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>Okay but that’s rude</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>There it goes again</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Damn that glitch </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>I swear if this glitch goes on again I’m </p><p>Leaving this group chat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Dame </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>They are so rude to us</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>Right like </p><p>Damn we getting u clothes </p><p>So u don’t have to stay with your costume on</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>I’m almost there shua</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Okay I’ll open the door for u</p><p>When u get here </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>I hate how they’re ignoring us </p><p>But not Minghao and Jun</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Fuck that glitch </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>Can y’all stop now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Won ur hurting my feelings </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Same </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Ugh that damn glitch </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{🍒HAOHAO🍒 has logged on}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>I’m here babies</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Yay</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏 </b>
</p><p>I’ll open the door Hao</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Thanks for coming </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>No problem </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>U two are such angels</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO 👻</b>
</p><p>I’ll make sure to cook u both some food</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>I’ll help to</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>I wanna help also</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine 🎀</b>
</p><p>Can you guys go buy some ingredients </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Tf</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>U heard him</p><p>Go buy some fucking ingredients for them</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Alright we will</p><p>geez</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>That’s a good Hyung</p><p>And make sure to buy strawberries</p><p>And cherries </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>I love berries </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>So do I</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>Aww looks like we all have something</p><p>In common</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>Yay, and we can also bake a cake</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>That seems like fun</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Fine we’ll wait for you guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Wait are you serious </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Yes we are</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>But this is the only time</p><p>No next time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>We’re close so don’t worry </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Won I also stop by your house</p><p>And your mom gave me your meds</p><p>And ur eye drops</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Meds and eye drops  for what </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Won has dry eye syndrome </p><p>So he needs his eye drops</p><p>And  meds for his depression </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>Thanks Cheol</p><p>And did u also bring my water </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Yes I did </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Wonwoo i didn’t know u had depression </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>I’m sorry to hear about that Hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Are u okay </p><p> </p><p>🐱<b>Wonu🐱 </b></p><p>Yes I am</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Are u guys almost here I’m getting hungry </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>So am I </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>We’re super close </p><p>Don’t worry </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>Yeah like ten minutes away</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO 👻</b>
</p><p>Wtf</p><p>That’s so long</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>U know what else is long</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Shut ur mouth</p><p>Or don’t even type it u rat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>Josh calm down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>Right like damn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Shua is religious </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p>Oh yeah</p><p>I forgot about that </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>I did to for a little there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>Well he lets your guys cuss sometimes </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>True true</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>But it’s so weird </p><p>No offense tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Nah it’s okay gyu</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>I’m gonna wait in the kitchen </p><p> </p><p>{<b>🎀Subshine🎀 has logged off}</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>Aww seokies gone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Since when were y’all on nicknames</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>I’m mad confused </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👅TP👅</b>
</p><p>Let’s luck the walls </p><p>And the clean the floor</p><p>Oh and don’t forget vandalizing </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐉DINOnara🐉</b>
</p><p>Can’t we be normal for one day</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Have u ever had the urge</p><p>To slap an old lady</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>I</p><p>Wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🤙1004🤙</b>
</p><p>I also feel</p><p>Like slapping someone </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>What’s your favorite song</p><p>It's just for a project </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙈GYU🙈</b>
</p><p>Y’all know that song</p><p>From cupcake</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💖Woozi💖</b>
</p><p> Hump me, Fuck me</p><p>Daddy better make me choke</p><p>Hump me, fuck me</p><p>My tunnel loves a deep throat</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙏Josh🙏</b>
</p><p>Imma need too</p><p>Stop u right their sir</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's your local-gay friend, back at it again with another chapter cause I love you guys so much.<br/>I hope you enjoy this, cause I started this chapter, yet I never published it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay but like, Joshua is wrecking me so hard, like Wonwoo and Seungcheol are already my biases, but Joshua, ugh, someone collect me, please.</p><p>Joshua, you better stop there buddy, like you can't be my bias, I already have two others.<br/>Also sorry for the very short chapter, I just really wanted to publish a chapter today, I was bored during class.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{MY ASS IS BIGGER THAN YOUR MOMS}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who put the muffins in the freezer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh I know that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tick-Tock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I did </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What chu gon do about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐱Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop, please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I did </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are yall on tick-tack </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>Its called musically stupid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can understand Mingyu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hansol, that shit is old af</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t compare ur musically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tick-tack,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Musically is so old and ugly</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh, I’m disappointed </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all guess what happened yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No one cares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But go off</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You got asked out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause I was there</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh did u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah he’s so cute tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't say no</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>👀 👀 👀 👀</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>👀 👀 👀 👀</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>What is wrong with u two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍒HAOHAO🍒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t even question</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was actually about to question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But decided not too</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a whole ass week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since that Halloween shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So can anyone fucking explain to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why in the hell is their a fucking demon head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In my room, which is technically Jeonghan's guest room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But u get the point hoes</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn took me forever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To read the whole ass shit</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one cares if there's a demon head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the guest room</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🍣</span>
  <b>SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, but like calm da fuck down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all so loud and rude</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um u were trying to smash</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My bby ddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t fucks with u </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Samuel just leave it be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it be my child</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright bby boy</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🍒</span>
  <b>HAOHAO</b>
  <span>🍒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s so cute </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna do that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{🍒HAOHAO🍒 has changed their username to 🐸niHAO🐸}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn't this cute guys</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🔒</span>
  <b>Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s very cute Minghao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🐯</span>
  <b>10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao be my child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>😴</span>
  <b>SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t go wit this fool Hao</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gon treat u wrong</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are y’all fighting for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao would go for me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🔯</span>
  <b>1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao is taken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By me bitches</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>😷</span>
  <b>MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m technically Minghaos bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’s coming to me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🎀</span>
  <b>Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did I miss</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🐬</span>
  <b>NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the rats</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claiming Minghao as theirs</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🎀</span>
  <b>Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao and I have something special</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What y’all talking about he’s urs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch he's mine only</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🍣</span>
  <b>SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If we're fighting about Minghao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then u can’t have him hoes</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{🐸niHAO🐸 has made a new group chat with 💭Joshie💭,🐬NANA🐬, 💤JuNiE💤, 🐢RAWRXD🐢 , and 🐱Wonu🐱}</b>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh to the people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That don’t fight over me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At least we added some people that are quite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Joshua, and Wonwoo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also Jun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No offense Chan</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🐢</span>
  <b>RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Non taken </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>@Wonu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U should change ur name</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🐱</span>
  <b>Wonu🐱</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But I’m too lazy for that b</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't feel like changing it</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🐸</span>
  <b>niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that hard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very easy</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{</b>
  <span>🐢</span>
  <b>RAWRXD🐢 has changed 🐱Wonu🐱 username to 🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓}</b>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fax </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not even mad</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan how do you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smells like strawberries</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, how would u know</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAo🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all making it sound like </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He molested him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fr</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My bad, but explain it to us Chan</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😑 😑 😑 😑</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what he smells like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the Halloween party, I kinda smelled him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was because he was drunk and he was leaning on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I smelled Strawberry shampoo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like I like it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was by accident</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t even like the smell</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay wow</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Defensive much</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Right damn u can make a whole story</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t encourage him guys</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry Hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t mean it like that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's okay Chan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be back</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{ADOPTIVE BRO}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um . . . . Wonu</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, what's wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it what Jeonghan Hyung </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because u went quiet </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t really know</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>U could always talk to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh, I’m here for u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know, but it’s not like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan is just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really don’t know how to explain it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I get nervous when am with him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you like him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie</b>
  <span>💭</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he’s my best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why wouldn't I like him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🍓</span>
  <b>ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I’m trying to say </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that do you have a crush on Jeonghan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you want to be his boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>💭</span>
  <b>Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinda I've known him for two years now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this is the first time I've ever felt like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I’m with Hannie It makes me feel happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🍓</span>
  <b>ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So u do have a crush on him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>💭</span>
  <b>Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, what about you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you have a crush on anyone</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t have feelings for anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m kinda trying to stay single</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>💭</span>
  <b>Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I heard from a bird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That someone likes you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🍓</span>
  <b>ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ewww alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually I have to go text someone right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See ya</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>💭</span>
  <b>Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See ya </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF, KEEP TRYING ME HOE}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YOON FUCKING JEONGHAN</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🔯</span>
  <b>1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch I am ur fucking Hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respect u piece of shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And y is the chat name liked that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🍓</span>
  <b>ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what's going to happen to u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If u keep playing my bro u dumbshit</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t stutter did I</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait I’m so confused</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What's going on</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😑 😑 😑 😑 😑</b>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m watching u Yoon</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At least tell me what I did</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just cause I got these strawberries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I look soft right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn't mean shit to me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay u kinda does look cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tell me what I did</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERYYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY DO YOU KEEP REPEATING </span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE SAME DAMN QUESTION</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WELL THEN ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>DID U JUST LEAVE ME ON READ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>JEON FUCKING WONWOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I KNOW U CAN SEE THIS CUNT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OKAY BE LIKE DAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUST WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{MY ASS IS BIGGER THAN YOUR MOMS}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all Wonwoo is fucking crazy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh what did he do this time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bby boy threaten to cut my dick off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I keep playing with his bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happened to me too </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan what did u do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How am I supposed to know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My concern grows and grown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I am in this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He really said that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like fr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Imma pretend like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t even see that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🐯</span>
  <b>10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He scares me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🎀</span>
  <b>Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was joking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think Wonwoo would be that mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wonu gets mad, he doesn’t joke around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s actually really scary</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait are u serious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonu might seem like he doesn't care</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he really does</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wanted to know what I did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he tell u </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooooo the same message </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he at the end was that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y did I keep repeating the same question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only did so I can now what I did wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll try asking him about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Wonwoo would tell u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah just cause ur bestie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all supposed to be on my side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💦</span>
  <b>CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My bad just staring at</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan Nice ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But y mines</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🍣</span>
  <b>SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah why his</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😴</span>
  <b>SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'M PRETTY SURE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>U GUYS AREN'T EVEN IN THE SAME ROOM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🐯</span>
  <b>10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y the cap locks sweetie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>N E ways, back to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please tell me how to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolve my conflict with Wonwoo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah we can’t help u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔯</span>
  <b>1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y the fuck no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U three are his besties</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😷</span>
  <b>MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No, really we can’t help u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really is nothing we can do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wonu is angry he becomes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very petty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays mad for about a week or two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🎀</span>
  <b>Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sucks for u Jeonghan Hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What are u gonna do now tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did u think of something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That could help u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔯</span>
  <b>1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought the other three could help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nope there just useless</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😷</span>
  <b>MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔒</span>
  <b>Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And I thought we were friends </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😴</span>
  <b>SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucks for y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Soonyoung isn’t like dat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🐯</span>
  <b>10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww how sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even if I’m wit u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur always saying how embarrassed u are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😴</span>
  <b>SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How did u do that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
</p><p>
  <span>╭∩╮(ಠ_ಠ)╭∩╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔯</span>
  <b>1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just Jihoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing new</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>FAX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😴</span>
  <b>SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imma head out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause ur bitch is hungry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{😴SNOOOZI😴, has logged off}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🎀 </span>
  <b>Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I guess I'm going to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that I'm bored just tired</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I'm neither</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just questioning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My life choices</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it because of Wonu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm pretty sure it's because of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep up Hansol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn got put in his place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was getting tired of it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp and that's on being friends</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😂😂😂</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t wit y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m deadt</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s getting late</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You guys should go sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gonna go sleep then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Wonwoo sacres me</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's your local-gay friend, back at it again with another chapter cause I love you guys so much.<br/>I hope you enjoy this after I published the last chapter I thought of a great idea and this is it<br/>It’s not that great but please enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you start reading, I just want to say that I carat u, and I hope you enjoy this shitty book of mine. but thank you for enjoying this book and I hope you stick around to the end and sorry for the short chapter again.<br/>Okay but like, Joshua is wrecking me so hard, like Wonwoo and Seungcheol are already my biases, but Joshua is dying to get on my bias list so hard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{OUR ASSESS ARE BIGGER THAN UR TEACHERS}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m bored</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what does that have to do with us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t have to do him like dat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well next Friday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is the day we give our pets back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, god I forgot about them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arent u partners with Chan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do not fret child</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our baby is still alive and well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ours died </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all killed an animal </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>. . . . .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m concern </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So am I </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon we can see u read the message</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Answer us u rat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, y would y’all kill an animal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu answer us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor bird </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forgot to feed him okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was already old</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he was gonna die anyway </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did he die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry, the teacher told us it was okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like Jihoon said he was dying of old age </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SHUA, OMG HI</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😒 😒 😒 😒</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now what did I do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fine Wonu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry about it </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are y’all hiding </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s none of your business </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It be ur own fam </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanshit, Mingshit, do y’all know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did I do to deserve this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Existing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ain’t wrong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay but like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonie and Seokie are so cute </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😘 😘</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awww Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You guys met up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeh</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like by accident </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not really </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO</b>
  <span>👻</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that makes no sense at all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What so ever</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie 💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well you’re talking about Soonyoung </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t make sense </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t argue with that </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My point exactly </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are u okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U weren’t texting in the chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I was very worried about u</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably girl problems</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um what no </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What about guy problems </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS</b>
  <span>🍓</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol say one more thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U shit head </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dare u </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow calm down </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonu what’s wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U have been acting weird </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah very weird </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OKAY BUT LIKE DID I ASK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DID I ASK FOR UR OPINION </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oh shit he using</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cap locks shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RED ALERT RED ALERT </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone go get the ropes </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:14🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf ropes </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ropes for what </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right like y u gon use ropes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna guess to restrain him </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still don’t get y u gon use ropes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just used cap locks </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that bad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{BESTIE 4 NEVER}</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitch </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which one</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which one</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ur bitchass self</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ur bitchass self</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking stop doing that</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry, but who was talking to</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U duh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who else</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But like I didn't even say anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet I still get attacked </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>whatever</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U made me forget what I was about to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Give me one second </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheol keeps spamming me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>{BESTIE 4 LIFE}</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay but why is everyone calling me a bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did I do this time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know ur close with Joshua</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What's wrong with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheollie I really wish I could tell</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why can’t you tell me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought we never kept secrets from each other</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is Joshua's feeling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just don’t want to invade his privacy</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh I see</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I get it then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it’s about Joshua then I’ll let it slide Wonu</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks, Cheol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if u feel like knowing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just ask Joshua</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next time give me a warning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ur such a baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t like seeing u like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If i am ur baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn't that make u my daddy</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oH wOrM</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WoRm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>{OUR ASSESS ARE BIGGER THAN UR TEACHERS}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I’m high</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No ur not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How would u know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll answer that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s because he isn’t typing weird</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U got a point</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how would u know that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Got caught</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung that's wrong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y are u so nice Hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idk I’m just naturally nice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s cause I was born like this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s in my blood</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure Hao wasn’t talking to u three</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was just about to say that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me two</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t have to be rude tho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheol there just kids</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How old are you guys?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were all in high school how the fuck do u not know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least we're not old perverted guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Women, girls can also be perverts </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry bby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With us here no one will harass u </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could care less about what happened to him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umm that's not what u said at the Halloween party</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that's beside the point</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we should hang out tomorrow </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what happened between Wonwoo and me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, that  would be so much fun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think u want to know Seokmin </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's an arcade opening today at 3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s great timing for us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I guess it’s luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyung don’t say that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U know he doesn’t believe in luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh right yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My bad sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who doesn’t believe </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who doesn’t believe in luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t believe in stuff like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No offense </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some people don’t believe int that stuff</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin your such a sweetheart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How come u don’t call me that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause he doesn’t like you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And toasted </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bby boy Boo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U know u want this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😞 leave him alone Hansol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Seungcheol Hyung takes action</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m offended</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well u shouldn’t be a sweetie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p> 

</p>
<p>I cant with y'all</p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all get off topic real quick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s 12 pm now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can meet up at 2 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m fine with that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can go </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’ll take me a while to get there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll go too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If cheollie is going</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then so am I </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re all going </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No excuse Wonwoo and Jihoon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awww darts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can we stop by ur house wonu </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😒😒😒😒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost is talking to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonu can we stop by ur house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that’s okay with u bby</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Hyung😊</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The favoritisms </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought I was ur favorite😶</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently not </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😂 😂 😂 😂</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want to go to the arcade</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I really don’t feel like going</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope u already said u wanted to go</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah no one is left behind</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HAKUNA OHANA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure that's not how it goes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And u call urself American</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The disrespect</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So did I 😔</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You two aren't even Americans</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right it’s only Hansol Samuel and Joshua</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate it when u tell the truth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then tell him to lie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>😑 😑 😑 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan u pull something with my bro </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will kick u</span>
  <b></b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t even say anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides who is ur bro</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, please do tell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what’s going</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umm stuff</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What type of stuff???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well uh </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🍓</span>
  <b>ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😑 😑 😑 😑 😑</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About how Seungcheol likes Jeonghan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y me out of everyone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah why him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>💭</span>
  <b>Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh I didn’t know u like Seungcheol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good for u 👍</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well damn </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😔 😔 😔</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna go get ready</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll go too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess I’ll go change too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See u guys at 2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>👍 👍</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bye</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote the second part of chapter 8, also I apologize for making the chapter very short<br/>And I wanted to make the second part of the chapter.</p><p>Also, there are pictures, so please head to my Wattpad which is now renamed as Wonu_Dino.<br/>I’m gonna keep reminding you guys, on how Joshua is trying to bias wreck me right now, and I don’t know what to do with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um disgusting, wtf did I just write. Okay whatever but like Joshua is fucking hot as hell and he’s driving me insane.<br/>But anyways thank you for reading chapter 9, I’ll see you guys in chapter 10, bye.</p><p>Sigh before you read, i just wanted to say that, nothing actually, I didn’t really need to say anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua sighs, he didn’t want to see Jeonghan on a Saturday, he didn’t even want to get up from his bed, he was feeling lazy today, that was until Wonwoo knocked on his door then entered,” I know you don’t want to go”, “not one bit, but you’re going to make me”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not suffering alone, so get dressed please” Wonwoo gave him puppy eyes,” okay fine I’ll get dressed, but there is no way you’re going like that”, Wonwoo groans,” Okay I’ll go change geez, there’s nothing wrong with this” Wonwoo left the room complaining.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua wore an orange sweater, light brown pants, an orange belt, and a pair of glasses,” at least you look cute” Wonwoo huffed as he saw what Joshua was wearing, Wonwoo has probably changed about more than five times, because Joshua kept rejecting his outfit choices.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s too emo”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the ugliest sweater I have ever seen”</p><p> </p><p>“You need help if you think I’m letting you go out like that”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cute, but you wore that three days ago”</p><p> </p><p>“How about now” Wonwoo came out with a white shirt, a black opened sweater, and jeans, and instead of putting on his glasses, he put on his contact,” See that looks way much better than before,” before Wonwoo could say anything the doorbell ringed,” I was only joking when I said they could come over” Joshua laughed at the statement before opening the door.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your house is huge, What the fuc” Wonwoo covered Soonyoungs mouth before he could finish his sentence,” My brother is here so try not to cuss please” Soonyoung gave him a thumbs up, he was wearing a green cardigan a white shirt with some words on it, and white pants,” look at you two looking like my sugar daddies” Joshua only laughed, while Wonwoo shook his head in disappointment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next to arrive was Minghao and Seokmin, they were calmer than Soonyoung who only pouted when Wonwoo had pointed it out, Minghao was wearing a white shirt, a yellow/blue cardigan, and white pants while Seokmin wore a pink sweater over a white shirt with white pants.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y’all look very fashionable”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys look so nice” Seokmin smiled,” you look very nice to Seokmin” Joshua replied.</p><p> </p><p>After Minghao and Seokmin, Seungcheol, Chan, and Mingyu had just arrived, “Wow is Wonwoo finally wearing something nice”,” haha very funny”, Seungcheol was wearing a white shirt, a red/white mini scarf, a creamish belt, and white pants.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan was wearing a black and white stripe long sleeve shirt, with a green scarf, and black jeans, and Mingyu was being the model he was, he wore a purple/violet sweater, and black pants,” it’s like half of you are wearing white” Mingyu pouted,” that’s not fair at all, no one told me”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your so ugly” all the boys had turned to see, Hansol, and Seungkwan, “how did you get in” Seokmin frowned,” Wonwoo gave Cheol, Gyu and I extra key if we needed it”, Seokmin smiled as he linked arms with Seungkwan,” Pink twins” Seungkwan was wearing a pink/grey plaid sweater, blue jeans.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y’all looking stylish and everything,” Hansol said wiggling his eyebrows, he was wearing a white button-up shirt, and black pants, the most casualist outfit you would probably see Hansol wear, but since not just three but 15 people were going to an arcade he at least had to look decent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Guys Jeonghan texted me”, “well what did he say”,” he said that he’ll wait for us at the arcade because there's a huge line” Seokmin and Soonyong high five each other,” let’s go fellow bitc” Wonwoo covered Soonyoungs mouth yet again, but this time with a glare</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~TWENTY TWO MINUTES LATER~ { BROUGHT TO YOU BY FELIX IN A MULLET}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Finally where here”, before Seokmmin could get out the car, Wonwoo ran out looking for a bathroom,” what’s wrong with him”, Seungcheol frowns,” Motion sickness” Mingyu gave Hansol a look, as Hansol nodded happily,” alright let's head to the arcade”.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to see a whole ass line full of kids, and parents some were even teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>“Over here guys” Jeonghan waved them over,” wow looking nice as usual,” “Minghao when do I ever look ugly” </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was wearing a blue/white stripe shirt, and black pants, Jun was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, Samuel wore a white button-up over a white shirt, and black jeans, Jihoon was wearing a denim jacket over an orange shirt with jeans and Zhennan wore a black shirt, that had words on it, and black pants.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The arcade looked full,” I’m so excited” Soonyoung couldn't stand still as he rocked back and, he forth,” Me either, I’m gonna win so much stuff”, Soonyoung raised an eyebrow,” Is that a challenge Mr. Kim Mingyu”, “oh you betcha Mr. Kwon Soonoung”</p><p> </p><p>The first thing the guys did when they entered the arcade was following Soonyoung and Mingyu, so they can see who wins the first challenge, but after a while, they started separating and playing other games.</p><p> </p><p>Near the food, the area was Jihoon, Joshua, and Wonwoo, the only three who didn’t want to go, so they ate food. On the other side of the arcade were Mingyu and Soonyoung playing a two-player game, and as the audience, Seokmin and Chan were cheering and yelling. Jeonghan and Seungcheol we’re playing dance revolution. Seungkwan, Hansol, and Samuel were playing with the claw machines. And then there’s the china line playing Mario.</p><p> </p><p>All of them were playing games and having fun. they had gone over to see Seungcheol beating a kid at dance revolution, but then went their separate ways to play more, and at one point Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Joshua started to play games as well even if it meant to get out of their character.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ONE HOUR LATER~ {again brought to you by Felix's mullet}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a break” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung and Mingyu headed over to the food area, where Jeonghan and Seungcheol we’re currently at.” did you have fun” Mingyu nodded as Soonyoung ordered food for them,” what about you guys”,” it was very fun”.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I beat them in Mario car” Minghao laughed as he sat down next to Mingu as Jun pouts and Zhennan shakes his head in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go order for us” the guys heard Hansol say as he went over to Soonyoung, as Seungkwan and Samuel sat down next to the other’s,” did you have fun” Jeonghan as the other two boys nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Not after that, the other boys sat down next to the others. They were eating peacefully, but not everything had to be quiet until a boy walked over to them and started arguing with them about how they are hogging the seats and that they have been sitting there for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“We were here first kid” </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you calling a kid grandpa”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, but I’m the only who can call him grandpa so back off”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Chan, he was just leaving”</p><p> </p><p>The kid rolled his eyes,” No I wasn’t, well until you get your ugly ass out of here”, another boy said putting his hands around the teller kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Well sorry, but we were here first” Jeonghan was getting annoyed that they were disturbing his eating time,” okay but who cares gay guy”, the kid went too far and the members knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you leave”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww what are you gonna do about it fag,”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighs in annoyance,” if your going to insult my friends I’m gonna need you to leave”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at this bitch talking to me” </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was now angry at the kid, if you're going to insult Seungcheol there is no way in hell, Wonwoo is gonna get involved and he snapped, I feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I didn’t, so I’m gonna need you to repeat that” Wonwoo glared at the kid, the boy rolled his eyes as he walked over to Wonwoo bending down,” I guess your just as dumb” the kid once again rolled his eyes </p><p> </p><p>“Keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain back there”</p><p> </p><p>“The hell you talking to like that boy”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo” Seungcheol grabbed Wonwoo’s arms as Wonwoo was face to face with the other boy, who was just smirking at him,” oh is he your boyfriend now” laughing, the other boys that were there mocked him.</p><p> </p><p>This was the last straw for Wonwoo, he kicked the guy in between his legs as he fell over crouching on the floor as he cried in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Before the boy could recover, Wonwoo was on top of him punching him in the face, and yelling at him in five different languages.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's friends wanted to save him but, but Wonwoo was quick enough to twist the guy's hand behind his back, and hit him with his knee.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy launched at Wonwoo but Wonwoo kicked the guy in the stomach as he repeatedly punched the boy in the face, probably knocking him unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU CAN SAY SHIT ABOUT ME, AND TRY TO PISS ME OFF, BUT NOBODY TREATS MY FAMILY LIKE SHIT, YOU BITCH” Wonwoo lashes out as Security came running in trying to hold Wonwoo back.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was shocked as they looked at each other, they could see red in Wonwoo’s eyes, as the security guy pulled a screaming Wonwoo out the arcade along with the other boys.</p><p> </p><p>The boys went outside the arcade to see even more chaos, the boy was making faces at Wonwoo, as Wonwoo was struggling against the security guy, who was pulling him back from hurting the other kid.</p><p> </p><p>“JUST WATCH I WILL CLAW YOUR EYE OUT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, SLEEP WITH ONE FUCKING EYE OPEN”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo hey it’s okay calm down” </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo wasn’t having it,” PUT ME DOWN” Wonwoo was hitting Seungcheol’s back as the members were apologizing and bowing in respect, the boys sigh as they made their way to the parking lot with an angry and yelling Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“LET ME GO”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo calm the fuck down,” Seungcheol said as he finally placed Wonwoo back down on the ground, Wonwoo puffed his cheeks out as he scrunched his nose,” What” </p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome,” Soonyoung said, giving Seokmin and Mingyu a high five, as all three laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re your family now,” Jeonghan said giving Wonwoo a playful smirk, Wonwoo sighs shaking his head,” no your not, only Cheol, Gyu, and Sol are”</p><p> </p><p>“Ay don’t be like that” Minghao says playfully pushing Wonwoo’s shoulder,” okay maybe I do consider you guys like family, but don’t push it”</p><p> </p><p>“Well since we got kicked out”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go home”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{BESTIE 4 LIFE}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Are you okay now </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy 🔒</b>
</p><p>If not I’m already heading to your house </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>I’m fine Cheol </p><p>But I guess I’ll have a spot ready for you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>You better </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>I will don’t worry</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>Well I’m close by </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>I’ll be standing by the door </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>So don’t u worry babe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>I thought I was ur daddy 😔 </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>U are</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{REAL LIFE}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Seungcheol could even knock on the door, the door opened, and Wonwoo was standing there with a smile,” I told you would be standing here waiting for you”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny” Seungcheol and Wonwoo took some snacks and then headed to Wonwoo’s room,” is Joshua in his room”,” Yep, he fell asleep the moment his head hit that pillow”</p><p> </p><p>“well since you're in your pajamas, it’s right for me to be in mines” </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol and Wonwoo have always been very close with each other, like changing together, sleeping together, and even showering together, yet Wonwoo was now blushing at how Seungcheol looks right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is your face so red”</p><p> </p><p>“My face is always red” Wonwoo layed in bed as Seungcheol also went under the cover, out of habit Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. They always cuddle each other so it wasn't awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Woo”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Cheollie”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So before we begin this chapter, I just wanted to say that please comment on what ship you want to see, and also I have updated chapters 5 and 9 so please go read that.</p><p>And finally your bitch knows how to put the pictures so please go check that out too.</p><p>oh and also since I wrote the Halloween special very short, I'll write a special part for the ships, since I skipped on writing the trick or treating, I'll write that one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, guys no pictures ok this chapter because I didn’t want to post pictures. Anyways, I heard SVT was going to have a comeback in December, but it still hasn’t been confirmed.</p><p>Do you guys want a face reveal, probably not? Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{APRIL FOOL BITCHES}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*gays</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now what do you want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol always has something to say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wish he would shut his mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once in a lifetime</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I see what you mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always the first one to say something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It be ur own fam</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys, let’s be nice to Hansol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do we have too</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, do we have to tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He a musty crusty seashell </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay but y the seashells</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t it be something else</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What about tuna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re making it sound like he’s an animal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You never know, one of us could have a daddy kink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other could be into pet play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another one is a little</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That is very detailed sir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What if ur right????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s just like saying that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon is into pet play</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Woof woof </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like I said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One could have a daddy kink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another is into pet play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one is a little</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m more concern about the last two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Us Chinese people could see the future</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait is that possible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't ask me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well it could be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I doubt it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean if it’s true </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can y’all see if Wonwoo kills me in the future </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not going to kill u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I highly doubt that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys let’s be positive </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t wanna </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay but like </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I say what I was about to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or is that like a no</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who changed the GC name </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably Hansol </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y y’all always assume it’s me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause it is</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess who’s dating Kang Jin-Seo </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The rich kid’s dad who owns the school</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh hate him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who doesn’t honestly </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t hate him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me either</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He kinda has a smol dick</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But how would you know that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t encourage him, please</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>No please do</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, why do u guys bring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dicks in every conversation </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S 👼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m your best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y didn’t you tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry josh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay no one cares </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been invited to a party on Friday </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and y’all bitches going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No buts, Jihoon and Wonwoo</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww man </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it be ur own </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up fool</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aight</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what just happened </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do we have too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all are underage</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s okay Wonu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They won’t get drunk</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No one is getting drunk</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hide the weed Hansol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you just say weed</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in forever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m concerned </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocking </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>So just so we’re clear we’re all skipping that party right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have things to do so</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t go</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me either </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No offense </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why is it always the Chinese people</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I sometimes question that myself</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I can’t go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have tutoring </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I also can’t go </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since y’all know I’m staying at wonu </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to go back home for somethings</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp, I can’t go </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I promised Josh I’ll help him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like u just came up with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the spot </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's Jihoon for u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys, I need help </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s wrong bby?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always you😒</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It be ur own </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheollie u know I’m here </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For you of course </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{🔒Daddy🔒, has removed 🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 from APRIL FOOL BITCH}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um tell me this is part of ur plan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause besties or not he gon kill u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m scared but go on</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys calm down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let Seungcheol talk</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably good</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How would you know</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay well you all know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo is my bestie, no offense Gyu, and Sol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after the whole arcade incident, I stayed over his house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we kinda fell asleep together, which is totally normal for us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we're grown up now, and I think I like Wonu </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well damn</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>-sigh- who would like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handsome devil</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Facts</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung, you could always talk to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or ask Shua Hyung, he’s staying with Wonwoo</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I totally forgot about that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So did I not gonna lie</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan ur such a genius </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks, I know I am</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch he said chan, not Mingyu</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>OOP</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Josh</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo said he doesn’t really like someone right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to stay single</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I kinda told him someone likes him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said and I quote, ’Ewww who would like me’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He aight wrong tho</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's so offensive </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards Seungcheol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't agree more</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what are we agreeing on</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry Chan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m also confused</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>About how Cheol likes Won</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Won said he doesn’t like anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘EWW who would like me’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly who wouldn't like Won</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's a fact</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean u ain't wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo is hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are u still alive Cheol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t even know myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t with Hyung anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{ 🔒Daddy🔒, has added 🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓}</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>you accidentally left the group chat</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>︿●</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, I’m sorry Cheol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t do it anymowe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(ㄒoㄒ)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunu?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are we witnessing the Jeon Wonwoo acting cute </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards the thigh choker Choi Seungcheol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thigh Choker </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Its Shua</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai ヾ(・◇・)ﾉ</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so cute y’all </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I died </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL</b>
  <span>💦</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck he’s cute</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think cheol died</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably did </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just wait for him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol Hyung?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think he malfunctioned </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunu that is you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn't you be sleeping </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when did you start calling him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunu</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>??????</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Soo Hyung,＠＾▽＾＠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hai again ヾ(=´･∀･｀=)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔒Daddy🔒</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonu your so goddamn cute I want to hug you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{💦CHEWSOL💦 has changed 🔒Daddy🔒, username to 👅DaDdYcOuPs👅}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol really</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheollie is daddy </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ￥＾－＾￥</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> 👅DaDdYcOuPs👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonu please stop</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No please continue </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t even know whats going</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Right were having like three convos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I just want to go home</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You aren't home </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope I’m at dance practice</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool homie</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔯1004🔯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I leave this chat</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait we can leave</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>NOOOO</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t leave, Hansol has it on lock</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Love the username Cheol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅DaDdYcOuPs👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What about Jeonghan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a Boyfriend now</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{💦CHEWSOL💦, has changed 1004, username to 😈Angelbitch😈}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😈Angelbitch😈</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅DaDdYcOuPs👅</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya there are children here</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeh watch your mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun I think they're talking about u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuq u mean</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Junnie stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No cussing u hear me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your still a child</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when were those two close</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so confused </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When aren’t u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Got me there </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay but like can we all agree that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s thighs could kill </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when were talking about that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No, but fr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s thighs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>👁👅👁</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They can just choke me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tap me if he wanted to </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not even mad Boo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ur mine so back for cheollie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{WE HATE HANSHIT}</b>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol I can’t believe u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT DID I DO</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing bad </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did u just not realize what u said</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦</b>
</p><p>
  <span>no what did u do??</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅DaDdYcOuPs👅</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You clearly like Seungkwan </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What no I don’t </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all delu lu</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t make me break your arm</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay my bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if I am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not I have a chance with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s dating that trash of a boyfriend Sungwon</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅DaDdYcOuPs👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol you don’t know that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because they’re dating doesn’t mean anything </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Try to get to know him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t just flirt all the time</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, sit with each other talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You might learn something about him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Adoptive Bro}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch answers me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunu please it’s important </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay so like maybe I did something stupid </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh I’m concerned </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Conflicted </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>And distraught </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Listen </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay geez</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>So well you see </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Kook is dating Soonmi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I kinda said that Soonmi was cheating on him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I totally regret it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also didn’t mean it</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait a damn minute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Kook is dating our senior Soonmi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you told him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that she cheated on him with someone else</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Jesus have mercy on me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>😂😂😂😂😂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait let me go tell my partner in crime</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{BBY DDY}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch guess what</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What hoe</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>You know Kim Kook right the junior </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>But anyway he got a date with Soonmi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought he was gay </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch no </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t even get a date with a guy😭</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he got a date wit a girl</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not the matter right now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh did something stupid </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OOP </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he do</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch told Kook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Soonmi cheated on him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With someone else</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>😂😂😂😂</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m hollering </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>😂😂😂😂</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes he did bitch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait give me two seconds </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Adoptive Bro}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not the worse part</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It kinda involves you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um I kinda told him that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She cheated on him with u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh don’t worry bby boy </span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know the perfect people </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To fix this problem </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{THE DEVIL'S SONS}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Excuse me, fellow brothers </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There better be a reason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why you woke me up</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a problem </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I need your help</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what is it </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua told Kim Kook that Soonmi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheated on him with me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>And now we’re gonna have to kill a bitch </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s bold of Joshua </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fax</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But aight we’ll help you </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>aight get ready bois </span>
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>we taking my car</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{BOO GOT A PHAT ASS}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop changing the group chat name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why is it like that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause you got a phat one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no one can disagree </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I can’t </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t agree more </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually no</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Have y’all forgotten </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole Seungcheol exists </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅DaDdYcOuPs👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww babe 💙</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😈Angelbitch😈 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>BABE</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo I’m like technically </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brother and now u tell me ur dating Seungcheol</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow I thought we were fam</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Congratulations </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t see that coming </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ewww you two dating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s like Jun and Minghao secretly dating </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💤JuNiE💤</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Imma just head out🤟</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>No get ur skinny ass back here</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐬NANA🐬 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>💦CHEWSOL💦 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo as ur best friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t u tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👻BOOBOO👻 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>rOOd</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What are y’all talking about </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol and I aren’t dating </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👼JIS00S👼 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He called u babe</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😈Angelbitch😈 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>And a blue heart</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👅DaDdYcOuPs👅 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>We aren’t seriously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re just besties</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s just what I call him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🍣SAMTUNA🍣 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgustingly cute</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐯10:10🐯</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure u did</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🐢RAWRXD🐢 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure u did buddy</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🎀Sunshine🎀 </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure u did sweetie </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>😷MINGEWW😷</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking rOOd</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here’s a Junhao chapter, because someone finally commented thank you so much that I feel like crying.<br/>Anyways I’m guessing Seventeen have a comeback this October, which is my birthday and many others.<br/>Oh and also Joshua has finally become my bias😔the things I do for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Hoes before bro’s)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>You know how we’ve known each other for one months and a half</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴🛌SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>What now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>Did something happen </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>You know how Jun and I didn’t get along well </p><p>Well anyways something happened on Halloween </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>Y’all fucked </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>Wtf!! No </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>Then what is it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>we kissed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓</b>
</p><p>No!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴 </b>
</p><p>You lying </p><p>Fr</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>Wait what!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>I’m serious </p><p>We kissed </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴🛌🛌SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>Well shit </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>Wait someone texted me</p><p>FUCK ITS HIM</p><p>WHAT SHOULD I DO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🍓ISMELLLIKEBERRYS🍓 </b>
</p><p>Don’t answer it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>Don’t answer it </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭 </b>
</p><p>Answer it </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>ONE AT A TIME PLEASE </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>😴SNOOZI😴</b>
</p><p>Don’t answer it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>💭Joshie💭</b>
</p><p>Do it Hao</p><p>You guys should talk about it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>Okay I will</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{China Town}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>Minghao, can we talk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>It depends on what</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>I’m serious Hao, can we please talk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>What do you want </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>It’s better to tell you in person</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHao🐸</b>
</p><p>I mean I don’t know</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>This is super important </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>Meet me at the cafe close to the park</p><p>Don’t be late you ass</p><p>At 4</p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>I won’t Hao</p><p>
  <b>{Real Life}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m screwed” was the first thing Minghao thought,”Fuck, what am I gonna do” Minghao began to roll around his bed, whining, and screaming in his pillow, he wanted to yell again, but his phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>“So how did it go” It was Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Joshua, well Joshua is with Wonwoo right now but that's besides the point,”He wants to meet up”Minghao sighs in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well did you agree or not”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I agreed” Minghao cried, “y’all need to get your asses here now”,Minghao pleaded, in the end  all three of the boys agreed to meet up at Minghaos place at 12.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna let us in or not” Jihoon was knocking on the balcony window, which is weird because he could've knocked on the door, like a normal person, but Jihoon isn’t normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wear this you look fine” Joshua gave him a cute yellow bucket hat with antennas, Jihoon didn’t like it since it was way to colorful for his liking, and Wonwoo didn’t care on what he wore, just to fill him in on the tea after their date, which is not a date.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>I got a little impatient </p><p>I’m heading to the cafe now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>I guess I’ll see you there</p><p>While your ate it</p><p>Buy me a vanilla smoothie</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>Aye aye captain </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Real Life}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wish me luck uglies” Minghao left his house, with a heavy heart, this whole thing could go wrong in many different ways, he could die from embarrassment, he could ask Jun out finally after stalking him for a year.</p><p> </p><p>I mean for something?, sigh I guess I have to tell you guys, Minghao has known Jun since middle school, and it's a surprise Jun hasn't found out about it, when Minghao has been very obvious most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, Minghao, everything will be okay” Minghao entered the cafe with the creepiest smile ever, it scared the little girl who was near him.”Minghao hey, sorry I couldn't wait” Jun laughed nervously, it was definitely awkward if someone had pointed it out..</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you want to talk about”</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao, I can’t just not pretend the kiss was just an imagination, and I want to talk about it with you, we've become so awkward, like before when we first met.” Minghao nodded, for him to continue.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know that kiss probably didn’t mean anything to you, but it did for me, I like you alot Minghao, and even if you don’t feel the same way, I just want you to know that” Jun was holding onto Minghaos hands tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, I've always liked you Jun, all those things you’ve said in the group chat, hurt me alot. And I didn’t know if you were joking or not, and I didn’t know how to feel” by now Minghao was in tears, Jun sighs,”I’m really sorry Minghao, and you know what, I have something for you”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao raised his eyebrow, but followed Jun out of the cafe, because he trusted him, Minghao trusted the person he fell in love with, and not only, he believes in Jun.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we there yet” Minghao wouldn't admit it himself, but he was kinda scared, I mean who wouldn't be scared if they were being pulled into the forest where a lot of things could possibly go wrong in many different ways, </p><p> </p><p>“Were here” </p><p> </p><p>Jun finally uncovered, Minghaos eyes, and Minghao, was surprised, it was so pretty, but it kinda looked like something only rich people would do,”You definitely didn’t do this by yourself” Jun laughed, nervously scratching the back of his neck,”Of course not, Joshua, Jihoon and Wonwoo helped me”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course they did”</p><p> </p><p>They had fun together, they even played games with each other, even if both of them raged, and yelled, to others it would sound like someone was getting murdered, but to the two chinese friends, it sounded like they were having the time of their lives together.    </p><p> </p><p>“So did you have fun”, Jun was hoping Minghao loved the whole picnic thing, he asked three of Minghaos closest friends, and he needed it to be very special, when it comes to Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>“I loved it Jun, you don’t have to try you know”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let's go back home”, Jun nodded, he actually wanted to stay longer with him, but since he knew Minghao was still upset about the whole group chat thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have something for you” Minghao took out a black box,”This is between you and I” he opened the box and took out to silver rings,”This is a promise ring” Jun was surprised was Minghao actually giving him something,”you won’t break my arm will you”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t be like that” Minghao playfully pushed Jun,”I’m serious you dork” Minghao grabbed Juns hand, placing the ring on his ring finger,”There now we can’t break each others promises”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jun nodded,”Minghao” Jun grabbed MInghaos hands, turning to him, Jun was nervous he wanted to ask Minghao this question, but was too nervous to even say anything, Minghao gave him a small smile for him to continue,”Will you be my boyfriend”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet, neither spoke,Jun bit his lip, he knew he was going to get rejected, but he tried at least,”Of course I would you dumbass, I’ve been waiting for so long” Minghao hugged Jun tightly afraid to let go,”I love you so much Hao” Mingao nodded smiling.       </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Twenty Minutes Later~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So how was your date” Joshua asked, Minghao mumbled something,”It went well, I gave him the promise ring”, Minghao heard clapping on the other end of the phone call,”So are you dating now or something” Minghao could probably see the smirk Jihoon is giving him right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we are, but don’t tell the others please”,”Of course, right Jihoon” Jihoon grumbled, said something and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways you had a long day Hao, have a night rest”</p><p> </p><p>“You too Hyung, bye”</p><p> </p><p>Minghaos sighs, he entered his chat with Jun, he really wanted to text him, but he couldn't come up with an excuse to use for him to text him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>Did you like everything?</p><p>I hope you did</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>I loved it </p><p>Really thanks Junnie</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>No problem Hao</p><p>Anyways you should rest</p><p> </p><p><b>🐸niHAO🐸</b> <b><br/></b>Alright I will</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👑PrinceHui👑</b>
</p><p>Okay then I’ll leave you alone</p><p>Goodnight Hao</p><p>Love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🐸niHAO🐸</b>
</p><p>Love you to Hyung</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, sorry for not updating in a while, I’ve been writing my other book SEBONG Family, and I kinda forgot about this book, but don’t worry, here is another chapter for you my serenitys.</p><p>Also I’m sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, I just wanted to publish another chapter as a sorry.<br/>Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, here is my wattpad account. Wonu_Dino</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{GAYTEENS}</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>QTIP</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOB</strong>
</p><p>WTF!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So as you can see I haven't published a chapter in a long time, so I just want you  to remember that I’m only 14 I have school and shit.</p><p>But besides that as y’all may fucking know, I missed Hannie’s birthday because I’m a bitch who doesn’t know how to clear her schedule so she can update a chapter.</p><p>Anyways here are four updates for you people, it’s gonna be short tho.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also Samuel and Zhennan won’t be popping up in the few chapters I’m going to make.</p><p>I'm really sorry, I just don't want to take forever with the usernames.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{HAPPY BIRTHDAY SATAN}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Why hasn't anyone changed the name </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Because Jeonghan said he would kill us</p><p>If anyone of us changed it </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>The exact definition of what he is</p><p>Satan himself </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Fr fr</p><p>Boy really said he would cut my fingers off</p><p>For not bringing him a birthday present.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>That’s a lil mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>I don’t think  Jeonghan meant it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Why are you always nice??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>Yeah, just be mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>But where talking about Shua~Hyung</p><p>He’s always nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>True True</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>I’ve never been nice before </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Of course you haven't </p><p>You brought fucking Nunchuks to a fist fight</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>Who got into a fight???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>NO ONE </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>Yeah. y’all misread I said you brought me to </p><p>A karate class</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>Isn't Karate in Japan</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>No actually it can be anywhere </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Yeah, so you see Seungkwan wanted to get strong right</p><p>And he asked me to teach him stuff</p><p>But instead I took him to get a Karate lesson</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Why do I not believe a word you said</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Mingyu and Seokmin can vouch for me </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Yeah I went with them too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>So did i</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsa</b>
</p><p>Hmmmm</p><p>I still don’t trust you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>GUYS GUESS FUCKING WHAT HAPPENED TODAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ujimeon</b>
</p><p>What dumbrat</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>SO I’M SITTING HERE DRINKING MY LATTE</p><p>AND ALL I SEE IS 9 IDIOTS RUNNING FROM THE SECURITY</p><p>BUT WAIT THE BEST PART IS </p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p>WAIT FOR IT<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Just say it for fucks sake</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>OKAY DAMN</p><p>SO IT WAS BAMBAM, YUGYEOM, JAEHYUN.</p><p>SEOKMIN, MINGYU, JUNGKOOK, MINGHAO, EUNWOO</p><p>AND FUCKING WINWIN.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Their running from security </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsa</b>
</p><p>WTF</p><p>Are they crazy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>IDK </p><p>SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED</p><p>THEY WERE ALL HANGING OUT APPARENTLY</p><p>DHFUSWIUFBUF</p><p>AHHH</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>Um what just happened</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>SOONYOUNG HELP US MF</p><p>DON’T JUST FUCKING RUN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Sometimes I wish I could just leave this gc</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Nahh we family now</p><p>Bloodpact baby boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Stop calling me that</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>LEAVE ME ALONE</p><p>I WAS JUST DOING FINE BY MYSELF </p><p>TF<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Can someone stop by the police station</p><p>Please and thank you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsa</b>
</p><p>The hell you mean</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>We’re all in Jail</p><p>Someone please come pick us up</p><p> </p><p><b>BOOBOO</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>I thought you weren't in on this</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>I’m not, but the goddamn police</p><p>Thought that I was</p><p>Just come pick me up</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>I wish I could but I have work sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>I’ll come pick you up</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsa</b>
</p><p>I’ll come along too just in case</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Beat their assess papacoups</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>Yeah and make sure to record </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>I’ll go to</p><p>So I can record</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>Send me a copy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Me too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Hush kids</p><p>Soonyoung I’ll be there in 15</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Just hurry please</p><p>Papacoups hurry, I might not make it in time</p><p>Tell Seokmin that I love him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Is this bitch dumb or is he fucking dumb</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Do you not realize Seokmin is in this group chat right</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Oh yeah</p><p>Seokmin if your out there</p><p>I’m only missing you because </p><p>You make great Kimchi soup</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Wow I’m hurt </p><p>But I also make some goodass pancakes</p><p>Hmu if you want some</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Jeonghan, Jihoon and I are close</p><p>And please shut up </p><p>stay being annoying</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>Shit Papacoups finally takes action</p><p>After so long</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>See I’m not going to even argue with you there</p><p>Because it’s true</p><p> </p><p><b>QTIP</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>Shit got roasted and toasted </p><p>By your own bff</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>It be your own </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Is that Bangchan</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Looks like it</p><p>Let me squint</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>Y’all some dumbfucks</p><p>Yes that's Bangchan</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Oh I know him</p><p>We have art together</p><p>And guy really knows how to draw</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>So like can y’all come pick us up</p><p>Damn stay taking forever</p><p>I knew it was a bad idea hanging with Bambams loud ass self</p><p> </p><p><b>SHUASTAR</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>Was it that bad </p><p><b><br/></b> <b>UJIMEON</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>But Bambam is a whole headass</p><p>How can y’all stand that shit</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>Cheonsa</b></p><p>Jihoon stop that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Were close calm down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{WE HATE JUNGLEBOOK}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>Tell your friends to stop talking shit bout me</p><p>Unless they want to catch these hands </p><p>You dig home dawg</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>No we don’t dig dawg</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>Psst…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😂😂</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>MINGEWW</b> <b><br/></b> <b>😂😂😂</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>😂😂</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>Y’all stay being rude to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WININNOTOUT</b>
</p><p>What do you want Juancock</p><p>😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>Rude motherfuckers</p><p>I see how it is, Y’all gon stay in jail</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
</p><p>Bitch we are in jail tf</p><p>And so are you the hell</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>We all are tf, What’chu mean babyboo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EarlyBird</b>
</p><p>What is that supposed to mean</p><p>I’m in jail</p><p>BAMBAM DECIDED TO FUCKING KICK A POILCE OFFICER</p><p>GODDAMN IT I’M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW</p><p>JINJIN GON BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA ME</p><p> </p><p><b>YUGGISBITCH</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>WHAT NO IT’S NOT</p><p>JUNGLECOCK OVER HERE WANTED TO ROB THE TOY STORE</p><p>AND NOW I’M GONNA GET BEATEN UP MY JINYOUNG</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>FR FR</p><p>DAMN JUNGLECOCK ALWAYS RUINING THE FUN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>FR FR</p><p>SEUNGCHEOL GON BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA OF US</p><p>HE MIGHT NOT LOOK LIKE IT BUT</p><p>B IS FOR REAL STRONG AS HELL</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
</p><p>WAIT WHAT</p><p>LET ME GO SAY BYE TO MY MEMAW</p><p>I DON’T WANT HER TO SEE ME ALL BEATEN UP</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Megaphone</b>
</p><p>Calm down guys it’s probably not that bad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WININNOTOUT</b>
</p><p>SHHH </p><p>LET THE GROWNUP SPEAK</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yugimon </b>
</p><p>BUT LET'S BE HONEST IT WAS BOTH</p><p>BAMBAM AND JUNGKOOK'S FAULT</p><p>THIS WHY WE DON’T HANG OUT WITH YOU TOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>Aye y’all wanna go bowling again</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>All we ever do when we hang out </p><p>Is go bowling </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaeffrey </b>
</p><p>Also karaoke </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>And it’s not fun anymore</p><p> </p><p> <b>Megaphone</b></p><p>Yeah true dat</p><p>It gets boring real quick</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>I’m getting tired of that shit to</p><p>Stay going bowling </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>Well fuck I just asked damn</p><p>But if y’all wanna go somewhere just hmu</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>Damn what's taking them so long</p><p>I don’t want to stay here forever</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WININNOTOUT</b>
</p><p>Do you think they'll let us out</p><p>If we cuddle</p><p>They gon think we innocent folks </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>That’s a good idea</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>What a great idea</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>Yugimon</b></p><p>Damn for the first time you have a good idea</p><p>I’m a proud father</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaeffrey</b>
</p><p>Fuck you gyeom</p><p>Winwin is my son the fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
</p><p>No he aint he my son</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlybird</b>
</p><p>Can we please cuddle now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Megaphone</b>
</p><p>Yeah lets go</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>Let’s get it </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{LET ME GET YOUR NUMBA MA}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>WHY THE HELL ARE THEY CUDDLING</p><p>COME HELP ME NOW</p><p>THE FUCK Y’ALL TAKING LONG FOR</p><p>SEUNGCHEOL STOP SUCKING JEONGHANS DICK</p><p>AND HURRY THE HELL UP PLEASE PAPACOUPS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>I might not even come after all</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/></b> FUCK NON PLEASE</p><p>COME BACKKKKK</p><p>PLEASE</p><p>PLEASE</p><p>PLEASE</p><p>PLEASE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp here the second chapter out of the 2/4 chapters I’m supposed to be publishing today, and the second two </p><p>chapters will be published tomorrow, or maybe later when I‘m done with classes. Anyways I’m glad someone commented and asked if I was still updating this book.</p><p>I guess people really do care about this book.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading even if my sense of humor is lacking creativity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{FUCK YOU GUYS FOR EMMBARASSING ME}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m done with all of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t ever come near me at school</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever again you fucking bitches</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if you ever need someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ask someone else the fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick us up at jail they say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be fine I say </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all end up in jail he says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol is this bitch asking me if I’m fine </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or just being irrelevant </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheol calm down please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How did it go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Terriable </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely terriable</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So heres what happened </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu take it away </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were all cuddling at the cell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking that the officer will let us go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because we looked liked innocent kids</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then papacoups comes in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that Namjoons here, and Jinjin, taeyong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung and Jaebum plus Jeonghan and Jihoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And were all just sitting there watching the hyungs talking to the officer </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take it away Seokmin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And so were waiting but, papacoups leaves with Namjoon and the others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Us thinking their leaving us behind </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jeonghan and Jihoon stayed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they come back dressed up as old ladys </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to flirt with the officer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t and now their all in jail </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So papacoups had called Mama Jeons to come pick us up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let us out and Mama Jeons took us to her home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take it away Minghao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So when we get to their house, that shit huge as hell damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mf rich</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anywhore and we got beaten up by the hyungs and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Papacoups is being a salty bitch </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigh unforuantly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said that they werent going to let us out next time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn sucks to suck </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol y’all going to jail next time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmu if theres drug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean if you see my dad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol caught it all on video</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll send y'all a copy soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No tf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah this aint what we about to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Send me one </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom beat the shit outta me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m never hanging out with y’all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp good thing Josh and I stayed at my grannys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUSTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I love her pies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I want pies too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagine being in jail though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucks to suck</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll gladly take you to jail if you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m ready </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t be like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama Hannie, you didn’t even do shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were laughing, how the hell did you not get locked up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s cause the officer siad that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han hyung was pretty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty ugly to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like y’all had a hard time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Where have you been</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was visiting my mom in china</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have y’all not noticed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I havent been in school for a week</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had no idea </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither did I </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should have told me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>princeHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s whatever honestly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways I’ll see you guys later </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui has logged off</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit that went well</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What do we do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We apologzize of course</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah cant be that bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not mad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t he just tell me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was personal  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Personal my ass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is he acting like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun hyung is nice too </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm somethings up</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Your up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But why is papacoups being mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheols always like that though </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is this irrelevant bithc talking about me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch your irrelevant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuck you mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are you too fighting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah your besties</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never fight </span>
</p><p>
  <span>???right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Big facts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever do you mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fellow children</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know this Wonwoo person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And I don’t know this Seungcheol person either</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never heard of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s probably annoying as hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>AND THIS WONWOO SOUNDS IRRELEVANT </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND DISGUSTING</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I WONDER WHY SOME BITCHFACE IS TALKING ABOUT ME</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SO IRRELEVANT AND UGLY </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait stop fighting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Beats me</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>BOB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>You guys are bestie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean they fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why you guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp not our problem </span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Facts lets go bully jungkook</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Already ahead of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well first of all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cancelled on me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he had to take his brother to the dentist </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And second of all he forgot our best friend anniversary </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No i didn’t that was you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one is true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the second one is you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would I forgot our anniversary </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You narcissistic asswhole </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit he using big words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Big facts </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he didn’t mean it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not something serious </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's always next year</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well this was important for  me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was important for me too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheol your best friends I would never forget our anniversary </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you were the one who ignored yesterday and the day before </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why don’t you tell that to your new best friend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you talking about?</span>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>IM duh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you stupid or just plain dumb </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve been talking to him more than me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn't mean anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your still my friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just stop talking to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups has logged off</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so annoying </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow has logged off</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp time to bully Jungkook again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m ahead of you bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait for me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Those too need to talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so do Minghao and Jun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna help too</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>SHUSTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s meet at Hans house</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{SUCK MY DICK TWINK}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlybird</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all wanna watch that new show</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>What new show</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What new show</span>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Show what new</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>New show what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Megaphone</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Show new what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaeffrey</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop it tf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlybird</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ICLOUD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that the new Icarly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck bad news y’all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What you want fatty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ill just play around and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>eat namjoons ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WININNOTOUT</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch seeya way out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aint namjoon with that other guy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You mean Seokjin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All i want is namjoon's ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Get him kookie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get yo man </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We can prank him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then afterwards kooks can have his man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit good idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what we gon do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaeffrey</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We can make Seokjin cheat on namjoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then kook will be there to comfort namjoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And namjoon would be head over heels for kooks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The BOOM namjoon gets pregnant with kooks child</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Great idea </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's actually a great idea </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When do we start tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Megaphone</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How bout tomorrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlybird</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All we need is a victim </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>??????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have the perfect person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who bitch </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always on Jin like he wants to eat him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn boy knows he’s dating namjoon yet he's always near jin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaeffrey</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit u rite</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aight see y’all tomorrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye hoes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yugimon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye lesbians</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Megaphone</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye bitches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THUGHAO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye cunts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WININNOTOUT</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye fattys</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye whores</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Juancock</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye twinks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaeffrey </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye sluts </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlybird</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye guys</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp I published the second part, and so since I’ve been having so much fun now. I have finally decided to continue this book more than the others, also my Blood Moon book is in the process, and I’m sorry I have to change it to next years, I’ll be publishing the first chapter on January the 21.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about that, anyways here's the ¾ chapters.</p><p>Sorry if this chapter is short I was in a rush.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{EAT HIS ASS}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2Bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So how we gon do this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>First we need Taehyung to confirm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he would join us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook add him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait are you sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just us 97</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You rite </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we need him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah without him our plan will fail</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He rite add him kook </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>aight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he annoying as fuck so don’t fucking regret it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Man hearing you say that is already giving me doubts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster has added freedaddy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is his user like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck hell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taehyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told you to change it motherfucker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook just sya you wanna fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m here already </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright Taehyung </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have a plan that will get u </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And by man we mean Seokjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all I almost got a autocorrect to Seokmin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, the others will explain the plan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>First of is that we need you to be more skinshippy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With seokjin, like touch him more (eww)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways talk to him more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitch u act as if u don’t show pda *cough* Yuta*cough*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also we’ll make sure to take pictures </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Then when we have enough proof </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re taking it to namjoon </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So jungkook can get his man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking </b>
</p><p>
  <span>And last but not least</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then get namjoon pregnant </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you’ll also have yo man </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom </b>
</p><p>
  <span>You got that buddy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking answer us damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking so long for fuck sake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy </b>
</p><p>
  <span>My bad </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay I understand kinda </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m starting to think this isn't a great idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like what if we get beaten by the hyung again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If we get caught we leave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Where we gonna go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>To the bahamas or to Alabama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They won’t know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess we could, but let’s not spill to anyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aye aye captain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys I’m back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here’s what happened </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m waiting for my tea </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this woman comes up to me and says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm?? Are you gay?? You look gay to me! Wanna date my son?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin I fear for you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi </b>
</p><p>
  <span>We all do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m highly scared </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien </b>
</p><p>
  <span>N E ways, school is starting soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So lets get our assess ready </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Plan A don’t work,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We go to Plan B</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>aight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, but can I sit with you guys during lunch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since I don’t know Plan B</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then get killed sure go ahead try sitting with us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao what did I tell you about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretending to be Winwin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>To not pretend to be winwin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I don’t scare the shit out of Yuta</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodboy Hao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well gotta dash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>See y’all during lunch and gym</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~TIME SKIP~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So i might have overheard namjoon and Seokjin fighting about sumin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I have no idea what it’s about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they breaking up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait hold on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you joking or are you kidding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No I’m not joking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m Fr fr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What we gon fo now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can we even continue our plan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk but still</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung don’t know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit he left the chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kooks text him tf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried it says he blocked me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why what did you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I might have send him dick pic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a accidently send him my sex type</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Big yoikes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Send me a copy kooks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me three</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~TIME SKIP~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all heard bout namjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheollie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUASTAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah I heard about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were gonna break up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>OOP </span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOBOO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah I heard too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina told me they were fighting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MINGEWW</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow sucks to suck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>am I right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Totally </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just so weird though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know there always together but breaking up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Seokjin prolly got tired of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dick prolly short too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But did they actually break up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know people fight but is it that bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what I wanna know too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They love each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheollie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But there fighting </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SHUATSAR</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know my Taehyung told me that Seokjin was talking about something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And namjoon got mad, saying he’s always talking about this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow I feel so bad for them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{97 LINER}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We are so fucked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We definitely are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t wanna get beaten again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s all eat at the garden for about two days aight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Are u sure we won’t get caught </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Calm down yuggie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They prolly won’t even notice were gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well except youngjae</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit gotta go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been see by jimin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_oh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe kooks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We not gon miss u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on yuggie we gotta go to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Were gonna go too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See y’all tomorrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>
  <span>aight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winwin and I are out too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m leave too</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So since my birthday passed, i just wanted to say thank you to the people who congratulated me on my pm, and that i forgot to published the last chapter of the ¾, so here's the last one, and then I will get back to writing  more, I have two other chapters in progress so wait for that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also like I said before, Samuel and Zhannen won’t appear in a while, but i still don’t know yet.<br/>And also do you guys want me to switch this into a SVT X NCT book, not that I ship all of them.<br/>What I’m trying to say is that do you guys want me to add NCT to this book?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>(OPERATION SAVE OUR HYUNGS IS A GO</b>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Guys we have a problem</p><p>And no it’s not about </p><p>Me eating namjoons ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Aww man</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Fr doh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>But like did it taste good</p><p>What flavor </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Prolly grass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Eww fucking gross</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Wait why grass </p><p>Out of all other flavor</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Fr fr</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>But it’s juancock tho</p><p>He’s always going for the salty ones</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>True dat</p><p>And just last night i heard him and yoongi</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>OOP</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>The fucking tea</p><p>That has been spilled</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>FUCKING STOP TAEHYUNG</p><p>WHY WOULD U SAY THAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>But Yoongi a whole headass</p><p>Why would u wanna fuck him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>No seriously why</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Gyu the fuck u mean</p><p>U like yoongi's look alike</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>He ain't wrong doh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi </b>
</p><p>But did i ask to be attack</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Anyways what were u talking about kooks</p><p>Also can we not talk about eating ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Why not</p><p>Eating ass is amazing, just ask Yugyeom and mark</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>I can only vouch because i have the tape</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Tf</p><p>Send me a copy </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Uh me too hoe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>I want one too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>I’ll send it later </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>How many sequels </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Hmm about three or four</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>That's more than Jungkook and namjoon do</p><p>And damn they fucking loud as hell</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Shut up anyways </p><p>Has anyone one of your hyungs been weird</p><p>And when I mean weird</p><p>I mean way weirder than usual</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Oh yeah</p><p>Seungcheol has been glaring at anyone who talks to him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Same Johnny keeps slamming anything he sees</p><p>I fear for the freshmans </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Exactly </p><p>Doyoung isn't mean but today </p><p>Boy has been glaring at me and I feel threatened </p><p>He also left me this  morning </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Same with jinjin and Mj</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Guys we should investigate </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>I’ve always wanted to be a detective </p><p>Yugs this is it </p><p>It’s our time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>I’m right behind u bam</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>We should meet at the park after school</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>That sounds fine then</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>I’m gonna see if Jinjin is okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Well I’m gonna ask</p><p>My baby if he’s okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>I’m gonna ask my mom </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>And I’m gonna ask my twin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>I’m gonna ask jb</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>Welp that leaves me with Jinyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Let me ask doyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Then I'll ask johnny </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kooki_Monster</b>
</p><p>We'll meet right back here okay</p><p>Yeah okay </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{We twins but not twins}</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>SoftSeok</b>
</p><p>Woo hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftWoo</b>
</p><p>Yes Seokmin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftSeok</b>
</p><p>Why is Seungcheol acting weird</p><p>And the other hyungs</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftWoo</b>
</p><p>I don’t know</p><p>Aren't they always weird tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftSeok</b>
</p><p>Yeah but their being weirder than usual</p><p>Like Sooyoung isn’t being hyper</p><p>Jun is isn't eating his sweet potato</p><p>Jeonghan is being emo</p><p>Seungcheol is glaring at anything he sees</p><p>Joshua is actually being normal</p><p>Jihoon isn’t writing music</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftWoo</b>
</p><p>Hold on</p><p>just be patient</p><p>Give me two minutes</p><p>Minghao is  texting me</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>{Mommy and Daughter}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daughter Hao</b>
</p><p>Mom</p><p>I need to see if ur being normal </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mommy Woo</b>
</p><p>I’m always being normal</p><p>It’s the other who aren't being their usual self </p><p>Not that I care anyways</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daughter Hao</b>
</p><p>But hyung it’s weird it doesn't feel right to me</p><p>Or the others</p><p>Jaehyun texted saying Doyoung and the other</p><p>Hyungs are acting weird </p><p>Like way weirder </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mommy Woo</b>
</p><p>I guess you're right</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t say anything to me</p><p>Nor did Jun</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mommy Woo</b>
</p><p>Anyways there probably having a bad day</p><p>It will pass </p><p>Just give them some space</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daughter Hao</b>
</p><p>I see</p><p>Well then I’ll go tell that to the others</p><p>Maybe ur right</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mommy Woo</b>
</p><p>I’m always right Hao</p><p>And just be patience </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{BABY POWER}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyGyu</b>
</p><p>Hyung u aren't being weird why</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyNu</b>
</p><p>I’m never weird </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyGyu</b>
</p><p>Sure </p><p>Anywhore like I was about to say</p><p>Why is every being weird-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyNu</b>
</p><p>I literally had this conversation with two other people</p><p>Why do you guys keep asking me</p><p>Joshua is being normal ask him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyGyu</b>
</p><p>But hyung ur smarter than anyone at this school</p><p>U always top at the end of every semester</p><p>And school year</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyNu</b>
</p><p>That's besides the point Gyu</p><p>just be patient okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyGyu</b>
</p><p>Fine then</p><p>I trust u hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyNu</b>
</p><p>Eww thats weird</p><p>You never trust me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BabyGyu</b>
</p><p>The things I do </p><p>Smh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(OPERATION SAVE OUR HYUNGS IS A GO)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Welp my mom says to have patience</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>My baby says to have patience</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>My twin says to have patience</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Wait what???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>Why y’all type the same thing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Fr doh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Who’s ur baby gyu</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Wonu hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Wait what</p><p>Thats my mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>That's my twin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>Shit and he said to have patience </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>WAIT JEON WONWOO RIGHT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Yeah why</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>THAT’S MY FUCKING OLDER BROTHER</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Well shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Thats crazy kooks</p><p>Anyways yug and I asked the other hyungs</p><p>And boi did they yell at us</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Wow kook is woo hyungs younger brother</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Damn</p><p>Who did u ask Taehyung?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>I didn’t ask anyone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>What about u kook?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Nope</p><p>Nothing nada</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Yeah we're screwed </p><p>But there is someone I’m gonna add my friend </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{2bams has added sunshine}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>Hai </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Eww another seokmin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Shit not another one</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Please see your way out</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Please and thank you</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>Alien</b></p><p>
  <b>???</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>Aww don’t be mean to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>Don’t be mean to him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Get out both of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>Hello new friend </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>Hai I’m Choi Youngjae</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Hai Jae</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Hello </p><p>. . . . . . . </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Let’s play truth or dare</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>How doh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>If it’s a dare we have to record yourself</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Thats fair, but what bout Eunwoo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>What abbott him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Don’t worry I can just see </p><p>I’ll support </p><p>Besides i’m not a fan of the game</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>Aww that sucks </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Alright I’ll go first because I’m confident </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Who wants to truth or dare him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Me I’ll do it</p><p>Winwin truth or dare</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Truth bitch </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Wait we each have three truths and the rest are dares </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>That's good</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Is it true you </p><p>Cheated on Yuta over Doyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Ehh</p><p>That aint funny dawg</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>No wtf</p><p>Doyoung is like a brother to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>Me next hoe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>Nah I don’t feel like playing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>Me either</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Yeah kinda bored without the hyungs</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>Yeah especially jacksons loud ass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Fr Soonyoung hyung is always loud</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>It's so sad and lonely </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>Stop being a pussy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>Shit he got u there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Fr fr</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Wait but I got a question for Jaehyun</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Please nothing to do with </p><p>Him dying his fucking hair again</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>The hell u mean</p><p>I look hot as hell</p><p>Anywhore, what did u want to ask Hao</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Please we all now I’m the visual</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Um the fuq</p><p>I’m the visual</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>What y’all mean I’m the hottest one here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>What my body is the best</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>Bitch u skinny as hell</p><p>I’m the real queen</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Y’all got me fuckd if u think ur prettier than me</p><p>I’m cute and hot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>Shits about to go down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>This is why I don’t talk with u guys a lot</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Damn let me ask my question </p><p>For fuck sakes </p><p>Anyways I was about to ask if your dating Doyoung</p><p>Why does Doyoung make googly eyes at Jungwoo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Shit beats me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Because there dating duh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>But arent u dating Doyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>U have to choose</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine  </b>
</p><p>Yeah whos it gonna be</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>Shit choose Doyoung he smart u can cheat off him on test</p><p>But damn Jungwoo cute af ngl</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>smh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Same Eunwoo same</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugo_ho</b>
</p><p>Bitch get out</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>Were in a poly relationship</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>Oh I heard about that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mymomiscool</b>
</p><p>So you can have both boys</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>That's actually cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Wait a damn minute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Visualking</b>
</p><p>what??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p><p>What's wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Instead of trying to break namjoon and seokjin</p><p>These three could have been a poly relationship</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Bitch u rite</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>Welp to damn late now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>For real doh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alien</b>
</p><p>Old headass </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>U need to stop hanging out with kook</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Fr doh</p><p>Like damn leave Eunwoo alone</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>Visualking</b></p><p>Shit calm down guys </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>My cousin is so weird </p><p>She burned some girl with fire</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>That ain't even cool</p><p>She why did  burn someone with fire</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Freedaddy</b>
</p><p>She did what</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2bams</b>
</p><p>Shit she crazy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yugi_ho</b>
</p><p>Bitches stay being crazy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>I don’t even want to stay here anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Treeboi</b>
</p><p>Bye bitches</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kookie_Monster</b>
</p><p>I’m leaving too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notwinwin</b>
</p><p>See ya</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chinesemom</b>
</p><p>Bye </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Jeon family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have you ever wondered who Wonwoo’s siblings are? Wonwoo is always concerned when the others hang out at his house. After the guys got out of jail, they didn’t see Wonwoo’s brothers even if they always asked Wonwoo about it, he ignored it.</p>
<p>Well I’m about to tell you more about the Jeon Family, and I don’t mean just four people. I'm talking about 10 siblings, plus two other guests.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey fellow friends it’s your local gay bitch back at it again with the worst book eve. I hope my books make you laugh, even though it’s cringy for me, I really try my best to make you guys happy but like I’m really bad at it, and I’m not good at writing, also I might not publish for a day, but if I do publish it’s cause I’ve done all of my homework and if I don’t publish it’s because I’m doing homework.</p>
<p>Also I don’t know why I put them as Wonwoo’s siblings okay, don’t come for me.<br/>And this isn't kinda a chapter, it's more of Wonwoo’s family, don’t worry I’m also making one for the other boys., comment on who you want next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's start off with Mrs. Jeon Joonmin, she is like the dad of the family, she's super funny, and loves to make fun of her family a lot, she like to stay clean, and loves to spoil the youngest son because why not, she does what she wants. Joonmin also makes music, as she collars with other artist. Of</span>
  <span> course she own her own clothing company and is the ambassador of a makeup line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next is Mrs. Jeon Chaeyeon, of course she is like the mom of the family, she’s super nice, and loves her family, she thinks of Joshua as family, she is amazing at art, but loves cooking, she hates any type of racist and homophobic people, she also own 5 five-star restaurant, and her own company in Paris, and Germany.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There is no specific order</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Doyum, he’s still in middle school, and looks up to all of his older siblings, he cares for each and everyone one of them, he might not be the bravest or the smartest one in his family, but he is caring and nice to others who are nice and caring to him back, but don’t let his cute look fool you, he's just as savage as the rest if the Jeon family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Somi, she’s also still in middle but she likes to act as if she is older than her siblings, she is cute when she wants to be, but she's also like Doyum, if you're nice to her she’ll be nice to you too. Somi also looks up to her older sister Jeon Somin, as the both have the same name, yet she can be crazy and funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Soyeon, she’s a sophomore with her twin Jungkook in high school, even though her family are crazy she’s just as crazy, she is probably the best prankster in the family, aside from Jungkook and somi. Soyeon is the only one who is able to play more than four instruments, and the only one who can remember things fast.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Jungkook, he’s a sophomore with his twin Soyeon in High school, he’s friends with the 97liners because he does what he wants, a quote he tells himself everyday. Jungkook is probably the craziest one there, but he’s also very savage when he wants to be, but he’s the sweetest person ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Somin, she is a senior in High school, she’s friends with everyone, and loves to dance, and sing. Somin considers herself smart but not as smart as her brother. Somin doesn't like getting dirty, she hates messes, and would sometimes make Jungkook clean it up . </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Wonwoo, a junior in high school, he can be shy, but can put you in your place, he has the best relationship with his parents, is clearly the worst liar in his family, has this weird obsession with cats and is in love with the thai bl Love By Chance. He doesn’t have the best relationship with his real father.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Yunmin, she is in college, and the oldest one, along with her twin brother, Yunjin is bisexual, she also doesn’t care about what people call or talk about her. Yunmin can be nice but her family and she’ll turn all savage on you and beat you up. She is also the second best at cooking the first being Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Yunjin, he is in college, with his twin sister Yunmin, he is the oldest, and tries to take care of the kids like a good hyung and oppa, but the others make it hard for him, he is also the only straight one there, yet people ask him how he isnt gay, when he clearly lives with alot queer people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Bohyuk, he is a freshman in high school, he hates having to do what his older siblings tell him but he is just like that with his younger ones. He is the least organized out of the kds. Bohyuk has many friends but only likes three of them.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeon Kura, she is the third oldest and has just started college, she hates learning but is willing to do it, to get the approval of her father. She is also one of the siblings to have a great relationship with her real father, but doesn’t really like talking bad about him.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bungie, is the families kitten, they rescued it on one of their trip to a daegu.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winy, is Wonwoo's pinguïn, he found when they went to visit their mom's mom in Alaska, so Wonwoo decide to take care of him.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So it’s me back at it again, with another chapter, so I’m ending this chapter soon, in like the thirtieth chapter, with the biggest fucking cliffhanger ever, but don’t worry the second book is in making, I gotta feed you somehow.</p><p>I have a new book coming out, and you guys can request any ships you want, but the book is in between Nct and Svt, because honestly, they are my ults.</p><p>Also I’ve been feeling like shit lately for the past few days, I honestly don’t know why, but I feel like the world doesn’t need someone like me, and that makes me feel like crap. There are also people out there who don’t like me being Bisexual.</p><p>And my feelings are honestly really hurt right now, and I just feel like ending it at all this point.</p><p>Anyways, I’m working on my eighteenth chapter. Now I hope you enjoy my writing, also my writing isn’t really good, I feel like i should just quit.</p><p>But let me not end up on the wrong side, but thanks for all your support and love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My books aren't funny anymore and I’m really thinking of deleting all of them.</p><p>I’m sorry if you like this but I don’t. I’m gonna give this book one more chance, and if I don’t like it I’m deleting it forever. Anyways I don’t think anyone even reads the notes and the summary.</p><p>Also I’m almost reaching my 20th chapter which is so surprising to me, since I always end up writing 5 chapters, so can anyone give me ideas for the 20th chapter. Please and thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So you see Joshua had no idea this was going to happen yet here he was with a crying Wonwoo on his shoulder and a crying Minghao in Jeonghan's arms. Clearly no one predicted this, except both Joshua and Jeonghan, they both look at each other and sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on it’s probably not that bad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is . . . . . Seungcheol nevew gets mad at Nonu . . . *hiccups* I wuv him so much” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua patted Wonwoo’s head,”is he drunk” Jeonghan asked, Joshua nodded,”actually I found out that Wonwoo gets drunk easily, and he didn’t even drink, but I guess it’s a symptom because I asked his mom” Jeonghan made an o face as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nunu calm down and look at me” Wonwoo lifted his head up at Joshua, his eyes were red his face was stained with tears, and his cheeks were puffed up, scrunching his nose in the process,”Seungcheol and you are friends, he doesn't hate you and you don’t hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But . . . . . you heawd what he said” Wonwoo sniffles, as he wipes his nose,”he hates me,” Wonwoo hugged Joshua again, crying his heart out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he talking like that” Jeonghan questioned, he has never seen Wonwoo act like this the past two months they have known each other,”Well it’s not my business to say, but do you know what a little is?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua sighs, this is harder than it looks,”Give me one second” Joshua placed Wonwoo slowly on the bed as he cuddled with Minghao, Jeonghan cooed as he took pictures for future blackmail on both boys.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua came back, with his computer, he showed Jeonghan a website he found about littles and to say that Jeonghan was surprised Wonwoo was a little was a different statement. “Oh wow, I didn’t think he was-” Jeonghan fell silent again, he watched Wonwoo and Minghao cuddling each other and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well me either but Wonwoo tries his best to hide it” Joshua patted Wonwoo’s head, Joshua glanced and Jeonghan, who was still staring at the other two boys, “Maybe I should tell him” Joshua thought to himself, here he has the chance to ask Jeonghan out but he was too scared.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock Knock” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Joshua frown, the voice sounded so familiar to them, “Oh Joshua and Jeonghan, I didn’t see you there” Doyoung waved at them, “I didn’t know you knew Wonwoo” Jeonghan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you see my mom is a maid here, and Wonwoo i have been friends since the day we met, which was two years ago” Doyoung smiled at the memory they had together,”Also when he wakes up, please tell him that Mrs. Joonmin went on a business trip again”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys nod, and Doyoung left,”that wa-” Joshua couldn't finish his sentence when Somi, Jungkook and Doyum ran into the room, jumping on a sleeping Wonwoo, and Minghao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU SON OF A BISCUITS GET OFF OF ME” Wonwoo yelled pushing his siblings off him, but Somi nor the other two boys budge so Wonwoo sat up, making Doyum fall off his chest and onto Joshua's arms, “NO CATCH US IF YOU CAN” Somi yelled right in his ears, and everyone knows Wonwoo has sensitive ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing you know, Wonwoo is chasing all three of his siblings around his room, Joshua Jeonghan, and a pouting Minghao followed behind as they left the room, the other four still chasing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded as he plopped on the couch, “Do you two want to stay over” Jeonghan and Minghao nodded,”Yeah I’m totally staying, there is now way I’m skipping the time to eat your moms food”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{95 Liners}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Choi Seungcheol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you listen u piece of pie</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannie try to be less scary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need him to cooperate  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um can you explain this to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea what ur talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I’m confused </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeon Wonwoo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your best friend who has a secret</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A secret that he wants to tell u</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah a secret secret </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what I said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh dude were twins</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course I know who Wonwoo is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you guys dumb or dumb</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways what secret</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me now</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo has a secret to tell you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since you're clearly ignoring him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo has something </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I won’t say either </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What? What is it</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you can see my message</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just tell me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No can do</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t tell you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because you have to come</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine I’ll be there soon then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you’ll leave when I get there</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also bring chocolate</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Also a big bear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more candy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Real Life~</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, Joshua ran over to open it, and there stood Choi Seungcheol he was holding a lot of stuff, a big teddy bear and also a cat plushie a chocolate heart box, cookies, two jars of candy and balloons that said ‘I’m sorry’ with another bear stuck to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua stood there shaking his head in disappointment at Seungcheol who only groaned,” are you not gonna help me out here” Joshua shook his head and ran back inside, leaving Seungcheol there with stuff in his hand, at times like this Seungcheol wished he was more mature than he already is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you” Jungkook opened the door fully so Seungcheol can enter,”thank you Jungkook, is Wonwoo here” Jungkook nodded and then pointed to Wonwoo’s room,”he’s in there, but just be careful, he’s in a terrible mood”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol knocked twice before entering, it’s weird because Seungcheol has never done this before, and he was really nervous and scared at the same time. Jeonghan and Minghao greeted him, while Joshua was still shaking his head in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo is in the bathroom right now, we’ll be going now, also Joshua your coming along with us too” Jeonghan, Minghao and Joshua waved bye to Seungcheol, but heard a I’ll be back from Joshua who earned a smack on the head by Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol waited about two more minutes when Wonwoo came out wiping his face, Wonwoo met eyes with Seungcheol and bursted into tears, hugging Seungcheol tight, as the older boy hugged back, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist, gripping it tightly but not to tight to hurt the said boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sowwy cheollie” Wonwoo cried harder as his face turned red, Seungcheol was shocked at the way Wonwoo was talking but decided to ask later, because right now his best friend needed him the most now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault baby, I’m the one who should be apologizing, I was just upset they boys ended up in jail, and I took it out on you, I’m sorry for forgetting our best friend anniversary, you have the biggest right to hate me right now, and I take full responsibility”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo sniffles a giggle,”Cheol I was being petty too, I’m vewy sowwy nonu said those means wowds to you” when Seungcheol was about to say someone got a message from Joshua saying Wonwoo is a little and a huge ass paragraph explaining what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo baby, are you a little”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo stiffened as he but his lip,”do you hate nonu” Seungcheol shook his head fast,”no I can never hate my favorite baby, in fact I love you Wonu, and I want you to know that” Seungcheol tickled Wonwoo’s stomach as the younger only laughed as he clung to Seungcheols arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonu loves you too cheollie” Wonwoo placed a sloppy kiss on Seungcheol’s nose before getting up from his lap,”I want chocolate pwease” Seungcheol opened the box, and took one chocolate out, Wonwoo opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Seungcheol was confused is an understatement,”what?” Seungcheol had no idea what Wonwoo was doing, but nonetheless he found the younger boy adorable,”feed me hyungie” Wonwoo pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol made an o face, before slipping the chocolate inside Wonwoo’s mouth, which was extremely hot, and Seungcheol kinda felt hot by that but decided to only keep that to himself, so he doesn’t weird Wonwoo out at all,”does it taste good baby” Seungcheol asked, which earned a nod and a cute smile from Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do”, Wonwoo made a thinking face,as he playfully placed his hands under his chin,”Movie” he cheered as he pulled Seungcheol onto the bed, where Seungcheol wrapped the blanket around both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol put Frozen which actually was Wonwoo’s favorite Disney movie, and to be honest Seungcheol also liked Frozen because it was honestly an amazing movie, but this time they watched the second movie, since they’ve watched the first about hundreds of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the part where the giants try to chase Anna, Wonwoo had already fallen asleep, which made Seungcheol pull out his phone to read the paragraph Joshua sent him about littles and what they do and like, during that Wonwoo had grabbed Seungcheol’s thumb and placed it inside his mouth, which made the older gasp but ruffle Wonwoo’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>{</span>
  <b>95 liners}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks for that whole paragraph </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for getting Wonu to give me a chance </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>No problem </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was all Joshie’s idea</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What no it wasn’t </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was your idea </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just followed along </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww ur too kind</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t ask for that shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all so gross </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways I owe u one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what do you shitheads want</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell us who u like</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait I already know this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teehee </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  ☺️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👉👈</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww man </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is it</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Wonu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinda obvious sir</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My bad 😂 </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anywhore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to go </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotta learn more about this</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>{</span>
  <b>Real Life}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs he had just finished reading everything about littles and to say he was intrigued was an understatement, he only smiled as Wonwoo sucked on his thumb mumbling something about cake and strawberries being the perfect match for a tea party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol fell asleep with Wonwoo in his arms, when Joshua had come back to get some clothes since Jeonghan had decided to drop him off, Joshua made sure to take tons of pictures for future blackmail on both boys, especially Seungcheol, before leaving with Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Next Day~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo yawned, but ended up hitting Seungcheol in the process,”oh my god I’m so sorry Cheol” Wonwoo helped Seungcheol up,”it’s okay baby don’t worry about it” Wonwoo frowned ,”since when did he start calling me baby” Wonwoo thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what did you just call me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry are you not little Wonwoo anymore” Wonwoo shook his head no,”sorry then” Seungcheol apologized, Wonwoo smiled,”I’m just kidding with you Cheol, you can call me whatever you want, because I’m your baby right” Wonwoo pouted,”of course” Seungcheol gave Wonwoo a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Wonu, let’s go brush our teeth” Wonwoo shook his head no as he wrapped himself around the blankets,”don’t wanna” Seungcheol frowned,”come on, if you do I’ll give you anything you want” Wonwoo thought about it,”okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Seungcheol felt like a pervert when he remembered he had to shower Wonwoo himself because Wonwoo can’t do it, in little space, but even though they have taken a shower together many times, this felt different to Seungcheol “do you know how to shower Wonu” Wonwoo nodded, which for Seungcheol was a relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they both were showered and dressed, Seungcheol really wasn’t surprised on what Wonwoo was wearing because in one of the paragraphs Joshua sent him, it said that littles like wearing something there comfortable in, whether it was a dress, skirt, or shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was wearing a white shirt with an avocado in the middle, and green shorts that were matching, he also added his favorite white thigh high socks with green slippers,”he must really like avocados” Seungcheol thought to himself laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Cheol cawwy me” Wonwoo made grabby hands at him, which Seungcheol complied and picked him up, Wonwoo wrapping his legs around the losers waist, giggling. “Hyungie, Nonu knows what he wants”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded for him to continue, placing Wonwoo on the dining room chair,”kisses” he giggled covering his face in embarrassment, Seungcheol cooed, before placing a kiss on Wonwoo’s nose,”no not there hyungie” folding his arms Wonwoo pointed at his lips,”here, pwease”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol but his lip, this is the first time he would ever kiss his best friend, not only that it’s also because Jeon fucking Wonwoo is his crush, and he doesn’t want Wonwoo to regret it either even if it’s little Wonwoo, and possibly not like the kiss, he didn’t even want to take advantage of this,”Pwease”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo pouted, Seungcheol sighs before quickly pecking Wonwoo’s lips,”hyungie that wasn’t a kiss” Wonwoo pouted folding his arms, as he ignored Seungcheol asking him what he wanted to eat for breakfast,”Wonwoo stop being petty and just answer me” Seungcheol yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo whimpered, and sniffles as tears start streaming down his face, “Cheollie hates me” Seungcheol rapidly ran over to Wonwoo’s side, hugging the crying boy,”no no no I don’t hate you, I love you Wonu”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol lifted Wonwoo up in his lap, then lifted his chin up, so he can see Wonwoo’s face more, his cheeks were puffed, his ears were red, and his eyes were glossy, Seungcheol leaned in and gave Wonwoo a kiss on his nose, “Seungcheol” was the only thing Wonwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to make you cry”, Seungcheol apologized, Wonwoo smiled,”it’s okay Seungcheol, I can get very clingy sometimes, so it’s my fault”, Wonwoo shook a his head as he played with the back of Seungcheol’s hair, giggling Wonwoo gave the older a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol there’s something I have to tell you”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you, can I do something” Seungcheol asked, as Wonwoo nodded, with a determined sigh leaving his lips, Seungcheol placed his lips, onto Wonwoo’s,”soft” was all Seungcheol thought</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s lips kissed along Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo melted into the kiss, as Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and his other hand tangled into the younger boy's hair, the kiss was slow and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s heart was beating fast, as he kissed back, falling into the rhythm of the kiss, slowly the kiss became quicker, filled with lust as both boy’s craved each other's touch. Wonwoo softly moaned as Seungcheol slipped his tongue inside his mouth, Wonwoo was glad his siblings were at granny min’s house today. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol finally released Wonwoo, as a string of saliva was hanging from both boys mouth, there foreheads pressed together, as they both pant for air,”I really like you Wonwoo” was all Seungcheol said, before kissing him again, as Wonwoo also responded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too Cheol” Wonwoo blushed covering his face, Seungcheol cooed, before picking Wonwoo up,”I’m not hungry anymore” Wonwoo playfully hit Seungcheol giggling as Seungcheol sat down on the couch with Wonwoo still on him </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“me either”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>and just like that, Seungcheol kissed Wonwoo again, but this time it was slow and full of love, the younger kissed back happily, as he quickly separated them again,”Cheol will you be my boyfriend” Seungcheol responded with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that answer your question”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shrugged,”I don’t know, maybe you should try again” Seungcheol chuckled at the younger before giving him a peck,”yes you asshat, I’ll be your boyfriend”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys spent the day together, watching shows, giving each other kisses, and even learning how to bake, courtesy of Choi Seungcheol who didn’t want to spend the day being lazy, unlike his boyfriend who only helped when it was something easy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s me ur not so favorite person, because I really like the last chapter, here’s another update because why the fuck not, and also I have finally reached the stage of me being a cat girl, Deadass nobody can stop me, also I fucked up my hair big time.</p><p>The person to blame is my own mother for giving birth to a stupid ugly dumbass.<br/>Me I’m the stupid ugly dumbass, Hai.</p><p>Anywhore thank you for those who actually read my notes, I appreciate everyone who reads my book.</p><p>Also sorry if this chapter is short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Biden 2020}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>No one here is American </p><p>Except Joshua and Hansol </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Fr doh </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>I heard Nevada taking a lil too long to count them votes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>But y tho </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie </b>
</p><p>It’s not that hard to count </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Deadass tho </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>I question what was going threw their mind </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Your right</p><p>It’s not that hard to count</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>But doesnt the USA</p><p>Have like a lot of people</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana </b>
</p><p>That's actually true </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>But like I don’t get why</p><p>People would want a pumpkin for president </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Fr </p><p>I know I’m not american but damn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Did you hear about him banding tiktok</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>I was ready to throw hands </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>It be like that sometimes tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>Chan sweetie </p><p>Ur the only who who stayed true to ur user</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>Stay loyal to his user</p><p>Could not be me tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Fr tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>My concern grows more for u idiots </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Hyung i thought u were nice </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Yeah, u were so nice</p><p>U gave me anything </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>But why does that does that wrong </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>It doesn’t sound wrong to me</p><p>Like deadass</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Me either </p><p>I honestly don’t see anything sexual there</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>Speaking of which </p><p>Wonwoo and Seungcheol </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana </b>
</p><p>How did your date go</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie </b>
</p><p>Wait what</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>?????</p><p>Um tea </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Date since when</p><p>I’m dead I can’t y’all </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>If went fine actually </p><p>I apologized </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>Is that all </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Clearly not</p><p>I asked this dumbass out</p><p>Because he was being a pussy </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>SHIT IS WONU THE TOP</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>The top of what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL </b>
</p><p>u know </p><p>That one who takes the lead</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Um what</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>Is he supposed to be on top of me</p><p>????</p><p> </p><p><b>BOB</b> <b><br/>
</b>I think their both innocent guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>Nah they just playin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Prolly not tho</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Why would y’all think i top</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>wdym</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>I can barely handle myself</p><p>I’m not that smart</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>Damn he roasted himself</p><p> </p><p><b>QTIP</b> <b><br/>
</b>Could not be me tho</p><p>teehee</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Wait if ur not smart</p><p>Why did i copy you off the test </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>. . . . </p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>Scarface</b></p><p>Shouldve kept ur mouth shut</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Shit we gotta hold a funeral </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>It was nice to know u Soonyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>Bob will always remain in our hearts</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Shit  not even I can protect u</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>It be ur own father </p><p>😭😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>I felt that pain</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>It’s about to go down </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>Guys stop being dramatic </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Kwon Soonyoung</p><p>I’m going to kill you in your sleep</p><p>Keep trying me, you little shit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Mommy I’m scared </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>Shit guys he use the periodt</p><p>Time to evacuate </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Y’all play to much</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>OOP</p><p>😚💅</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>I question sometimes</p><p>On what happened if I didn't </p><p>Know none of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Same, but like </p><p>Half of us are friends </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>Oh yeah that's true</p><p>But before i met all of you</p><p>The only two people that I knew</p><p>Were Chan and since wonwoo is always at the top of the semester</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>HakunaOhana</b></p><p>Same, but I knew Hansol instead</p><p>Of Chan</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>I knew everyone</p><p>Not personally, but like I always know everything </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Aren't you like that gossiper </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>Shit Gossiper is a word</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>GERMGYU</b></p><p>Could not be me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Yeah cause ur life sucks </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Bitch </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>😂😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Damn hao</p><p>How does it feel to be turned into a meme</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GERMGYU</b> <b><br/>
</b>Shouldn't have opened ur mouth</p><p>smh</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>Cheonsan</b></p><p>Lol could not be me</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>RAWRXD</b></p><p>Hyung you should be stopping this</p><p>Not encouraging it</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Shit did Jeonghan and Chan switch personality <b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Magic doesn't exist hoe</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Everybody knows that</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>I’m gonna adopt a dog</p><p>Or maybe a cat</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b>UJIMEON</b></p><p><b></b>Bark Bark</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Yeah no</p><p>I’m leaving</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hai guys, it’s me again, I know people hate reading notes, but hey I’ll stop if you guys ask me kindly, anyways as you may now, thanksgiving is in two weeks, I think, I’m not that smart, but  will be making a Thanksgiving special because, </p><p>I just really am thankful for those who read my book.</p><p>Anywhore, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapters, also like I said before, I’m actually thinking of ending the book,on my forty chapter, for you guys to read, and like.</p><p>Also you won’t mind if i write some smut, just a lil, not a big smut, but a lil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Am I supposed to be excited or not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghao, groaned, after his birthday party, the guys had invited, Minghao to the amusement park, and to be honest, he really doesn’t want to be outside right now, but with booseoksoon, pressuring him to come along, he did, and boy does he regret it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s an amusement park, we're supposed to be amused” Soonyoung laughed, slapping his knee, which only earned a groan from everybody,”Your jokes aren't funny, and nor are you” Jihoon hissed, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s paying” Wonwoo asked, but he regret asking, because all of the guys are giving him puppy eyes,”Wonu you see, i lost my wallet”, Mingyu pouted,”I don’t have money” Jeonghan faked cried on Chan’s shoulder,”My sister ate it” Hansol exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have money” Joshua gave Wonwoo a small smile,”Your paying, I’m the birthday boy” Minghao, said using the birthday card on him,”I’m your twin” Seokmin said,”Uh, I can pay for myself hyung” Chan said, as he patted Jeonghan’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looked at the last  five,”Don’t worry I’ll pay for myself too” Jun said, as Seungkwan also nodded,”Me too” Soonyoung said, Wonwoo glanced at Seungcheol and Jihoon, who sheepishly smile, with a sigh Wonwoo walked over to the ticket booth, as asked for thirteen tickets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, now let’s just go” Wonwoo handed everyone a ticket, as they all ran in, there were lots of stands, and cool rides, Wonwoo was glad halloween passed, because then they would have to go to a haunted house, and he does not like that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung lets go there” everyone had dashed off, with a partner, which left Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Chan, as all three of them played games, and rode rides, which was mostly Seungcheol and Chan since Wonwoo is afraid of heights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at this, it’s so cute” Wonwoo squealed, as he saw the cute fishes swimming around the tank,”Do you want one hyung” Chan asked tilting his head, Wonwoo shook his head,”It’s okay Chan”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Wonwoo really wanted the goldfish, he decided not too, since it would die in a span of a week, The person behind the stand, smiled at all three of them,”You can have one for free, discount for your boyfriends”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol and Chan eyes widen,”Wait you think were dating” Chan asked pointing at all three o them, well Wonwoo wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, the worker nodded,”and you really look good together”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either boy could say anything, Wonwoo spoke,”You think so,” The worker nodded, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair,”That's good to know, right Cheol, right Channie” Wonwoo looked at both boys, as he said their name, they nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they did get the goldfish, it ended up dying the moment the worker handed it to Seungcheol, Wonwoo was upset but he also knew this was going to happen, “Let’s just get ice cream” Seungcheol sighs, as Wonwoo and Chan cheered running off to find the Ice cream parlor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Junhao~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is this so awkward?” Minghao thought to himself, knowing too well that, He and Jun were having a lovers quarrel, he hated to admit, but he didn’t like the feeling of being ignored by Jun at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go there” Jun pointed at the Long Flume, Minghao honestly didn’t want to get wet right now, but Jun had reassured him that he had brought extra clothes just in case something like this would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for both boys to relax around each other,”Jun, talk to me” Minghao pulled Jun towards a bench,”It’s nothing Minghao, please just drop it” Jun really wasn’t in the mood to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not unless you tell me whats wrong, I’m not only worried about you as a friend, I’m worried about you as a boyfriend, and I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do right now, I don’t want you to leave me, because I don’t know why we're fighting”       </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun felt silent, as tears fell on his face, Minghao slipped Jun’s hands into his,”Just talk to me, make me understand,”, Jun sighs before turning to Minghao,”My mother died” Minghao didn’t say anything only hugging Jun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” Jun shook his head,”It’s my fault for not telling you, I should have been more mature, but my feelings got the best of me, I’m sorry hao please forgive me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you Jun, now let’s go have fun” Minghao pulled Jun up, dragging him to the viking,”I’m so gonna have a headache by the end of this” Jun thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Jihan~</b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so much fun” Jeonghan yelled as he and Joshua were spinning in a cup of tea, giggling and laughter was what people heard from the sidelines, yet nobody could say anything, because both boys looked good together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh that was fun” Joshua cheered, “Why don’t we take a little break,” Jeonghan suggested,”I’m kinda tired right now” Jeonghan laughed, he and Joshua made their way to a pretzel stand,”Do you want one” Joshua asked, while Jeonghan just shook his head no,”I’ll just get water”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua received a text from Seungcheol,”Hey um, I need to use the bathroom real quick” Jeonghan just nodded, he was playing some games on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <b>{HELP ME}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Help me josh</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened this time</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Wonu likes Chan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do you think that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Because this worker was like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you three look good together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wonu was like u think so</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh damn</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you try to ask him about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk to them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you do you might get your answer</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess i’ll do that </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways I have to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonu and Chan are giving me the look</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright then</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Real life}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua left the bathroom, but he regretted it because he saw Jeonghan talking to his boyfriend, he wanted to cry right then and there, but he held it in,”Hey, I’m back, sorry I took long, I almost got lost”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, this is Jin-Seo, my boyfriend that I told you guys about” Joshua shook hands with him, but he honestly didn’t want him here,”Hopefully I’m not interrupting, I just saw Jeonghan here and wanted to say hi”    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua just nodded,”Jeonghan, I’m gonna go see Seokmin and Soonyoung, you seem like you're having fun with Jun-Seo” Jeonghan frowned, but nodded,”Okay I’ll meet you later then”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he really likes you,” Jun-Seo asked, everything was actually all a plan, Jeonghan wanted to make Joshua jealous, but now he’s doubting that Joshua likes him, because apparently, he clearly looks happy for Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to him Jeonghan, if you tell him face to face, maybe he’ll understand you, and finally accept you, just go, and if it doesn’t work out, I’m always here to comfort you”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled,”Thank you for helping me out in the first place, I owe you big time” with that Jeonghan knew Joshua was heading to the carousel, where Seokmin and Soonyoung should be at right now.      </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Joshua” Jeonghan pulled Joshua’s arm, stopping him from moving, but Joshua didn’t turn around to face him,”Josh, are you crying?” Joshua shook his head, before using his free hand to wipe his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh, look at me”, Jeonghan turned Joshua to face him, he was crying. Jeonghan pulled Joshua somewhere, where not many people could see them,”Joshi don’t cry please baby” Jeonghan pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really like Jun-Seo, it was all just to make you jealous. You were always so nice about the fact that I was fake dating someone, and I got scared, because I thought you didn’t like me” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I like you, you're such an asswhole. I honestly thought you didn’t like someone like me, it’s obvious my parents and I have issues yes, but after I moved in with Wonwoo, I found out that I actually like you, someone like me doesn’t deserve someone like you”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hong Jisoo, don’t ever say that, because you are an amazing person, I love you for being you and I will always care for you, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve someone as gentle as you, your perfect me, and I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you to Hannie” Jeonghan smiled, he hugged him, he Hugged the person he wanted, and this time, he will never let go,”does this mean we're together?” Joshua asked, blushing at the fact that he can call his best friend, his boyfriend.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Joshua, were together now” with a laugh, Jeonghan put his hands out for Joshua, amd with a smile, Joshua took it,”let’s go have more fun, also at the end let’s ride the ferris wheel with the others”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{SeokSoon}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I thought I saw Joshua” Seokmin said, he and Soonyoung past the carousel,”Are you sure it wasn’t just a look alike” Seokmin shrugged,”probably, I don’t know, I really thought that was him”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with Jeonghan~Hyung so it's all fine. Look let’s ride the fireball, I heard they had to change the fire, because someone actually caught on fire”, Soonyoung gasped, “that deadass sounds like fun, lets go do it”   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOOO”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin launched on to Soonyoung as they both laughed and yelled, putting their hands up, as the roller coaster looped and looped, the next loop was even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS SO MUCH FUN”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin understood nothing that came out of Soonyoung’s mouth, he only agreed back with a yell,”we are coming back here next year” Soonyoung said, both boys getting off the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed, that was awesome, but you know what else is awesome?” Soonyoung shook his head,”What is it?” The suspense is killing him right now,”The Pendulum,” Seokmin said, trying to make his voice deep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pendulum?” Soonyoung repeated,”sounds like a death wish. Lets go do it” Soonyoung and Seokmin ran over to the Pendulum,”It’s about to go down” Seokmin cheered, Soonyoung nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After two more rides, the sun was gonna set soon,”Cheol hyung said to meet, at 6, when the sun is close to setting”, Soonyoung said, showing the message to Seokmin who only nodded,”Let’s get food though, after all that I’m so hungry” Soonyoung just laughed at him,”Okay”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Verkwan}</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not in the mood right now”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol nodded,”do you just wanna sit here, and wait til 6”, Seungkwan just nodded not saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neither boy said a thing, not that Seungkwan was in the mood to even talk right now, and Hansol had no idea on how to start a conversation with someone he likes, but also has a boyfriend.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{JiGyu}</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, but he can not go on the ride, he’s too short”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s Seventeen, he was clearly born short, just let him go on” Mingyu was getting upset, the rules said as long as you're older than sixteen you can ride the Skycoaster, ”do you have any proof of that” the co-worker said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon groaned, and showed him his id,” I’m old enough to ride the goddamn thing, now let us pass” the worker nodded, and let the boys on the ride,”Geez hyung, at least be nice about it”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have been hold up for five fucking minuets, of course I’m pissed about that, but now lets just have fun” Jihoon chuckled at the last part, Mingyu actually felt kinda scared by the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After awhile on other rides, Jihoon got tired,”Carry me”, Mingyu eyes widen,”wait what”, Jihoon glared at him,”I said carry me, or did you not hear me”, Mingyu gulped but nodded, as Jihoon got on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It really looked as if the father was giving the son a piggyback ride, everyone around them were okay with it, probably because they thought Mingyu is a single father raising a son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck” Soonyoung said, coming out of nowhere, with Seokmin, who was looking them up and down, while sending Mingyu thumbs up a wink, and a big smirk, ”y’all just ruined my fun. Put me down” Jihoon said as he got off of Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mispronounced Master wrong” Hansol said, snickering, giving Seokmin a high five,”Excuse you, I would be the master,” Jihoon turned to Mingyu with a glare,” I’m sorry what do did you say”, Mingyu shook his head,”Nothing, I didn’t say anything”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh leave him alone” Jeonghan said raising his eyebrows at the others,”So were only missing Junhao, and the other three” Soonyoung said counting,”what the hell is a Junhao” Minghao exclaimed from behind Joshua.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ship name, duh”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An ugly one, if you ask me” Chan said laughing, While Seungcheol shook his head in disappointment, while Wonwoo had walked over to Joshua, asking him questions if he finally asked out Jeonghan, to which the older responded with a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys the sun is almost setting, let’s get on the ferris wheel” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All the boys ran in line, the lady at the front gave them the cart with the most seats, the members had sat down, but only two weren't able to sit, so Joshua ended up on Jeonghan’s lap, and Minghao on Jun’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow it’s so beautiful”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua loved the scenery, it was pretty, so he took a picture, he wanted to remember this day, the day he asked Jeonghan out, the day he spent with all of his friends, “It’s been two hella of a month” Soonyoung said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It really has” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked back down at the picture he and Jeonghan took together, he’s definitely gonna save that as his wallpaper, might even get a phone case, if he gets the money to buy all that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TeeHee I'm going to hell confirmed </p><p>: )  :</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hey guys, so as you know, my 20 chapter is coming soon, so I wanted to do a q&amp;a, you can ask any question, just don’t be rude, racist, homophobic, just try to not be rude please and thank you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You can also ask me questions, and my side characters as well. : )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Choi Seungcheol</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Yoon Jeonghan</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hong Jisoo</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Wen Junhui</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Kwon Soonyoung</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Jeon Wonwoo</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lee Jihoon</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Xu Minghao</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Kim Mingyu</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lee Seokmin</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Boo Seungkwan</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chwe Hansol</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lee Chan</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Side Characters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Jeon Family</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Hong Family</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Jun-Seo</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Doyoung</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Author (Me)  </b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So we have finally reached chapter 20, and I’m super excited for this because why the hell not, it’s clearly not everyday, you publish a chapter, because you have no life, no offense to others, also I’m excited for got7 comeback, also I’m gonna go broke soon, so I’m gonna go say bye to my wallet.</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and please go back to the last update, for the q&amp;a which will be published next week on Friday, or when I’m not busy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Biden 2020}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>What did I say about talking to me at school</p><p>I have disowned all of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>I wasn’t in jail</p><p>So I can talk to you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Same here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>I thought we were friends </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Papa they dragged me into this</p><p>Please don’t ignore me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>You still went to jail</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Thank you Jun for being smart</p><p>There's you answer Soonyoung</p><p>And Jeonghan stop following me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>Why??? </p><p><b><br/></b> <b>HakunaOhana</b></p><p>Why are you even following him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Yeah you weirdo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Cough </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Jealous</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Cough</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>What the heck was that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Y’all real weird</p><p>Even I got that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>It always be the horny people</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>smd</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>No<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>What???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Disgusting </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>I’m gonna go bathe in holy water</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>. . . .</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Shit that wasn't meant for y’all</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>I’m just gonna go</p><p>Cry in the bathroom </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>Have fun with that</p><p>Lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>Get wild bruh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Aren’t you supposed to be a hyung</p><p>SMH </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Boi ur younger than all of us</p><p>Shut yo mouth </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Yet he’s very mature</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>I raised him well</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>I raised  him well</p><p>What are you talking about</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>I wanna leave this gc</p><p>So bad, but Hansol will kill me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>That’s right</p><p>You don’t want to see me sad either</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>I’m concerned to the fact</p><p>That Wonwoo just said that</p><p>Sol how do you do it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>You have a nickname for Hansol</p><p>Yet I don’t get one</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Damn it b ur own</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>Lol could not be me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow </b>
</p><p>Shut up</p><p>Geez, I hate it here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>Don’t worry bb</p><p>The feeling is mutual </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Sorry, I’ll look for one</p><p>Hmmmm</p><p>hmmm</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Okay stop with the hmm</p><p>It’s annoying </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>OOP</p><p>Chan is taking action</p><p>For the first time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>Hansol just be quite</p><p>Please, just shh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>Y’all know Minjoo </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>The girl or the boy </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana </b>
</p><p>There's a boy Minjoo </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>Joshua he’s in </p><p>Our biology class </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>Could not be me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>Shut yo mouth right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>Aight</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>What???</p><p>😂 😂 </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Just don’t ask at this point </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Yeah ur right </p><p>I might just go back to class</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>We have school</p><p>?????</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>We do</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana </b>
</p><p>Yes it’s thursday</p><p>What do you expect</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB </b>
</p><p>Yeah even I knew that</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>smh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie </b>
</p><p>Did the hyungs forget</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>Seungcheol I trained you to be better</p><p>This is what happens when you hang out with Soonyoung</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>I trained Seungcheol the fuck you mean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>I’m pretty sure his mother did</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>I question why I’m still here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>Same dude same</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>As you all can tell</p><p>I’m clearly the only sane one here</p><p>So bow down to me peasant </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>If your the king</p><p>Can I be the prince</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Can I be your right hand</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>I wanna be your left hand</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>I wanna be the left toe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana </b>
</p><p>I’m the right toe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>Does that mean</p><p>I’m the right nipple</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>I’m honestly disgusted </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>When are you not</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>Aww you know me so well</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>I can hear the sarcasm </p><p>In that text</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>You can hear texts</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Only talented people</p><p>Can do that </p><p>I’m not talented </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>Me either </p><p>But u see me, beat all those people</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>It’s cause their scared of a midget</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>OOP</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Shit bout to go down</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>Get the popcorn </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Guys chill</p><p>It’s not that serious </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>Says you</p><p>Have you seen Jihoon beat Mingyu with a guitar </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>I regret it</p><p>The shame I felt</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>Guys we have no school</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>When</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>In two weeks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Fr </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>Are you serious </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>U ain't lying aren't you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie </b>
</p><p>I deadass don’t want to go</p><p>I’m to tired for this</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>When I’m president</p><p>I’m going to ban school</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>You would be my hero</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>But you aren't korean though</p><p>You can be president in China</p><p>But no here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>Oh you right</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>The smartest person here become president </p><p>Quick we don’t have much time</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana </b>
</p><p>I’m pretty smart</p><p>But I’m not korean</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>That’s to much work for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>I nominate</p><p>Jihoon as president and Wonwoo as vice president</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>It would've been better</p><p>If you switch it around</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>Shit you’ve been called out Jihoon</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>How you feel b</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB </b>
</p><p>Must be hurting inside</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU </b>
</p><p>He’ll be a short president </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>I will shove this apple down your throat </p><p>Keep playing me with you little shits</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GERMGYU</b>
</p><p>Y’all I feel like we're missing something </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>You mean Seungkwan right </p><p>He got sick</p><p>His mom forced him to stay at home</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>Poor kwan</p><p>Hope he’s doing okay</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p><b></b> How’d you know <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>His mom is my mom’s</p><p>Assistant </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>Oh wow</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>Shit it be the rich people </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>Smh</p><p>I don’t know why I feel so ashamed </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>It be ur own</p><p>I’m telling one day</p><p>The rich people are going to fuck it up</p><p>No offense Wonwoo</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>Full offense </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m back, yes it’s me ur not so favorite book author, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter today, and also, I’m prolly gonna stop making notes, or like just a lil summary since, I’m also tired of writing notes.</p><p>Anywhore please enjoy this cute chapter for our Seungkwanie, to get better, and I’m talking about his ankle, even though he doesn’t show it, u can tell he’s sometimes uncomfortable, putting pressure on it.</p><p>Also like I said before, y’all won’t mind just a lil smut right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwan hope your doing okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t be sad, try to keep ur head up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re always here for you if you need something </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember u have hyungs and dongsaeng who care about u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next time be more careful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also try not to get sick again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll try hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides don’t worry about me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a very strong individual </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That don’t need no man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidding but I am an individual </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thanks for checking up on me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s really nice of you hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s what friends are for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides ur like a son to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll always be here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey kwannie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope your doing good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make sure to take a lot of rest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You need to take care of yourself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll try my best tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also thanks for not freaking out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My other friends when completely insane</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well be careful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try not to get even more sick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope you  feel better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How u feeling kwanie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay I guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My throat is feeling better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m not sneezing anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's good to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope you feel better though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And thank you hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Uri boo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope your doing okay bby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take care of urself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also miss u alot on the team rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry bby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be there on friday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I also miss u and the team</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just take care of urself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want u injured</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I won't</span>
</p><p>
  <span> promise </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe boo</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOl</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My fellow Boo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope your doing good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We miss u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get well baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I miss you guys too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can’t have our BOOSEOKSOON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without our Boo</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know Hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss you guys a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I’ll make sure to take a rest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get well soon bby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwan you doing okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m getting well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make sure to take a rest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also my mom says hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell her I say Hi back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And don’t worry hyung I’ll make sure to rest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright take care then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Thank you hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Get well Kwan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love you alot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Thank you hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really appreciate it alot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t bother you anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But please just rest well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will don’t worry hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll make sure to stay safe and rest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwanie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe bby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will seokmin don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t but still</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be careful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know I worry alot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why I’m being careful with myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I trust you then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just rest well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss you alot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So hurry and get better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will and miss u too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also Thank you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PuppyGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwannie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you feeling okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes I’m feeling okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little sick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I’ll recover</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PuppyGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That's good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope you feel better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss you to gyu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll prolly be back before the game</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>PuppyGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe, and try not to get hurt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks gyu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take care too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get better soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will Hao </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You saying that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes me even more worry</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww is hao worried about me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what ur talking about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry hao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t tell anything </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Good I trust u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take care then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t bother u anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also ur not bothering me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thanks anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan are you okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try not to get hurt anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get worried about you alot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just try not to get hurt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss u and I love u alot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks Hansol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss u and Love u too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just trying not to pressure my foot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But don’t worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll try not to worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But your my friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’ll do anything to keep you safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So please be careful for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks for caring about me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Okay then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should get some rest now </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks Sol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyung stay safe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And be carful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope your doing good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks Chan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Alright then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I’m also serious </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay safe and try not to get sick again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I worry for you hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOTHEFOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry Chan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will take care</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks for caring</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay here's chapter 23 because why not, also the last chapter was shitty as hell and you know it but it’s fine if you don’t want to admit it. Welp we're back with another chat chapter. sorry if it's short, I just wanted to celebrate Jihoon's birthday.</p><p>Also this is my last note because from now on, the summary will be different.</p><p>And I'm bringing back two of my old books, I wrote these book last year, but I published it this year back in February, and I'm actually really excited because this Friday I'm adding a chapter for each of my books even the two I'm adding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Biden 2020}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO MY BESTIE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday hyung </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday hoe </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wonu </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday you little devil</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday bby Hoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday Jihoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday fellow 96</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBoo </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>
  <span>thank you whores</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all celebrating thanksgiving </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell is a thanksgiving </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wonu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving what??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanksgiving???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait u guys don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What thanksgiving is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>are we supposed too </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I refuse to learn </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same here </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBoo </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanksgiving </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never heard of her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna meet her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me too </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is she nice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanksgiving isn’t a person </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a holiday </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuck </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wonu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is there a holiday named </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanksgiving </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think it’s an American thing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBoo </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’all Americans are weird af</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I vouch that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same and I’m Chinese </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We should move in together </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RAWRXD </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would we do that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah we’re all in high school </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Deadass my parents would be glad </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu </b>
</p><p>
  <span>We don’t even have the money for that shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m broke af</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Could not be me though </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not that broke like u guys </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wonu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Me either </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that means u guys get to pay rent </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Your crazy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Um the fuck I’m not </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wonu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>See this isn’t what we’re about to do now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Three types of reactions </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie </b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s actually a good idea </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBoo </b>
</p><p>
  <span>True </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah fuck that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I talk to u guys everyday </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t wanna see you everyday now </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it be like dat sometimes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups </b>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds nice actually </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s up to Jun, Hao and Wonu </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wonu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PrinceHui </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m fine with that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I like that idea Cheol hyung </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it be ur own </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fr the favoritism</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Get used to it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s funny </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey that means we can celebrate thanksgiving </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together like family </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBoo </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I’ll have to ask my mom </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll say yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn’t she work for Wonu’s mom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBoo </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>forgot about that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Guess who audition for the dance competition</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jackie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarface</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No why me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SoftGyu</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I aint do shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>What??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of you three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m talking about me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheonsan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Congrats </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>UJIMEON</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Did u pass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOB</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>They haven't said anything yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papacoups</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I hope you pass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HakunaOhana</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So do I</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So um, here's a semi smut, umm i’m warning u now, it’s not the best, but children do not read, and I’m talking to you Mira u piece of shit, listen to me for once. Anywhore I umm hope you enjoy that semi smut. Awkward</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was like any other day, for Seungcheol and Wonwoo, they had decided to get Seungkwan a get well present or just a present, and of course Wonwoo doesn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like going out, and Seungcheol knew that, so he had to drag the boy out of his bed just to get Seungkwan a present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo!” Seungcheol yelled from downstairs, waiting for Wonwoo, who was debating on what to wear, even though He knew that Seungcheol knew he was a little,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he also wasn't afraid to wear clothes like that outside, but Wonwoo just wanted to look nice for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he settled on something simple, a white shirt with a purple and yellow plaid shirt on top, and white/blue jeans and white sneakers. It’s not something he would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wear but he wore it anyways </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo ran downstairs, tripping on the way, Seungchol just shook his head,”are you okay kitten” Wonwoo just nodded standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, if we want to buy something for Seungkwan, we're going to have to go early,” Seungcheol said, grabbing Wonwoo’s hands as he led them to the car outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the Mall, Wonwoo almost ran off, if it wasn't for Seungcheol gripping his hands tight,”I thought you didn’t want to come” Wonwoo just pouted,”It’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not like that” Seungcheol just laughed at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first store they went in was a clothing store, they had to come up with an excuse saying that their girlfriend wanted a skirt, and they were having trouble finding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>one, and it’s not technically a lie, since Seungkwan deadass flashes everyone with his cheerleading uniform on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mostly Seungcheol who bought the gifts, because Wonwoo clearly wanted to go to a toy store, but was holding on, trying not to slip was the biggest challenge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of his life, he had to close his eyes, every time he saw a plushie, or clothes that he really liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong kitten,” Seungcheol asked, “Nothing, I’m fine” Wonwoo said said looking away from Seungcheol’s hand, he was holding on to a bear that said get well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>soon, and Wonwoo was tempting to take it, but he knew Seungkwan needed it the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now what” Wonwoo shrugged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckled, “Let's just go home now okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way out of the mall, they were stopped by a group of boys,”Hey cutie, your friend here won’t mind if i take you right” Wonwoo frowned, “Is he talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me or cheol”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol glared at the boy,”why don’t you back off, and leave my boyfriend alone” The boys rolled their eyes, before leaving, Wonwoo kept glancing at Seungcheol,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even on their way home,”are you okay” But no response came from the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo tried to apologize for whatever he said or did, but the older would only responded with a grunt, Wonwoo felt like crying then and there, but he was a big</span>
</p><p>
  <span>boy, he wasn’t a crybaby,”Your strong Nu”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome Home Young master” Bella a forgein maid said as she bowed, before doing what she was doing before, Seungcheol went to Wonwoo’s room, to place all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the bags down, and Wonwoo followed like a lost cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheol. . . Cheol. . . .Che-” Seungcheol pushed Wonwoo into the bed hovering over him, Wonwoo was shocked, but his face was red, from blushing,”Cheol what are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mine, and only mine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo has never seen this side of Seungcheol, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it,”Of course I am” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol kissed Wonwoo, deepening the kiss, as Wonwoo wraps his legs around the oldest waist, slipping his tongue into the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trailing kisses down Wonwoo’s neck, Seungcheol sucked in between his neck, and shoulder blade, where the younger was sensitive leaving a purple bruise, he went</span>
</p><p>
  <span>back to kissing Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Cheol” Wonwoo slightly pushing Seungcheol up, both boys sitting up,”are you sure” Wonwoo’s voice sounded almost like a whisper, but the older heard him,”I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>would honestly do it with you, if you want” Wonwoo just nodded giving Seungcheol a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned down and kissed along Wonwoo’s jawline. Wonwoo tripped his head back to give Seungcheol better acces to his neck and Seungcheol started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sucking and biting gently on his soft skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo felt Seungcheol smile against his skin before the two separated, as shirts come off, falling somewhere in the room. Seungcheol crawled up in between his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>legs and instantly reattached their lips. Sucking on Wonwoo’s lip and tongue, swallowing the small gasp and moans the smaller let out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they both ran out of air, Seungcheol pulled away, gazing down at the boy beneath him. Wonwoo’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were pink and swollen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty right now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo blushed a darker shade of red before he turned his face, to avoid Seungcheol’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t  be shy kitten, youre very adorable. Everytime I see you, my heart does a little flip and I have to calm myself down. Everything about you is perfect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol paused and ran a finger across Wonwoo’s wet lips and then trailed downs his jawline, collarbone  and continueing down to his waist, looking into</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s eyes with pure love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your body, your laugh, the way you scrunch your nose, when your angry or focusing on something” Wonwoo let out a giggle as Seungcheol continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lip, your face. Every single thing about you, is perfect Wonwoo. I love you for being you, your an amazing person, and I love you, and only you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t wait for Wonwoo to respond before he put his lips back onto Wonwoo’s. Their tongues fought, noth of them enjoying the taste of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol reached down and started to gently stroke Wonwoo causing the smaller boy to gasp into the kiss. Seungcheol, brushing his thumb over Wonwoo’s tip,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>causing the other boy to cry out loudly, breaking away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Cheol” Seungcheol sat up,”I have to tell you something,” Seungcheol nodded, he prayed that it wasn't a bad thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it wrong to look at someone the same way I look at you”, Seungcheol frowned tilting his head,”I look at you with love and then when I look at Chan I feel the same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>way. Am I being a bad boyfriend” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shook his head,”Not at all baby, it’s okay to feel this way, and see I’m not upset at all, I also kinda knew you had a little crush on him” Wonwoo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pouted,”well this is so embarrassing” Covering his face, Wonwoo kicked Seungcheol of the bed, as he wrapped himself inside the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t be a meanie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the floor Seungcheol put is whole weight on Wonwoo,”Yah! Your crushing me, get off” laughing hard, the older didn’t budge,”Cheol get off” with one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>final push, Wonwoo sat up, making Seungcheol fall off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats what you get. Are you really fine, with me liking Chan, while I’m dating you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs, grabbing Wonwoo’s hand,”Yes I’m fine with that, I kinda also like him to but not as big of a crush like you” Seungcheol laughed, Wonwoo glared at</span>
</p><p>
  <span>him,”go away”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the end, they wrapped the presents, and put some in cute bags, they also ended up cuddling, Jungkook walking in, to ask something, but just took pictures</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for future blackmail, I mean for the family picture book.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Not an Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last chapter to this book is in the new years, but like I said before the second part to this book is almost ready, because I already have seven chapters made but I’ll be publishing that chapter in January the second for personal reasons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I will be publishing all of the chapters on the same day, so you guys won’t get a chapter on Friday, because I’m trying to publish all of the chapters on New years, so I can start on the Second book, even though I know it gets annoying, but don’t worry I will be updating my other books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood Moon, INSTAGRAM, Hear our Voices, will be deleted, I know that I haven't really started on my Blood Moon, because of personal reason, but my instagram one is kinda boring, so I’m deleting that, and Hear our voices, deadass the only reason I’m deleting is because no one reads that, and I don’t know where the plot is going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And because I am a sucker for SVT, I have a new book coming out soon, geez I really need to sto[ making books I can’t finish or will take a lot of time to update, but this one is definitely a book that you guys would love to read, it’s called So What, it has a bad boy vibe to it, but also a little space vibe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I’m still working out all the details, and I have come to love the fact that I am in love with Choi Seungcheol, Joshua Hong, and Jeon Wonwoo but hey thats besides the point, I’m supposed to be talking about my new book, yet you see me here talking about something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also if I don’t update, or publish any books, it’s because I got grounded and got my phone taken away, that actually really sad now that I think about it, but hey who cares, not me, I’ll secretly hide my computer so I can update more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This book is actually way different than any other boo I have made, because in this one Jeonghan and Joshua aren't twins, or Best friends, they actually don’t know ecah othr in the beginning so I hope you enjoy that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to tell you more about this book: Yoon Jeonghan, and his best friend Jeon Wonwoo, go to a new school, called Pledis High, they have known each other since kids, because of their Moms, being friends in High school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what happens when two goody two-shoes, move to a new school, meet an amazing group of friends, and not only that but some bad boys catch their attention too, and no matter what each boy says, they still can’t stay away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the most shittiest discreption I have ever heard, what the fuck, anyways I hope you actaully enjoy the book, cause damn I do be getting attack, and for nothing, but anyways I’m gonna go finish writing the christmas special for this book, sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yes i just virtually sigh, there is honestly something wrong with me, but it’s all good, I think, anyways enjoy your day will it last, cause I’m coming for your assess, pfft no I’m not, y’all prolly gon beat the shit outta me. Lol I’m dead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I didn’t think I was going to write something like this, but here I am writing a whole ass smut, but this one is completed.If anyone has holy water, please send me some, I really need to cleanse my eyes, and my whole existence, because I really need it, after this whole chapter. Bad news I’m ending this book on friday, so that is why I updated today. Here’s a smut, where the tops get drunk instead. Shit y’all I really need holy water now after this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I regret coming here” Jihoon groaned, they didn’t know, how they even made it into a bar to begin with, apparently Jeonghan had ways, and it kinda scared them in many ways, but nobody questioned it, especially Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about, and it’s not even us who’s drunk this time, it’s them” Minghao frowned, Jun was currently dancing with a girl,” Hey at least, he’s dancing with a girl” Seokmin pouted, as he glared at Soonyoung, who was dancing with a boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised, we even let Chan drink, who in their right mind would let that kid drink” Minghao sighs, Jisoo, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo didn’t care, all they wanted to do was to leave, and sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It has been five hours since they had came to the bar, and lowkey all the tops, where a drunk mess,” Won can we stay at yours for tonight” Minghao asked, as the quiet boy nodded, he didn’t know if he was jealousy, or in awe, as Seungcheol and Chan were drunk dancing on each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home before something starts” Jisoo, smiled, the only one not fazed by any of this, the others nodded, as they each went to find their boyfriends/friends.</p><p> </p><p>After finally being able to find each boy, the boys, had to split, into two groups, Jisoo was driving Seungcheol’s car, and Wonwoo was driving Jeonghan’s, Jisoo was praying to god, that Wonwoo knew how to drive, which thanks to Seokmin, was able to switch and drive them safely back to Wonwoo’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s three guest rooms down the hall” Wonwoo said, as the other boys nodded, headed to a different room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Jihan~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oppa~?" Jeonghan mumbled and reached his hands out to grab Jisoo. He was really confused as to why he was calling him that, but he was drunk.. so it wasn't too unusual. </p><p> </p><p>Jisoo came closer, allowing Jeonghan to wrap his arms around the younger's neck and his legs tightly around the hips. His hyung was lighter than he expected. He placed him gently on the bed, tucking the blankets over his body.</p><p>He was about to walk out before a hand tugged on his wrist."Dont leave please~" his words slurred a bit. "Sleep with me.." he mumbled and Jisoo felt his cheeks burn up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well Sorry Han, but I’m going to get a glass of water, I’ll come back don’t worry” Jisoo sighed and walked out, going into the kitchen, to get a glass of water</p><p> </p><p>Once coming back, Jisoo walked in on something he wished he hadn't. "A-ah~" the sounds immediately filled the younger boy's ears. He bit his lip, about to turn away from the scene until Jeonghan noticed him. "Ah..-aah.. J-Jisoo..can you help..mee..?" He moaned and slurred his words slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Jisoo didn't know what to say, but he knew that the rising tent in his pants was definitely implying something. He walked over slowly, until Jeonghan grabbed his wrist once again and pulled him on top of him. The younger didn't move, but felt his hyung's rising erection poking at his, only making his grow and swell up more. </p><p> </p><p>He wished his pants weren't so tight. "Come on, Jisoo-ah~ You said you would help me." His voice was husky as he leaned in close to his ear. "I'll help you after~" Jisoo's face got even redder but he got lower to his hyung's member.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo let out a breath, his slim fingers wrapping around the base, leaning on the shaft. He squeezed once, kinda slowly. A soft moan escaped Jeonghan's mouth. Jisoo leaned his head to the tip, licking it a bit, his hands still squeezing the base a bit. A noise came out of Jeonghan's throat and his toes curled at his dogsaeng's touch. </p><p> </p><p>Jisoo couldn't help but admit it was hot. Finally putting his whole mouth over his erect member, Jisoo bobbed his head up and down. It was slow at first, but started getting faster. It caused more moans and groans and undetectable noises to come from Jeonghan. His breathing was getting out of control, his fingers gripping onto Jisoo's light brown curly hair as his head went up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Aa..ah..Ah! J-j-jissoo..." he moaned out, as warm white cum shot out of him and into Jisoo's mouth. He swallowed, allowing the bitter taste to travel down his throat. He licked his lips and looked at the wall, zoning out after what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard his belt buckle and felt his pants loosen a bit. He looked down and saw Jeonghan unbuttoning his jeans. "I said..i would help you..after.." his breathing was still heavy, but he managed to pull the younger's pants off. Jisoo allowed him, feeling himself being pushed back to lay down. </p><p> </p><p>He started feeling exposed even more, but he actually didn't even mind. Of course he would if it was someone else. A surprise hit the younger as the long haired male immediately placed his member into his mouth. His breathing hitched and closed his eyes tightly, his fingers clenching the bedsheets. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ah..hyung.." he moaned. Jeonghan pulled off of his erection as leaned up towards his ear. He whispered seductively. "Don't call me that.. i'm daddy from now on.." his hot breath ran down Jisoo's neck. He swallowed his saliva and nodded obediently. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smirked and placed all of Jisoo into his mouth once again. He bobbed his head, causing more moans to slip out of Jisoo's mouth.His hips started grinding upwards, meeting with his hyung's mouth. He couldn't help himself, and mumbled out. </p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry..da-addy.." he moaned, moving his hands to Jeonghan's long hair, pulling at it. Jisoo's breath hitched in his throat once again and let it out in a louder moan. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ahh..da-ah!" His white, warm cum shot out of him and Jeonghan quickly swallowed it. The same way the younger did before. Jisoo laid there, breathing heavily as Jeonghan licked his lips. He laid down next to Jisoo and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>His chest on the younger's back. He pulled a blanket to cover both of them and closed his eyes. He leaned in close and whispered quietly in his ear. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He mumbled and he felt his heart start beating faster. Jisoo smiled and closed his eyes, about to fall asleep. His eyes opened once again, staring at the wall. His breath didn't even smell like alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Junhao~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Minghao tilted his head to the side and stared at Jun. A smirk found its way to his lips. He leaned in, Jun felt so warm that he didn't even resist him and leaned in as well, crashing his lips into Minghao's, taking his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>Jun places his hands on Minghao's cheeks and pushes him down, sucking on his tongue as he feels the younger trying to get out of his grasp. But Jun won't let him go, he just pushes him harsher into the matras, pulling away to let Minghao breathe. </p><p> </p><p>He then trails wet kisses down his jaw to hit neck and sucks on the skin, not even caring if it were to leave a deep purple mark on his clear skin. Minghao moans, feeling Jun's lips on his skin, biting, licking, sucking. It's everything he was wishing for. Jun places his hand on Minghao's pants, right between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, feeling that the younger was already getting hard just because of a few kisses down his jaw. The alcohol sure had an effect on him, they were both just drowning in each other's touch. Jun unbuttons Minghao's pants and pushes his hand underneath the thin fabric of his underwear, stroking the younger's dick lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao gasps, feeling Jun's cold fingers wrap around his dick. He can't do anything about it anymore. He truly enjoys Jun's touch as his fingers wrap tightly around his dick and stroke him. He holds his hands on Jun's shoulders, moaning, trying to find a steady rhythm in his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he just gives up and breathes heavily, not even hiding anymore. He just wants Jun. He needs him so badly. Jun pulls off Minghao's pants and underwear before pulling off his own. He lowers his head, licking the inside of his thighs before biting in the skin, leaving another purple mark.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes Minghao's legs open before pushing his fingers inside of Minghao, immediately earning a moan from the younger. Jun looks up and takes his glass of wine, taking a sip from it before thrusting his fingers inside of him. Minghao mumbles, "I want to drink as well," before gasping as Jun touched that certain spot deep inside him. </p><p> </p><p>Jun smiles before taking Minghao's glass and letting him drink from it in a lying position, not wanting the younger to get up from it.The red wine slowly flows from his lips as he swallows it, then gives Jun a small and seductive smile. </p><p> </p><p>"More," he breathes out, feeling Jun's fingers inside of him. Jun pulls out his fingers and rubs his dick against Minghao's hole before slowly pushing in. He moans lowly, feeling the younger person tighten around him.He takes the bottle of wine and fills Minghao's glass with the red wine.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he places the bottle back down, not really being able to move much as he's inside of the younger. Minghao gasps a few times, feeling Jun move slightly inside of him as he just puts the bottle of wine away.</p><p> </p><p>The red wine flows down Minghao's skin to his neck until it wets the bed sheets. Minghao feels the cold liquid on his skin and tries to move away from it. But, every time he tries to move, he feels pain in his ass because of Jun still being inside of him but not moving at all.  </p><p> </p><p>"Just, move already!" he groans, licking some of the wine away from his lips. "Yes, yes," Jun smirks and puts the glass away. Then he starts to thrust slowly into the younger, desperate for more friction, desperate for his own climax. They both breath heavily, feeling all hot as they move in sync. </p><p> </p><p>Jun kisses Minghao on his lips, tasting the red wine in the younger's mouth as he continues to thrust inside of him. Minghao moans into Jun's mouth, feeling his own climax come closer and closer with every thrust until he comes with a low moan in Jun's mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>Jun licks Minghao's lips once more before pulling away and holding him by the waist, continuing to thrust deep inside of him until he comes with a low grunt. He pants, staring at Minghao who lies underneath him, his lips parted, his forehead sweaty and shiny. </p><p> </p><p>Minghao holds the bed sheets, feeling Jun's cum deep inside of him. Jun pulls out of him, licking his lips, wanting to taste some more wine. He takes the bottle and fills his own glass then Minghao's, handing it to him once he's done."This should happen more often," they say at the same time before chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Verkwan~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Vernon made eye contact for a few seconds before he kissed him, a silent question if the action was okay. Seungkwan closed the distance himself, his hands on the younger's hips, slowly inching up his shirt. Vernon pushed harder with his hand on the back of the other's neck so he would stay.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan had accidentally let himself get carried away, his hands roaming too greedily. He broke apart and mumbled, "Sorry..."Vernon only smiled and held his hands. "It's okay." He forgave. He even put them back at his sides, showing he wanted them to be there. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan gave a slightly surprised expression before Vernon kissed him again, quickly moving down to his jaw and neck.The younger then laid back on the bed on his own accord, having Seungkwan straddle him. Vernon was currently in the process of making a hickey on the crook of his neck and Seungkwan was trying not to actually sit on him. </p><p> </p><p>He also now basically had the younger's shirt halfway up, so he busied himself with tracing patterns on his skin.Vernon nipped at his skin softly, causing the older to let out a small noise. "Vernon..." he warned, not sure where things were heading.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do anything." Seungkwan felt him smile. Vernon then moved back and assessed his work. He smirked with satisfaction and gazed back up at Seungkwan. "Why are you hovering?" he then realized."Because I'll crush you," Seungkwan told him.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon rolled his eyes. "Sit," he said, grabbing his hips and forcing him down.Seungkwan blushed vibrantly. Vernon's hands trailed up his shirt slowly, which Seungkwan immediately stopped.The younger looked at him incredulously, considering his shirt was still almost all the way up. </p><p> </p><p>"I just, um, w-want to know where th-this is going." He stuttered."I don't know," Vernon shifted below him, making Seungkwan blush again. "Wherever you want.","I don't know what's happening so you just say what you want, okay?" the older rushed. </p><p> </p><p>He realized he still had Vernon's hands and gave them back to him, then had to find something else to nervously play with. There was a short pause where Vernon was thinking. He eventually answered with, "I think I want to do something, you know, because I'm getting-" Seungkwan cut him off with a "mhmm" so he wouldn't have to say the word, "but we don't have to fuck."Seungkwan glared at him when he finished. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to curse.","Okay, mom," Vernon laughed. He then tried to take off the other's shirt again. Seungkwan pouted and shook his head, stopping him. Vernon had to resort to saying please."Can't we do whatever with my shirt on? And my pants? Can we just-","Hyung," he interrupted, "we don't have to even do anything."Seungkwan looked away shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I want to." He whispered after a while.Vernon grinned, his hands running up and down his thighs. "Then I'd like for you to take your shirt off so I can pleasure you as much as possible."He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on his words, instead on calming himself down. He took a deep breath and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon's hands then made their way under and up Seungkwan's shirt, feeling his sides and stomach and wandering up his chest. Next they went back down to the hem on his shirt. Seungkwan didn't open his eyes until it was off and his hands were gone. When he did, Vernon's shirt was also off.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan bit his lip and suppressed a whine. He leaned down and rested his head on Vernon's chest. "This isn't fair." He complained."What isn't?" the younger chuckled."How much hotter you are than me.","Stop making everything a competition," Vernon chastised."It's not that hard," Seungkwan mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me," Vernon moved his head up. "This isn't about who's better looking. This is about us, and pleasing each other. And maybe who can make the other cum the fastest." Seungkwan was blushing up until the last sentence. </p><p> </p><p>His jaw dropped and he hit Vernon's chest, who had a smirk on his face. "You're disgusting! I'm not going to talk to you anymore." He shifted, causing Vernon to make a sound. Seungkwan's face lit up again and he almost apologized, but Vernon started kissing him, and he realized this is what they were supposed to be doing. </p><p> </p><p>So he began to move his hips and tried not to be awkward. But of course Vernon could tell. "Is this your first time?" he asked, his fingers running through the other's hair.He winced and stopped his movements. "No, no.","That sounds like a lie." Vernon stared at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>kissing his neck to distract him from his hands on his zipper.Seungkwan mumbled an, "Oh, God," and tried not to think too much about what was happening. Vernon had undone his pants before he was stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, can you take off yours first so I don't feel like you're judging me?","Baby, if you're so scared about this, then we shouldn't even be doing it." Vernon sat up and looked at him. He bit his lip and almost whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not scared, okay maybe a little, I just don't like being... naked in front of people. And you just happen to be exactly what I wish I looked like so everything is worse. I know what you're going to say, you love how I look or whatever, but I don't believe it however much you say it. And I'm going through with this, I know I am, I'm just going to be hesitant with the... taking off clothes part." Vernon studied him. He replayed everything he said and looked for parts he could counter. "Why don't you believe me?" he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sighed and rested his head on Vernon's shoulder. He tangled his fingers in his hair. "Because anytime anyone compliments me, I never believe it. I know you try your best to make me feel better about myself, and I appreciate it, I really do, but my bad thoughts outweigh them. It's not that I think you're purposefully lying, I just can't see myself like you do." He tilted his head up so they could make eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon didn't know what to say, so Seungkwan ended up speaking first. "This took a dark turn." He smiled.Vernon was still thinking when the older started palming him. His lips parted and he inhaled slightly. "You're not mad at me, right?" Seungkwan asked, moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon shook his head, taking off his clothes so Seungkwan wouldn't have to, then kissing him. His hand was slightly more awkward without that barrier, but Vernon's moans reassured him. Seungkwan's heart was racing and he didn't know if he could just look down or not, but thankfully there was another distraction. </p><p> </p><p>The younger pushed him back so he was laying down, then kneeled in between his legs. He trailed a hand down his chest to the top of his jeans slowly so he wouldn't get too nervous too fast. "Can I take these off?" Vernon asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan had his eyes closed. He nodded hurriedly as if he wasn't thinking. The younger did so gently, then kissed the inside of his thighs when they were off. Seungkwan let out a small noise, making himself blush.</p><p> </p><p>"What about these?" he questioned, referring to his underwear. This time Seungkwan winced. Vernon decided to tease him a bit while he thought, pressing his mouth to his cock over the fabric and massaging his thighs. The other moaned quietly but couldn't answer yet. "Do you want me to close my eyes?".</p><p> </p><p>"Can you?" Seungkwan asked, his voice small and pleading."Of course, baby." Vernon moved and kissed him softly while inching off his last piece of clothing, making sure to keep his eyes closed as he moved back and took him into his mouth.Seungkwan gasped quietly. </p><p> </p><p>He hesitantly ran his fingers through Vernon's hair, not sure what else to do with his hands. He kept trying to shyly close his legs, so the younger gently pinned them down. The touch made him shiver. Seungkwan had been thinking and after a few minutes he came to a decision.</p><p> </p><p>"You're alright," Vernon told him. He did as he was told but moved to kissing his thighs again, planning to make a hickey. Seungkwan's heart almost exploded. "Oh, God, stop doing that." He muttered."Stop doing what?" he asked seriously."No, no, I was kidding." His face lit up in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>"You, um, kissing my thighs... I like it.”,''That's good," Vernon smiled before biting his skin lightly. This almost made Seungkwan hit him in the face with his leg instinctively if it weren't pinned down. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so sensitive." He commented. Seungkwan blushed brightly. "Don't talk about it." Vernon smirked and went back to blowing him. The older soon came due to all the teasing. He gripped his Vernon’s hair tightly, arching his back and moaning loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon rode him through his high and tried to clean up as much as possible.Seungkwan then basically jumped on his Vernon when he was done. He kissed him, not even caring his mouth was just on his dick. Vernon was now leaning against the headboard of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He moaned as the older quickly pumped his cock. Seungkwan then moved down to lightly suck on his tip, slowing his hand movements. Vernon gripped the bedsheets next to him tightly. "Baby," he whined. Seungkwan hummed in response. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon couldn't reply; he didn't know what he was trying to say in the first place.The older then licked up his stomach, chest, neck, and got close to kissing him but didn't. Vernon tried to pull him back, but he was already back down again. Seungkwan licked up his stomach again, but stopped at his nipple this time."I thought you said you didn't know how to..." Vernon trailed off, his voice shaky. </p><p> </p><p>He almost wanted to move Seungkwan's hand faster himself.He shrugged and moved to kiss his neck. "I remember some.","Or, conspiracy theory, you're actually the dominant one." Vernon smiled.Seungkwan shifted to whisper in his ear, "Maybe, and I could tie you up right now." His hands ghosted over the younger's thighs, him instinctively widening them.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other, Vernon with his eyes wide, mouth agape, and heart racing, but Seungkwan was now shy again. "Sorry," he apologized, glancing away. Vernon couldn't even reply because he was cut off by a moan, Seungkwan continued what he was doing before. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm close," he choked out, trying his hardest not to buck his hips into Seungkwan's hand.He closed the distance between them, Vernon's last moans getting muffled by their kiss. He rested his head on Seungkwan's shoulder to breathe heavily as the other retrieved a tissue from the bedside table, cleaning Vernon up.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knew you could wear me down this much," Vernon chuckled. Seungkwan blushed and shook his head slightly. "Actually, I knew; I knew you had it in you." He kissed his cheek. ”Be quiet," he pushed him away. Seungkwan then went and found his underwear and shirt to put on, feeling exposed. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon frowned slightly, but the other didn't see. He decided to do the same so things weren't weird, but only with his underwear.Vernon trailed his fingers up and down Seungkwan's thighs lightly. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the place where his hickey is under the fabric, wanting to say something, but not knowing what and not wanting to ruin the mood. Until he remembered something. "Do you really not believe me when I compliment you?" he looked up.”Vernon..." Seungkwan sighed. The younger just stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It makes me flustered, so maybe I do for a few moments, but then my brain just shuts it down.","Then we need to fix that." Vernon told him. Seungkwan sighed again. "Tell your brain to shut up everytime it tries to give you a bad thought. And then give yourself a good thought. And it's a cycle if needed."He smiled in spite of himself, blushing when Vernon saw and kissed him shortly. "Compliment cycle." He cupped his face and whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, whatever, I'm tired, are we going to sleep?" Seungkwan took his hands away and held them.Vernon nodded, kissing him for longer. They settled down, turning off the lights, with Seungkwan cuddling into Vernon; his head on his chest and their legs intertwined. The younger started playing with Seungkwan's hair and said, "I love you, baby.</p><p> </p><p>Not expecting Seungkwan to say it back, he was surprised none the less, “Love you to Vernonie” With a smile they both fell asleep</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~JiGyu~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon let himself be pushed back and used the momentum to drop his ass right onto Mingyu’s lap and grind like his life depended on it. He used the leverage the strong arms were giving him to really lean into it and locked eyes with his marvelous victim. Time froze.  </p><p> </p><p>“ I know you want me, Daddy. Just take it.” Jihoon let a semi disturbing smirk cross his face before he went back to sucking on Mingyus’ neck. He wasn’t getting pushed to the floor yet, so he took that as enough of a sign to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu got ripped from his thoughts as Jihoon let out a sad groan again. He wasn’t stopping, but he had taken a second to breathe right. In his. Fucking. EAR. Jihoon’s head shot up at that. He leaned in, hips grinding harder, and clicked his tongue,“ You won’t hurt me, Daddy, I’m actually not even drunk. And besides, I like it rough.” </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu could feel the tether to reality snapping as he murmured, “This is gonna be an interesting conversation in the morning.” At the last word, he had dropped his hands to below Jihoon’s pants and flipped them over. Their lips met as waves crashed against each other, and Mingyu was pulling underwear down spreading legs.</p><p> </p><p>They moved fast, but slow at the same time. Too slow for Jihoon. “ Daddddyyy, pleasseee. Hurry. I want your cock in me already.” Mingyu pulled back from a deep red mark he had made on the smaller’s collarbone and kneaded his hands deeper into Woozis’ thighs, pulling the sweetest moans from him.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu froze for a second but relented with a shrug and was crowding Jihoon with a deep kiss making quick work of getting three fingers in him and making a mess of excess lube on the sheets. Jihoon's hands were gathering the sheets at his sides; he couldn’t help but pant as he thought about how he was going to take Mingyu on a wild ride. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyus’ fingers curled up, and Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. He used his legs to push Mingyu away softly and sat up. He ripped Mingyus’ clothes off and shoved him back, laying him on the bed. Jihoon watched him bounce, and his eyes trailed down to see the best looking dick of his life standing at attention just for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s heart fluttered, and he held in a little squeal as he watched Mingyu spread more lube on his dick. He crawled up the bed and just hovered over him for a second, just admiring the view under him. The moment was then lost with Mingyu grabbing his hip with one hand and his own dick with another, “ You are NOT about to tease me now.” Jihoon didn’t even have time to question it before he felt the spread of his ass and the relief of finally feeling full again. </p><p> </p><p>They were shameless in the moans and sound of their hips meeting. Jihoon bounced with his hands braced on Mingyu’s chest. Both of them felt like they were in their own personal heaven. Jihoon’s thighs were burning in the best way possible, and he could feel it in his stomach... He was close, but he set in his mind that he wasn’t cumming before he made Mingyu snap. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped bouncing and took to just circling his hips again, leaning down to nip at the sweet spot of Mingyus’ neck again, working his way up and licking the sweat off his forehead. Every so often, he would bring his hips back up before sliding back down again, pulling out deep groans from under him. They needed to make this a regular thing for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sat back up straight, pushing Mingyu deeper into him and felt a hand wrapping around his own dick. Mingyu was lazily pumping his length with no haste, but Jihoon could tell he was close. Jihoon let his head fall back as Mingyu sped his hand up. Their breathing was all that could be heard in the entire apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon went back to bouncing, making it a point to slam his ass down sharply. Mingyu bent his knees and started meeting Woozi in the middle as they started going faster and harder. Jihoon felt one hand leaving the perfect bruise on his hip as the pleasure began to crowd every thought in his head. </p><p> </p><p>His hair that wasn’t stuck to him with sweat was flying all over the place, his mouth was stuck in a lazy smile with drool falling out the corner. His moans had turned into just one long drawn out whine. Mingyu was stroking him at the same pace his hips were thrusting deep into him, and the hand on Jihoon’s hip got even tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon collapsed on top of him but managed to keep his dick from slipping out, and they stayed there for what felt like hours just trying to calm their hearts from beating out of their chests. Eventually, Mingyu managed to slip out of Jihoon and slide him down to lay on the bed. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and ran back to clean them both up before picking Jihoon up and carrying them to his bed. Jihoon was too wrecked for sleeping at this point. </p><p> </p><p>The second he laid them down, Jihoon was cuddling up and practically on top of him again, but he beamed happiness. Mingyu pulled the cover over them as he let out a soft laugh, “Someone is a happy little fairy right now.” Jihoon’s eyes peeled open at him before he curled deeper into the blanket,“Your little fairy now.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~WonChanCheol~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back” Wonwoo, left heading to the kitchen, passing by Jisoo, who smiled, Wonwoo stayed there, for about twenty minutes, but when he passed by the rooms, all he can hear were moaning, and to his surprised he heard it from his room too.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo peaked inside, Seungcheol and Chan we're making out with each other, and needless to say, Wonwoo couldn’t keep his eyes off of both of them, unfortunately for him, Seungcheol, and Chan had looked over at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol got up pulling Wonwoo into the room, making sure to lock it, Seungcheol kissed him pushing him against the wall. He kept going, making Wonwoo lean back.</p><p>Wonwoo looked shocked when they broke apart.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so cute, Chan." Seungcheol complained, his eyes scanning Wonwoo’s face. Chan  came up next to them. He touched Wonwoo’s chin to bring him into a kiss, this one much softer. "You okay?" Chan then asked."Yes, please. I mean, yes, I am." Wonwoo rushed, nodding. Seungcheol smirked. </p><p> </p><p>He set his hand on Wonwoo's hip and inched up his shirt. "So cute. I can't wait to have you under me." Wonwoo swallowed visibly. "He looks scared, Cheol , slow down." Chan said. He placed his hand on his arm and asked, "Are you scared?","A little." Wonwoo answered, his voice weak.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll let you call the shots for a bit." Seungcheol was a little disappointed but didn't show it. His thumb rubbed his hip."No, I want--I want," Wonwoo tried. Seungcheol stepped closer, close enough that they were touching. "Don't be shy, baby. All we want to do is please you." Wonwoo rubbed his eyes. "Just... just give me a second."The other two stepped away and stopped touching him. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol knew there was a good and bad kind of being overwhelmed and Wonwoo seemed to be the bad kind. Wonwoo wanted to show him the good kind."I want you two." Wonwoo eventually said, dropping his hands. "I really do. I want to be... under your control. Just slower.","No problem, baby. Be vocal. Make sure to tell us what you do and don't like." Chan said with a smile. He dipped down to his neck to kiss him</p><p> </p><p>He slid his hand up to cup his crotch, not rubbing but just holding. "Fuck, Cheol." Wonwoo whispered. Seungcheol  grinned. "He's sensitive,Chan, be careful." Chan got up and pushed Wonwoo to lay down. He took off his shirt, then Seungcheol helped him with Wonwoo. Seungcheol ran a hand down his front. </p><p> </p><p>He was toned and Seungcheol loved it. Seungcheol started undoing his belt while Chan kissed his chest. When Seungcheol began pulling down his pants, Chan sat up and kissed him. Seungcheol kept one hand on Wonwoo’s crotch and put the other on Chan’s neck."You guys are so hot." Wonwoo breathed.</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled. "Thank you." Chan replied. Seungcheol went to his jaw. He rubbed Wonwoo slightly, just a finger going back and forth. "We're focusing on you, bun, since we've already figured each other out. Now we need to figure you out." He said, looking to the younger. Wonwoo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Chan took off Seungcheol shirt before kissing his chest. Seungcheol discarded Wonwoo’s pants and rubbed him through his underwear. He found he was pretty average-sized, but that didn't matter. Seungcheol slid down Wonwoo’s underwear. They made eye contact as he rubbed his inner thigh, right next to his cock and his fingers close to his hole. </p><p>Chan smiled and moved to the end of the bed. They spread his legs, pushing them up and out of the way.  Wonwoo whined quietly. Chan kneeled on the floor and kissed his thigh, making him get louder. Seungcheol kissed down from his knee to near his cock, ever so slightly kissing his balls. Wonwoo whimpered. </p><p> </p><p>He moved his legs but the two had a firm hold on them. Chan finally went to his hole. Seungcheol stayed on his balls and thigh. Chan was right--he did like teasing. Chan got bratty, which was enjoyable, but Wonwoo seemed like the opposite. He seemed to be falling apart from just this.</p><p> </p><p>"More," Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol smirked. He assumes Chan hasn't penetrated yet, only licking and kissing. Then it sounded like he gave in due to Wonwoo’s moan. Seungcheol moved to sit next to him, his hand on his stomach. He trailed a finger up and down his cock."You're so cute. I can't get over it." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Wonwoo responded. He squirmed under them but they both still had a hold on his legs. "Fuck, Chan..." he whispered. Seungcheol grinned. He rubbed Wonwoo’s tip with his thumb and forefinger, making him arch his back. "I kinda want both of us to fuck him." Seungcheol said."Whatever he wants." Chan said."I haven't... I've never--" Wonwoo tried, being cut off by a moan. </p><p> </p><p>He reached out a hand and it landed on Seungcheol’s thigh."Do you wanna try?" Seungcheol asked. He took his hand away and set it on Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo inched it up to his crotch. Seungcheol let him rub him. "I don't know..." He said."It feels nice. Chan can start prepping you and if you change your mind." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo nodded. Chan had stopped to stay updated, so he saw Wonwoo’s nod. He asked for the lube then got it out of the nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>Before he entered a finger, Seungcheol made him move to his hands and knees. Seungcheol  sat in front of him, wanting to see his blissful expressions. He cupped his face and kissed him. "You really are adorable." He mumbled."You are too. Both of you." Wonwoo blushed."Hear that, baby? He called you adorable." Seungcheol told Chan. "Mm-hmm, thank you." Chan responded. It looked like he added another finger based on Wonwoo's Moan.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo between them was also turning him on. "You wanna blow me, Kitten?" he asked, pushing down his clothes. Wonwoo took him into his mouth as soon as possible. Seungcheol let out a satisfied sigh and tangled his fingers in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Chan occasionally used his mouth as he continued, and it was making  Wonwoo widen his legs until he was almost to the bed. Chan only lifted him back up. Wonwoo was too distracted to keep blowing Seungcheol by the time Chan’s whole hand was in."Feel good?" Seungcheol asked, raising his head up. Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered closed and he nodded. Seungcheol lifted him a bit further to kiss his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Chan sat next to him on the bed. Seungcheol noticed he was undressed now. Chan ran his hand up and down his back, then went to his chest to play with his nipple. Wonwoo moaned. Seungcheol grinned. After a few more moments, he took his hand away and said, "Ready?","Yes, please." Wonwoo whimpered. Seungcheol pumped himself a few times, Chan doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>“You want both of us still? Or do you wanna fuck me?" Seungcheol asked. "Both of you." Wonwoo answered, rolling over to his back. Seungcheol saw that he was leaking precum. Seungcheol and Chan got into position, on their backs and facing each other so Wonwoo would be in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo poured on more lube before lowering onto them. All three of them moaned. Chan and Seungcheol, especially Chan, haven't had as much attention so their noises were a bit more relieved. Wonwoo went down about halfway before moving back up.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol loved that they were taking a few of his firsts--his first threesome and first double penetration. He hoped Wonwoo was glad it was with them too. Soon enough, Wonwoo was bouncing at a pace he liked. His moans were music to Seungcheol’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>Although Wonwoo didn't need any help, Seungcheol had his hand on his ass."Fuck, guys, I'm gonna cum so soon." Wonwoo told them. Seungcheol smiled. "Whenever you want, Kitten." He said. Wonwoo was jerking himself off in a few minutes. He tried to keep bouncing afterwards, but they could tell he was too worn out and told him he could get off. Seungcheol and Chan sat up to kiss and pump each other as soon as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was next to them, his hands and mouth all over them. The three kissed a few times, which was messy but arousing. After a short while, the two were cumming a couple of seconds apart from each other."Thank you." Wonwoo breathed."Thank you." Chan told him. They kissed chastely.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo then leaned down and started cleaning them up with his tongue."God, so fucking perfect." Seungcheol groaned. He pet Wonwoo hair. Wonwoo kissed both of them when he was done. "Thank you." He repeated."No problem, sweetie." Seungcheol said with a smile. They were all breathing a bit heavily and were sweaty. He hasn't felt this good in a while."I don't think I'll be able to go back to regular sex." Chan  said.They laughed. "You like all the attention on you?" Seungcheol asked. Chan nodded. "Yes, please.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~SeokSoon~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>he groaned as he tried to get away from the tight grip but stopped when soonyoung started licking his earlobe down to his jaw, hot breath tickling him as he started grinding on him in a circular motion. seokmin bit his lip to not show how affected he was. He was so shocked,in some occasions this happened between him and soonyoung but excluded the licking and grinding.</p><p> </p><p>he crawled on top of seokmin, grabbing his chin making seokmin look at him before smashing his lips against seokmin, kissing him roughly and bit his bottom lip hard that made seokmin yelp, Soonyoung's tongue exploring his wet cavern making him moan unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p>"you like that,huh? let me hear it again baby." soonyoung whispered seductively as he started licking,sucking and biting his neck,still grinding on his now hard erection while unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung,fueled by the younger's beautiful voice,he started removing Seokmin's pants,palming him through his boxers earning another half-hearted whimper.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hyung stop! I-I'll forgive you f-for doing this j-just... Ah!" seokmin's eyes widening as soonyoung started pumping him lazily,lips sucking on his neglected nipple. seokmin arched his back and was moaning loudly because of too much pleasure he was feeling all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung smirked and glanced at Seokmin whose eyes were half lidded,a light pink dusting his cheeks, and those soft lips of his were softly parted and let's not forget the sounds spilling from his mouth were downright sinful.</p><p> </p><p>"i see you're enjoying it baby."</p><p> </p><p>"n-no... fuck i-i don't!" Seokmin yelled and felt his cheeks starting to heat up. He was about to come when soonyoung stopped,his eyes shot open and he looked at him,confused and disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>"why...the fuck did you stopped!?"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pursed his lips and crossed his arm. "you said you weren't enjoying it."</p><p> </p><p>"no,no,no i-it's not like– it's– fucking hell get back here!" Seokmin said, turning out to be almost a whine.</p><p> </p><p>"beg."</p><p> </p><p>"i'm not gonna do that."</p><p> </p><p>"then you're not getting out of the room and you're not going to cum." soonyoung growled gripping his thighs then releasing it, enjoying how it jiggled.</p><p> </p><p>"j-just please." seokmin swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"please what?"</p><p> </p><p>"please fucking fuck me already!" Seokmin shouted and to this soonyoung smirked and continued his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>the pleasure spikes causing seokmin's back to arch as Soonyoung's hand moves faster,slicker from the precum that collects on the tip and soon he reached his climax and spurted his juice on soonyoung's hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>as he tries to calm down and get back to his normal breathing, he watches soonyoung suck his fingers that are filled with his cum and that didn't help at all.</p><p> </p><p>he felt his legs being pushed apart feeling more exposed than he already is. He was about to complain when a finger was stuck up into his ass,his eyes widened and hissed in pain. He'd never been touched here before, and the feeling actually brought tears to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>two.</p><p> </p><p>"louder minnie... good boy,let daddy hear you scream in pain." Soonyoung whispered, pumping his fingers in a fast pace,trying different angles, gauging Seokmin's reactions.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah fuck there!" Seokmin cried out meeting Soonyoung's thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>After pleasuring the area a little more, Soonyoung pulled his fingers out and paid attention to his own raging erection. his cock twitched when he heard seokmin whining at the loss and he looked at him,dark and hunger filled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to me," Soonyoung demands running his hands along seokmin's chest and thighs. "tell me what you want,baby."</p><p> </p><p>"i-i... i want— please fuck me." Seokmin whispers "I want your cock inside me,daddy."</p><p> </p><p>soonyoung's lips curve; not quite a smirk,but not a smile either. Seokmin looks scandalized— hair messy,lips swollen,his cock leaking with cum,legs so wide, his hole ready to be abused and all this because of soonyoung. soonyoung wants to be the only one to see this.</p><p> </p><p>"please.'' Seokmin moans,voice vibrating through his throat and onto Soonyoung's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pulls away to get the lube and condom hidden under his bed,aware of Seokmin's unwavering gaze as he searches for the items.</p><p> </p><p>"how the fuck did you managed to get those inside?" Seokmin asked with his eyes focusing on soonyoung as he got up on the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>"doesn't matter. do you want me to fuck you or what?" Soonyoung grabbed his legs and wrapped it around his waist,angling his tip on Seokmin's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"can't believe all my wet dreams about you are coming true." he tries to take it slow,not wanting to hurt the younger but seokmin walls who are sucking him in.</p><p> </p><p>it was heaven. pure utter heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. Seokmin wails,his hands white knuckled and his wrists turning into a shade of red and purple because of the handcuffs. By some miracle,soonyoung found his prostate on the first try and he wants to do it again. and again. and again.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung is not sure how long he lasted but the sound Seokmin emits and the milking of his walls,it's not long before Soonyoung is on the cusp of release.</p><p> </p><p>His hand wraps around Seokmin's cock,causing the younger to choke on a whine. He strokes it in time with his thrusts in a well practiced rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung– oh god! Soonyoung i-im gonna come, faster–"</p><p> </p><p>"that's right minnie,say my fucking name."</p><p> </p><p>"soonyoung!" Seokmin moaned as he came all over Soonyoung's fist and onto his chest for the second time. soonyoung kissed him hungrily,muffling the younger's moans as he filled him up.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung slumps barely holding himself but he has to clean up this mess before any of his friends come in and make fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>choking out and i love you,he takes off seokmin's handcuffs kissing his wrist before cleaning their chest. He helps Seokmin put his clothes on.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like one night stands,minnie-ah." Soonyoung softly whispers and seokmin breath freezes in his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>it took him a moment to reply. "w-what do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"i don't want this to be a one night stand."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"seokmin?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"i love you."</p><p> </p><p>"gosh,you're crazy!"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung smirked and pulled Seokmin into a hug before showering his face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Next Day~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was chaos.</p><p> </p><p>“AW SHIT”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol, i’m seriously going to hell, so I have decided to go to church on sunday, because i really need it. Praise the lord everybody, lol send help, I’m high on orange juice, i haven't even drank any today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Jihan~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AW SHIT”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo was startled awake, sitting up, he noticed Jeonghan  looking for his clothes, “what’s wrong” Jisoo asked, “My head hurts, ugh what happened last night” Jisoo frowned, although he knew it was the alcohol effect, he still wanted Jeonghan to remember the event from last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll wait in the kitchen” Jisoo got up and left, he felt so wrong, of course people at their age, would have sex, but he didn’t think Jeonghan could forget all of that, with a sigh he sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~Meanwhile with Junhao~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao was reading a book, when Jun had woken up,”Hey you okay?” He asked, “No I feel like shit, what happened last night” Jun sat up stretching his muscles, Minghao on the other hand raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you telling me, you just forgot?” Minghao told himself not to get angry, but he couldn't help it, “What are you even talking about?” Jun frowned, He didn’t know what was going on, and clearly wanted an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what Wen Junhui, maybe you should get your shit together before talking to me” With that being said, Minghao left, taking his book and his phone with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~Meanwhile with Verkwan~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fuck, My head hurts so fucking much” Hansol groans sitting up, ”Do you want medicine?” Seungkwan asked, as Hansol nods but then frowns, ”what happened last night?” He questioned yawning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wait you don't remember,” Seungkwan asked shocked, ”I don't remember anything. Also, did I drink, because my head is hurting” Hansol rubs his head, Seungkwan, on the other hand, felt so embarrassed and ashamed of himself and he doesn't want to blame Hansol but who else is he going to blame?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I'll just wait downstairs” Seungkwan got up without saying anything, he didn't want to barge in on his hyungs so he decided to stay downstairs, clearing his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~Meanwhile with JiGyu~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fuck, my head feels like a train just ran over me” Mingyu groans sitting up, Jihoon look at him unbothered, “Yeah well that’s what you get for drinking” , Mingyu’s head shot up real fast, “Wait what?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yeah you were drinking” Jihoon shrugged, “what else happened last night” He asked his eyes wide, “you don’t remember” Jihoon frowned, Mingyu shook his head no, “Why, did something happened” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a groan, Jihoon got up, “Maybe you should ask yourself that sir” The short boy left, not even caring for the tallest who was falling out for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~Meanwhile with WonChanCheol~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo sat up, his leg was hurting, ”My head” Chan sat up groaning, Seungcheol on the other hand sat up, rubbing his head, and mumbling some words he couldn't understand very well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What happened,” Seungcheol asked, Wonwoo sighed, shaking his head. Wonwoo got up, ”Hey wait, where are you going?” Chan said, reaching out for Wonwoo's arm, stopping him from getting off the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”i'll be downstairs, please just let me go,” Wonwoo says before pulling Chan's hand off of his arm, ”Just leave me alone for today” and with that Wonwoo left his room bumping into Jihoon on the way to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~ Meanwhile with SeokSoon~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn, why does my head feel like this?” Soonyoung questioned sitting up, Seokmin, also sitting up next to him, “You’ll be okay, just try not to get up fast” He laughed, but Soonyoung just stared at him, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said you’ll be okay, don’t get up fast” Seokmin giggled shaking his head, “What happened last night?” Seokmin glared at Soonyoung, and if looks could kill Soonyoung would be buried ten feet underground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you seriously not remember anything that happened last night?” Seokmin sighs, “No really, I mean we went to a bar, then we were drinking and after that I don’t remember anything else” Soonyoung said as he counted the event from last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soonyoung, you're my friend, and I love you. But just for today please don’t talk to me, or even agnolage me” Seokmin left, not even looking back at the boy sitting on the bed, questioning what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, I might have lied to you guys about ending the book on Friday but I was caught up in schoolwork, y'all send help my teacher deadass called my mom in front of the whole class and every student heard the conversation, and then my mom was like okay i'll go wake her up.</p>
<p>I have never felt so embarrassed in my entire life, okay actually that is a fucking lie right there, and sorry if this is short, my motivation just went down.</p>
<p>Also is it okay if I start a new fluff/smut oneshot book between SVT and NCT, of course its okay. You guys can comment or pm me on Wattpad, or my Insta Mr_Chwe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Bottom’s only hoe}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CHEFHAO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to ignore </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact we have this group chat </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kwannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t be like dat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WeeWoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell me about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Might play around and commit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoonie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take me wit u bru</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NotShua</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kwannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really don’t want to ask but I’m doing it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CHEFHAO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t do it dwag</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You won’t survive </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoonie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice meeting u</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WeeWoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Say hello to satan for me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If u go to hell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NotShua</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Say hello to Jesus for me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If u go to heaven </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kwannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice meeting u guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scout’s Whore </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CHEFHAO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scout’s Whore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scout’s Whore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoonie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scout’s Whore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>NotShua</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scout’s Whore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WeeWoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scout’s Whore </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{SEME NOT SEMEN}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kwannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So who’s house are we staying for christmas </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>QTIP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not mines </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like my sister sold me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Horangham</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cheollie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always the same shit with u</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gyu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big facts </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CHEFHAO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I vote we stay at Jeonghan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have to many bad memories at Won’s house</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WeeWoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I do too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Might move in with Seokmin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to erase the terrible memories </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will gladly welcome you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I also vote Han hyung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hannie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitch-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cheollie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it’s settled we staying at Han’s for christmas</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have always wanted to make a crossover with BTS NCT and SVT, it's the three letter group for me, it's they all have t’s for me. And I’ll add Got7 just because I can, and want.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{ADOLF HITLER IS MY FATHER}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JUNGLECOCK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’ALL I GOT THE BEST IDEA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let me speak first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have the best idea</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WININNOTOUT</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yugi_Yo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the silence for me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the shut the fuck up, you crusty musty ass bitch, who has no fucking life, because all you do is suck dick for a living hoe, so be quit with your rachet ass, bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>who can’t even get a boyfriend, with your hair that smells like shit, and your ugly fashion senses bitch ass hoe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HAOHOE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Periodt mom</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pop off on these bitches </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MINTWHORE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t have to do all dat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JAEFFERY</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Shut up and let the man pop off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Astorlien</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um whatever it is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I probably won’t be able to join</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My family is very strict when it comes to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spending time together for christmas</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aw that sucks </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I was gonna say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if we all merge our group chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungkook u add urs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Jaehyun can add his</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HAOHOE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or you can make a new group chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Call it World Stars</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then we'll all be rich and grow up to be popular kids</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then you all will name ur children Minghao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JUNGLECOCK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I like that idea </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yugi_Yo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YUGGIESBITCH</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same, but y'all better be on y'alls best behavior </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We don't want what happened last time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MINTWHORE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True true</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin u gon make the group chat </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ur idea </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ight kids </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>{Sunbathnim has added 50 people to World Stars}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eat.Rice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hell is this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a groupchat bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geez be smart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eat.Rice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bambam I will fuck you up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How’d you know it was me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ungii</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It says it in your name hoe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Milkyuzi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all dumb as fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you didn’t hear that from me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coups_of_Ice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are we here in the first place</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wathurbottle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Seokmin wanted to make a group chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With you hoes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yugs hoes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And my hoes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yobofie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Couldn’t have been more specific </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geez i was eating </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And y'all added me for this shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah homie dwag we ain't bout to do this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rapunzel</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who are these people </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kookies_Cream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Introduction time bitches</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And please send a pic as well whores</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokie you go first</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunbathnim</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hai guys I’m Lee Seokmin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kookies_Cream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m next bitches</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey I’m jungkook ur local homiesexual </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all can simp if you want </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wathurbottle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all bitches now me as the fucking visual</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m Jaehyun, the queen of visuals </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Onlygyu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse u whore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m the visual here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Mingyu looks better than u</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ImmaU</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll go next since these hoes taking a lil to goddamn long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anywhore I’m Xu Minghao </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm Bambam the queen of Lesbians </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao is my son so don't fucking mess with him or me </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ImmaU</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Periodt ma </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Youyeom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm yugyeom the only sane one from these hoes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WinWon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hai I’m Winwin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ungii</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can we hurry the goddam process up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all taking a lil to long for this shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And i aint got the time</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mybankaccount</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay then everyone just send ur picture</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re prolly going to recognize each other </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quankun</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taetail</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Screamingo</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooota</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Onlysaneone</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wrapmon</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yobofie</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ungii</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jhopie</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Localhime</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eat.Rice</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chicken_Wangs</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JinyoungnotJunior</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coups_of_Ice</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yomom</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jishoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Junius</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoeshi</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>IwannaCry</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Milkyuzi</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ElevenouttaEleven</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JungWhoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Lucasco</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LeeMarky</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Limtmore</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rapunzel </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Purenjun</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sugardaddychimchim</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PuppyTae</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BreezyJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eggtartue </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chingu</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Purplemilk</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HeyChan</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MeanJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Touchstay </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yestorday </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Channie</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chenlings</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pwark</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Milkyuzi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it’s a lot of y’all bitches </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wathurbottle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henlo Fellow Hoomans </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who the hell is daddychimhcim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fuck,ur name aint shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Daddychimchim</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chill b</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm ur daddy so shut up</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yobofie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin what did I tell u about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cussing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungkook come collect ur man</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kookies_Cream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chim u wanna be collected </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Daddychimchim</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No thanks I’m good </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kookies_Cream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry my bb said nope</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>HeyChan</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma i was molested </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By a bitch called Mark</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mybankaccount</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark what did I tell you about </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting your hands where they don’t belong </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Screamingo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah tf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m Haechans mom</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>F outta here wit dat</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeeMarky</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t do anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands on me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chingu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma, I was molested by </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lil bitch called Jaemin</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>MeanJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m not going to apologize </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take that for beating me in basketball </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Limtmore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin thats mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Quankun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyoung aint teaching the kids right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deadass, I denounce him as the mother </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Taetail</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t do that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m the oldest only I have the power to denounce </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yooota</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That don’t mean shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>F outta here</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>OnlysaneOne</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can’t you guys be normal for once</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sick and tired of y’all being stupid </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>ElevenouttaEleven</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t get rid of us that easily </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wathurbottle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumb as fuck confirmed </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WinWon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr like shut up damn </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>JungWho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who are y’all even talking about</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lucasco</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungwoo bb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drop that bitch and come to me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wrapmon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that meant for tis gc</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yobofie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t kwon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I’m loving this drama</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ungii</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all fucking loud af</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sugardaddychimchim</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up yoongels and go to sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>PuppyTae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Periodt chim</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kookies_Cream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all th power my man has is incredible </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel alive</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>LocalHime</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arent u alive </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eat.Rice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>????</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chicken.Wangs</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit we got a local guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>JinyoungnotJunior</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>BreezyJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it jb leave ur local </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ass outta here</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr like damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Local ass bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Youyeom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guys chill</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>LeeMarky</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U guys act as if Hendrey doesn't exist </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Limtmore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That bitch dumb as fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rapunzel </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Purenjun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you have a picture of Jungwoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Purplemilk</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's weird </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>HeyChan</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s suspicious </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>MeanJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gtfo with that Cardi b shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Touchstay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are u sure that's cardi b</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And not Nicki Minjan  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yestorday </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not even how u spell it bitch </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Channie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all be disrespecting everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chenlings</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr like geez</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pwark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought Beyonce was the queen</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eggtartue</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ONG finally someone who understands </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Younce is that bitch and will forever be that bitch </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Coups_of_Ice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yomom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember that time we went to jail</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jishoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t but okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Junius</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remember </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still have the video </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hoeshi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t even part of that shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet these bitches had to involve me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>IwannaCry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t involve me in this</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Milkyuzi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me either </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunbathnim </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like saying Chan likes pussy</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Onlygyu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ewww what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>ImmaU</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would like pussy </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eggtartue</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan likes dick</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chingu </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>OnlysaneOne</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man I hate it here</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh so hello about the last chapter, so um like I’m in love with Sungchan but I don’t know how to tell Haechan and Doyoung that I love Sungchan and I’m scared lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy this short chapter as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Hitler will rule one day}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sup bitches </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Milkyuzi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn this chat still being used</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bet ur sweet gay ass it is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>QuanKun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's 2am. Why are you awake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooota</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gay, I don’t need sleep </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yomom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then what the hell am I? Sleep is all I know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wathurbottle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it is, then why are u awake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yomom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was looking at tumblr….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kookies_Cream</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thats pretty gay to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yomom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m leaving goodbye </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It be ur own tf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WinWon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m high and don’t know how to get down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LocalHime</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all need to sleep </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Screamingo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fck the local spoke</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ImmaU</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah fuck </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abort y’all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Youyeom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it be the locals</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ungii</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You guys are children </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jhopie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thats discrimination at its finest </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BreezyJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True true</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chicken.Wangs</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dicks can fly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pwark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coups_of_Ice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isn’t that a bad thing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chingu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole chat is disgusting </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I thought we were</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jishoo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No you guys are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoeshi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It be the christians</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taetail</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isn't that like racist </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chenlings</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it incest if you clone yourself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then get with said clone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coups_of_Ice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Junius</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rapunzel </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ElevenouttaEleven</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mybankaccount</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chenlings</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean wouldn't it just be masturbating pretty much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuz if u do the dirty by urself </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But doing the dirty is something u do alone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chenlings</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea but if theres 2 of u</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's basically just urself with twice the thinking power</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PuppyTae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually fair point </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chenlings</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do we have an ultimatum?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yepp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PuppyTae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chenglings &amp; Vernonlogy &amp; PuppyTae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not incest </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wathurbottle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why did no one have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heart to interrupt </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mybanckaccount</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m done with them at this point </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coups_of_Ice</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wrapmon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LocalHime</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’all just ever take the biggest shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then feel like ur inside is being ripped apart </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jungwho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoeshi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dude same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like damn </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think I’m lactose and toddler ant </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoeshi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruh same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like I be drinking milk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then that shit full on </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sent me to the toilet </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jungwho</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homie same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liek big facts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought there was no milk </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my tea and I shit u not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was and that sent me to the toilet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bamphobia </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr fr</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That be sending me real quick </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ElevenouttaEleven</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By why talk about this here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Milkyuzi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr fr</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like shut up damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talk about ur disgusting shit somewhere else</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pwark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a minor here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chingu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin aint trained for that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just yet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WinWon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tf u mean</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>OnlysaneOne</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you guys be quiet for once</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like just go to bed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JinyoungnotJunior </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t have time for bs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please go to bed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>IwannaCry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really go to bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ur up at 2am being noisy </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jhopie </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then don’t be waking up in the morning </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being al cranky and shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we told y’alls asses to go to bed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Vernonlogy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chingu</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moms popped off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pwark</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big facts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Channie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ion even gon lie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shit was hot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>TouchStay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr fr</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might just hit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MeanJae</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fr damn mami</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come get this d</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HeyChan</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Periodt </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Purplemilk</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I be steppin mami</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mybankaccount </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who the hell iis teaching u this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I want the truth </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Maknae Line</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOT @LUCAS </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mybankaccount</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas get yo ass here right now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lucasco</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooota</b>
</p>
<p>why would u do me like dat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yestorday</b>
</p>
<p>I wanna go home<b></b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JinyoungnotJunior</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah I’m being serious this time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>OnlySaneOne</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go. To. Bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>IwannaCry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swear to god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will fuck y’all up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you don’t go to sleep right nw</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jhopie </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Say something I swear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Say something</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And y’all asses will be toast </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy late Christmas everyone. I hope you have a great Christmas with ur family. Here's the second to last chapter, the last chapter will be posted soon, also no sequel everything will be written in the last chapter. I'm glad I was able to write books and people likening them. You guys are the reason I write and Seventeen is the reason why I'm still alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Hitler Invaded Poland, but we didn't even care ¯\_(ツ)_/¯}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BooBells</b>
</p><p>Guys thanks for the best Christmas ever</p><p>I'm glad I spent it with yall </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>WinterSoon</b>
</p><p>Same</p><p>I'm hoping next year would be good</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>CheonsansAngel</b>
</p><p>Exactly and maybe this Corona could leave</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>JuNiE Wonderland</b>
</p><p>Shit I forgot we </p><p>We're in quarantine </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>LastHoon</b>
</p><p>We are </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Snowcat </b>
</p><p>How do you guys forget </p><p>Don't you watch the news</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>TreeGyu</b>
</p><p>The hell is a news </p><p>Never heard of her </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Shuaflake</b>
</p><p>Wait you guys don't watch the news </p><p>No wonder your dumb</p><p>Except Hannie 🥰</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Santacoups </b>
</p><p>Fucking disgusting </p><p>Never asked for that </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Chanlights</b>
</p><p>It's the gays for me</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Carolseok</b>
</p><p>I remember when cheol</p><p>Was always nice </p><p>Now he a bitch </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>JingleHao</b>
</p><p>Wait a damn minute</p><p>Did chan change is user</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>ChristmasSol</b>
</p><p>Can't stay loyal for shit</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Snowcat</b>
</p><p>Also </p><p>Happy Birthday Shua </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Shuaflake</b>
</p><p>Wow thank you </p><p>I didn't think you would remember </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>CheonsansAngel</b>
</p><p>Happy Birthday bb</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Santacoups</b>
</p><p>Happy Birthday Jisoo</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>ChristmasSol</b>
</p><p>Happy Kanagawa </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Carolseok</b>
</p><p>Happy Birthday hyungie</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>TreeGyu</b>
</p><p>Happy Birthday to my favorite hung </p><p>No offense to the others </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>JingleHao</b>
</p><p>Happy Bd Hyung </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>ShuaFlake</b>
</p><p>Thank you guys </p><p>Also thanks for all the gifts </p><p>U don't have to</p><p>No really u didn't have to</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Snowcat </b>
</p><p>I have to go now</p><p>I'm with my parents</p><p>And they want me to be present </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>BooBells</b>
</p><p>Have a happy day won</p><p>See u guys later at 9</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>CarolSeok</b>
</p><p>I'll be the first one there</p><p>Teehee</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>ChristmasSol</b>
</p><p>No I'll be the first one</p><p>Tell him Shua</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Shuaflake</b>
</p><p>I have nothing to do with this</p><p>Also I'll be a little late</p><p>My parents want to talk to me</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Lasthoon</b>
</p><p>If they hurt u</p><p>@me and i'll be there 🔪🔪🔪</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>JuNiE Wonderland </b>
</p><p>At this point I'm not even concerned </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Chanlights </b>
</p><p>Smh </p><p>Same honestly </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>CheonsansAngel</b>
</p><p>Okay guys </p><p>See you at 9 </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm back, with a new update cause why not, this is the last chapter and I'm sad but there won't be a sequel all of it will be in this final chapter. I honestly love this book. I'm making a new book but like this one but it's going to be very different, and rare ships, because there aren't many rare ships out there so thank you and I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I'll see you guys next year for the beginning of the new book.</p><p>Happy New Year to all 😘 </p><p>------------ From ur favorite clown Aaliyah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”so are we going to ignore the fact that Hansol has Christmas balls as earnings or is it just me,” Minghao said, shaking his head at Hansol who was playing monopoly with Mingyu, Jun Chan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Jihoon, who was clearing raging.</p><p> </p><p>” I give up at this point” Seungkwan sighs, he wasn't feeling well, but he ended up at Jeonghan’s house because he didn't want to feel left out or to disappoint the other boys, which they didn't mind at all, but Seungkwan being the stubborn boy he is, he decided to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Last week for Christmas was a disaster if you ask me” Jisoo sighs, as Minghao and Seungcheol agree, but they wouldn't admit that they all had fun together and they even invited Namjoon and his friends, Jaebum and his friends and also Taeyoung, it was kinda crowded but they alll made it work.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to forget everything that has happened this year, I'm looking forward to a new year,” Jeonghan said coming out of the kitchen with Wonwoo, they had finish baking cookies, “you guys are coming back later right” Jeonghan asked</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we're going to be here when new years comes” Soonyoung exclaimed, as everyone else agreed, “I have to go, my parents want to have a talk with me, but i'll be here at 9,” Joshua said, everyone groaned but hugged Joshua before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I'm gonna go too, I need to pick up a few stuff,” Mingyu said, “I'll come along, I have nothing to do” Jihoon suggested, while Jeonghan was sending him winks, “see you guys later”, everyone started heading home, except Seungkwan who stayed at Jeonghan’s for reasons he won't say.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu and Jihoon we're heading to a bakery to pick up a cake Mingyu had ordered just for them, to eat when the new year came, and to his surprise, Jihoon held his hand, “you know you're a very nice guy Hoon” Mingyu smiled, Jihoon on the other hand blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that,” Jihoon asked, looking away, “because I like you a lot” Mingyu stopped the short boy, “I like you, Hoon because you're you” Jihoon sigh, “wow, I never expected that, but I like you too gyu” </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu hugged Jihoon kissing him on the forehead, “come on let's get the cake, and I have a special gift for you” Mingyu smiled this time holding Jihoon’s hands, “maybe next year would be a great year for the both of us” Jihoon thought to himself, with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Soon,” Seokmin asked, “yeh” Soonyoung responded, both boys were sitting on a bench waiting for the local bus, neither had a car, but it seemed to be that Seokmin knew how to drive, and is probably the beat driver aside from Jeonghan and Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever thought of spending your life with someone” Soonyoung frowned, glancing over to the younger, “what are you talking about?” He asked, “I think I found someone” Seokmin turned to the older</p><p> </p><p>Their faces were so close, neither had realized that they had moved closer to each other, “Really? Who is it” Soonyoung gulped nervously, “it's you” Seokmin held his breath afraid, Soonyoung was about to reject him, but all he felt was another lips on his.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you to Seokmin” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung once again placed his lips onto the younger, he felt like Seokmin was the one for him, and Seokmin felt the same with Soonyoung. “Good because I'm not letting anyone take you away from me” He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright come on you big baby, let's go” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hanson went home with Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Chan, who were all heading to Wonwoo's house, “what's your relationship status with Seungkwan” Seungcheol asked, Chan’s eyes widen, “you like Hyung” Hansol nodded, with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven't you asked him out then?” Chan questioned, this time being a bit bolder and holding Wonwoo’s hand who smiled, Hansol noticed and Seungcheol took notice of it. “I don't know, he has a boyfriend,” Chan frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what, no he doesn't they broke up back in October” Hansol jaw opened, “Are you serious” Hansol groans, “great, this is just perfect” Wonwoo used his free hand and patted the younger shoulder, “you can always ask him next time” Hansol nodded with a pout on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to Wonwoo's house, they all changed into something more comfortable yet casual, on the way back to Jeonghan’s house they bumped into an upset Joshua. He had explained that his parents disowned him for coming out and have kicked him out. Wonwoo had told him he could stay with him and his family for as long as he can.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Jeonghan's house everyone was already there, each and everyone's family, except of course for Joshua’s unfortunately, but everyone was excited, They even told their parents who they were dating, which went well for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Look guys the countdown”</p><p> </p><p>“Before we start is there anything anyone wants to say” Mrs. Yoon asked. As everyone started saying stuff. On the other Hand Seungcheol and Jeonghan we're nervous for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for everyone here, I'm glad I was able to meet new people and to be honest it's been 5 hell of a month with all of you, but I'm glad we all became best friends and I want to be able to spend next Christmas and New Year's with all of you again” Chan finished as he sat back down next to his mom who smiled at him proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Countdown time!!”</p><p> </p><p>“10</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>9</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>8</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>7</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>6</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>5</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>4</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>3</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>2</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I FUCKED UP AND KISSED SEUNGCHEOL/JEONGHAN”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>1”</p><p> </p><p>Everything was silent, no one said a word, until.</p><p> </p><p>“Well shit” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fixed some stuff</p><p>UPDATE:</p><p>- Different ships<br/>-Added two other characters<br/>- changed the plot<br/>-their personality are very different now<br/>-More crazy stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>